Uta No Kokoro
by x.Kaze-chan
Summary: Without parents, they could be selfish. Without love, they could cry. Without someone to love, there was no need to care about others. And then they met each other. //SasuSaku NaruHina//
1. Stage 1: Opposites Attract

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

_**Blah**_Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm, shout in words emphasize

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone, being abandoned by her family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having her didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru Slight NejiTen InoShika **

Updated Time and Date: **Tuesday, June 26, 2007, 1:15 A.M.**

* * *

_Uta No Kokoro _

_The First Stage_

_Opposites Attract_

"OK EVERYONE! NOW'S GONNA BE MINE AND TEME'S LAST SONG OK?! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!" a spiky blond haired boy screamed into the microphone, his cerulean blue eyes had a glint of excitement in them. Said 'teme' twitched unbelievably before slightly punching the blond on the head. Completely opposite of the bright colors that designed the boy's hair and eyes, this boy had dark black hair with hints of dark midnight blue in them and his eyes were a dark shade of coal, onyx-like.

He spoke into the microphone, "Don't listen to the baka. Our next song is Seishun Amigo. It's our newest song this year." the audience cheered and screamed like never before. Most of them were chanting ShaRaGan**(1)** like crazy. The said group parted their lips slightly and this caused an eruption of squeals from the female population of the audience. They smirked.

"_**Narihibiita keitai denwa iya na yokan ga mune wo yogiru**_

_**Reisei ni nare yo mi amigo**_

_**Nasakenai ze tasukete kure rei no yatsura ni owareterun da**_

_**Mou dame ka mo shirenai mi amigo**_

_**Futari wo saku you ni denwa ga kireta**_

_**Si! oretachi wa itsu demo futari de hitotsu datta jimoto ja makeshirazu sou daro**_

_**Si! oretachi wa mukashi kara kono machi ni akogarete shinjite ikite kita**_

_**Naze darou omoidashita keshiki wa tabidatsu hi no kirei na sora dakishimete**_

_**Tadoritsuita kurai rojiura shagamikonda aitsu ga ita**_

_**Ma ni awanakatta gomen na**_

_**Yararechimatta ano hi kawashita rei no yakusoku mamorenai kedo**_

_**Omae ga kite kurete ureshii yo**_

_**Furueru te no hira wo tsuyoku nigitta**_

_**Si! oretachi wa ano koro tadoritsuita kono machi subete ga te ni hairu ki ga shita**_

_**Si! kokyou wo sutesari dekai yume wo oikake waratte ikite kita**_

_**Kore kara mo kawaru koto nai mirai wo futari de oikakerareru to yume miteta**_

_**Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!!!**_

_**Si! oretachi wa itsu demo futari de hitotsu datta jimoto ja makeshirazu sou daro**_

_**Si! oretachi wa mukashi kara kono machi ni akogarete shinjite ikite kita**_

_**Naze darou omoidashita keshiki wa tabidatsu hi no kirei na sora dakishimete"**_

The two breathed heavily as they looked at the audience. They had already begun applauding as soon as the song finished. The two smirked at each other. "Oi, Sasuke, I have to admit, this was one of our best concerts huh?" the blond head whispered to so called Sasuke. Sasuke smirked wider at him.

"Aa… Naruto." Sasuke whispered back, Naruto grinned. He knew Sasuke was proud of their concert because Sasuke only called him by his first name when he was satisfied with the blond. Sasuke yanked Naruto down as he bowed, making sure the blond was also bowing. The audience clapped even louder and whistles and squeals were heard throughout the audience.

Naruto grinned at the audience, "Oi!! Oi! OI!! WE HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE CONCERT KONOHA!" Naruto shouted into the mic. Sasuke and Naruto heard cheers of 'We enjoyed it!' The two smirked.

Sasuke panted and caught his breath as he let out his smooth low voice that was so goddamn seductive, "We'd love it if you guys could attend our next concert on Christmas. We'll be holding it here again." the girls squealed at the sound of his voice. He smirked.

"HAVE A GOOD NIGHT KONOHA!"

* * *

-BAM!-

-Creak!-

Anko slammed her hands onto the table, creating a slight creaking noise from it. Sasuke and Naruto winced. "Did you know your concert only held half the number of people that usually attends your concert over in Oto? Do you think just because you're in a slightly smaller city, you can slack off? Well guess what?! You're wrong! Konoha may be a smaller city than Oto, but only by 1/8 in fraction! Most of the best music producers and companies are IN Konoha! And when you only have half the number of people attending your concert, those producers and companies won't even give you a second glance, heck even ONE glance! I did not apply to be the manager of two slackers you hear me?" the two boys groaned inwardly but nodded, knowing their manager's temper. Anko smirked.

"Good. Then we should get started on explaining your little trip," Anko smirked wider when she caught their attention, "Now, after asking most of the people that attended where they came from to go to your concert, we found out that ¾ of the audience came from OTO! The remaining ¼ was from Konoha! Obviously, you don't have a lot of fans here. From what Kakashi told me, about 75 percent of the people here have relatives from a sister city of Konoha, a village to be more exact, Kohana. And when Kakashi took a little a visit to Kohana, he reported to me and the company that the percent of people here in Konoha that have relatives all go to Kohana regularly every single week or weekend. And do you know why?" Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads no, Anko at this point, was glaring.

"_They all went there to see street singers perform!" _Sasuke and Naruto widened their eyes. Anko smirked at them, but more of an angry smirk. "That's right, street singers. Kakashi told me he didn't get a chance to hear them because he found out about it on the last day of his visit when he getting ready to leave. But from what we know, some villagers over there say that they are producer material. They even said they saw 2 or 3 producers from Konoha asking them to sign a contract. And what not, the three producers were from Konoha Sounds Company, Lyrical Konoha Corps., and Konoha Voice De Max Inc.!" Anko glared as she saw the two look in surprise, "Yah, that's right, street singers asked to sign a contract by three of Japan's largest entertainment medias companies! And do you know the best part of it? _Street singers_ were asked to sign a contract by those three companies while you two, you two, who have been in the music business for years, weren't even asked by a single one of those companies, heck not even a single one in Konoha! So right now, I want you two to go to Kohana, stay there for 3 months and find out just what's so great about those street singers! Do you understand? If you report back to me saying they're nothing but trash, then this studio is officially ending your contract. Understood?" Sasuke and Naruto gulped and nodded. "Good. Pack your bags. Kakashi will accompany you there."

Anko finished her lecture and walked off, slamming the door shut rather loudly. Everything was quiet until Naruto spoke something that Sasuke was glad Anko didn't hear.

"_She needs to get laid."_

_

* * *

_Sasuke and Naruto groaned in annoyance as they arrived finally. Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "Ok boys, you guys go into the house first and I'll park the car." he instructed. Sasuke and Naruto gladly got off the car and carried in their luggage. Kakashi smirked. "I bet these singers are gonna give these two a run for their money…" 

Oh and just what do you mean by that oh wise Kakashi…?

* * *

Naruto sighed as he jumped onto the bed. Sasuke glared at him, "Oi, why can't you go to your own room?" Sasuke was obviously annoyed by him. Naruto sweat dropped, not wanting to get whacked on the head.

"Err, well Kakashi told me to tell you that we should leave for the streets right away since he said the two starts performing in the evening!" Naruto half-said half-shouted. Sasuke sweat dropped before grabbing him by the ear.

"Hurry up you dobe." Naruto twitched. Damn him and his arrogance to always have the last word.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the village streets and saw a larger amount of people there than when they arrived. They noticed some were Konoha citizens too, since they had the necklace that Konoha citizens are required to have. The two looked for the source of what caught the three most famous companies' attention.

They walked towards the place where people were gathered at. They raised their eyebrows when they saw the place was indeed, on the street. But there was equipment set up and everything. They looked around for the singers but couldn't seem to find anyone that looked capable of singing. Naruto finally asked someone standing next to them, "Ano sir, do you where the singers are?" he nodded and pointed to two shadows.

Naruto couldn't make out who it was. He glared at Sasuke when the said teen pulled him to look at the street's direction. "Nani Sasuke-!" he was cut off when he saw the sight that greeted him on the sidewalk. He looked next to him to see even Sasuke was surprised. On the sidewalk, where the center of everybody's attention, were two small dainty looking girls.

One had silky straight and magnificently lush-looking well combed pink hair that reached inches below her shoulders and part of her hair was tied in two small short, fluffy high ponytails by two white waist length ribbons, the rest of her hair was left down. She looked pretty cute. She had jade eyes that showed the smallest bit of happiness. She was holding a guitar while sitting on a stool.

The second girl had straight even waist length dark indigo hair tied in a high ponytail by a short black bow and full even bangs, there were also thin strips of shoulder length hair on each side of her face. She looked very kind yet shy at the same time. Her silver eyes sailed across the crowds of people there. She was sitting on a stool with a keyboard set up in front of her.

She whispered something in the pink haired girl's ear and the pink haired girl nodded. Sasuke and Naruto tried to make way into the crowd and slightly succeeded but were still in the 3rd row of people there. Sasuke gazed at the pink haired girl. She sure was an ease to the eye. Naruto stared at the dark haired girl, she seemed so cute!

The two stopped staring when they heard a loud booming voice talk WITHOUT a mic. The pinky was talking, "Yo minna-san! As you call us, the Pinku to Pa-Puru Hana**(1)**. Um well… I don't really know, um, enjoy? I mean we're not a real music group or anything so I shouldn't really talk big now should I?" she smiled at them.

Sasuke and Naruto heard screams of 'Marry me' throughout the crowd. They smirked, remembering a familiar scene. Most people piped down when they heard a much more shy voice speak. "A-Ano… w-we hope you enjoy our performance… i-it's nothing special…" the dark haired girl said in a soft voice. The two once again, heard wolf whistles.

The pink haired girl grinned, "This, is called Mangekyou Kirakira." the crowds quieted down as they waited for them to begin singing. Naruto and Sasuke made sure to listen carefully. And then, as soon as the first lyrics escaped the girls' mouth, they couldn't help but stare in awe.

"_**Itsumo tsuyoku negau**_

'_**Kokoro ga nozokereba ii' to**_

_**Kotoba kuchitemo ii**_

_**Demo kimi wo aisu kimochi wa kuchi nai**_

_**Akatsuki no yoake**_

_**Kono machi wo terasu**_

_**Atemonaku kazasu te ni wa**_

_**Yuragu natsu**_

'_**Sora wa aoi'**_

'_**Sora wa akai'**_

_**Demo motometeru nukumori wa issho**_

_**Mangekyou KIRAKIRA mawaru sekai wa**_

_**Kimi ni dou mieru no?**_

_**Tsunai da TENOHIRA**_

_**Kotoba yori atataka**_

_**Kimi ni deatte shitta**_

_**Arigatou**_

_**Hito no te wa**_

_**Kanashii hito wo tsutsumu tame ni aru**_

_**Hito no te wa**_

_**Ai wo tsutsumu tame ni aru**_

_**Kurayami ga akarusa wo ubau**_

_**Akarusa ga kurayami wo tomosu**_

_**Mangekyou KIRAKIRA mawaru sekai wa**_

_**Kimi ni dou mieta no?**_

_**Sugata nakutemo ii**_

'_**Mienu kara shinjitsu'**_

_**Kimi to ai no hana wo sakase mashou**_

_**Chi wo hatte me wo musubi hirogaru mori**_

_**Miagereba manmaru no sora hitotsu**_

_**Ten kara no kimi kara no hi no hikari wo**_

_**Matte iru hito ga iru darou**_

_**Mangekyou KIRAKIRA tojikometa kokoro wa**_

_**Kimi ni shika mie nai**_

_**Kotonoha HIRAHIRA**_

_**Maichitte yukou to mo**_

_**Kimi wo ai shite imasu**_

_**Arigatou**_

_**Itsumo tsuyoku negau**_

'_**Kokoro ga nozokereba ii' to"**_

When Sasuke and Naruto opened their eyes, they saw everyone surrounding the two girls closing their eyes in content. Many kids were hugging their parents with a smile plastered on their faces. Sasuke was surprised to see how these girls can just comfort and soothe so many people with just their voice.

Naruto was also amazed. He had never heard anybody sing with such a clear, soft, rich honey-filled voice. Sasuke looked at him. "Naruto." Naruto knew that meant that he knew why the girls had so much more attention than they did.

"They're good." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke nodded. The two looked as they bowed and everybody applauded. The two girls turned around to smile at the instrument players which were all male. The male players blushed. They kept watching as the pink haired girl get off the stool and placed the guitar into its case. The dark haired girl did the same with her keyboard. She undid the keyboard stand and slid it into her case.

The two boys watched everything as they turned to leave. They even watched the villagers smile in content. These girls were way better than them.

* * *

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"We heard them."

"And?"

"We'd like to meet them."

"Done."

* * *

**(1) – ShaRaGan is a combination of Sharingan and Rasengan, you take Sha from Sharingan, Ra from Rasengan, and then you take the Gan from both of them and you get ShaRaGan! **

**(2) – Pinku to Pa-Puru Hana translates to Pink and Purple Blossom referring to Sakura as pink blossom and Hinata as purple blossom. The villagers named these two girls Pinku to Pa-Puru Hana. **

**Ehehe… hoped you guys like it. There's supposed to be a few things I'm supposed to type down here according to my thoughts but I'm really sleepy so let's leave that aside for the next chapter shall we? Ok, well I'm not going to update until I have 5 reviews. Thanks for reading! **

**Review please! I'd really appreciate it! Please take a small minute of your time reviewing, I promise the next chapter will be up soon! **

_Kaze-chan _


	2. Stage 2: The Story of the Calender

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

_**Blah**_Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm, shout in words emphasize

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone, being abandoned by her family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having her didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru Slight NejiTen InoShika **

Updated Time and Date: **Wednesday, June 27, 2007, 5:35 P.M.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Hinata owns him. Nah just kidding, Masashi Kishimoto owns him… lucky bastard…**

* * *

_Uta No Kokoro _

_The Second Stage_

_The Story of the Calender _

Sakura sighed as she got out of the coffee shop. She held the coffee in her hands and looked around before walking. She looked at the village for a while before sighing again. _This village is growing so torn… our music's the only thing that lightens things up around here nowadays, usually everything is so dull… _Sakura walked towards her apartment and looked at the back of her for awhile before continuing to walk.

-Oof!-

"Ah!" Sakura widened her eyes when she noticed she was going to fall along with her EXTREMELY HOT coffee! She tightly shut her eyes, waiting for the impact and the burn, but she didn't feel anything. She cracked open one eye slowly and saw… "Shikamaru!" she opened both eyes to look clearly. "It is you!"

Shikamaru smirked, he pulled her up. "You're pretty clumsy you know." he said, obviously teasing. Sakura pouted before blushing. Shikamaru was her ex-boyfriend but things didn't work out exactly because one of Sakura and Hinata's friends, Ino, fell in love with him so Sakura decided to give up on him because Ino seemed to love him more than she did.

But Shikamaru and Sakura were pretty close since they met each other on the street, Shikamaru was a really good singer actually and surprisingly, a nice rapper. Usually it would be a normal thing to see these two in a coffee shop snuggling or kissing. But it's not so normal anymore since the two broke up. Shikamaru's not exactly dating Ino since he didn't really see her in that light.

Sakura playfully glared and pouted even more. "Mou! You can be such a meanie sometimes Shikamaru!" Sakura said before brushing him off in a teasing manner and continued her walk towards her apartment. Sakura widened her eyes when Shikamaru pulled her arm, causing her to almost drop her coffee. "Oi Shika-!" she was cut off when she saw a serious look on his face. She raised an eyebrow. "Nani?"

"We should talk about this in your apartment." Shikamaru said quietly, Sakura nodded and quickly led him to her apartment. After unlocking the door, the two walked inside and she carefully closed the door and locked it. She followed Shikamaru to the couch where she sat facing opposite of him.

Sakura looked at him, obviously curious, "Nani? Did something happen? Are you hurt? Is everyone else ok? Did Akamaru have babies? Did Kiba get a girlfriend that's a dog? Did Shino confess his love to a ladybug? Did Ino lose her closet? Did Tenten throw away her weapons? Did Hinata shout?? Did Lee stop drinking?!?! Oi! What happened!" Sakura was, by now, wringing Shikamaru's neck.

He twitched and pulled on her arms. Sakura complied and said a small 'sorry', Shikamaru sighed, "Do you remember the guy we used to record with?" Sakura thought for awhile before snapping a finger and nodding, "Ah, well… I saw him in the village yesterday at your street performance. He was there with some dude with black hair." Sakura widened her eyes.

"I-It couldn't be… we haven't seen him in ages! Not ever since he went world wide…" Sakura whispered the last part. To say the least, the two were really close friends. Shikamaru nodded at her. Sakura stared outside for awhile before asking, "Why though, why would he be here if he's an international star with that chicken head?" Shikamaru coughed when she called the guy 'chicken head.' She took no notice though, he sighed.

She obviously didn't know the whole story behind it. "Because, truth be told, only a few selected people know this but I overheard them talking about it in the streets yesterday. They aren't international, and the reason why they're here is because Pinku to Pa-Puru Hana is the reason that's holding them back," Sakura widened her eyes, "Apparently, the two held a concert in Konoha that only had half the number of people attending than their usual concerts where there would be over 5,000 people attending. And their manager actually figured out the cause is because most Konoha producers and citizens come here daily to watch you guys' performances. The producers are too busy targeting you two that they haven't the slightest clue on the two 'super stars.'" Shikamaru explained. Sakura was shocked!

She couldn't believe it. The reason one of her bestest childhood friends got held back in the music business was because she and Hinata was hogging the producer's attention! Shikamaru sighed for the 100th time that day, "I'll go now, onna no mendokuse…" Sakura twitched, hearing the last part.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked him. He smirked when he saw the expression on her face. She had on a mad face yet at the same time blushing. Before, Sakura could protest, he landed a kiss on her lips and ran out the door. Sakura gasped and felt her lips. She gave out a pained smile. _Ino-chan… _

**(A/N; I had to put that Kodak moment up there… I really like Shika-chan! Isn't he the fourth cutest??? The first is Naruto, second is Sasuke, and third is Neji, that's all:D Well sorry Shikamaru's acting a bit OOC, but there has to be a twist in a story and he's going to play a crucial part in it ;) don't tell anyone, specially not him! Happy reading!)**

* * *

Hinata almost spit out her coffee when Sakura told her Shikamaru kissed her. Sakura sweat dropped. "S-Sakura-chan! You know that Ino-chan will be very mad at you if she found out!" Sakura pouted and looked down. Hinata sighed and stared at her. "Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… when will you ever learn? You made a promise to Ino-chan that you'll keep out of him for awhile." 

Sakura bit her lip guiltily, "I know… it's just, he did it so unexpectedly! I didn't even know that he still liked me! I mean to me, I thought he was pretty annoyed by me since he said women are troublesome and only Ino triggers that because you know how Ino can make a WHOLE new level of annoying…" Hinata stopped Sakura before the pink haired girl got into another one of her famous rambling sessions.

Hinata sighed and shook her head disapprovingly in a joking manner. "Sakura-chan, when you say annoying, I don't know if it means Ino's constant shopping facts or your nonsense rambling…" Hinata said to the girl that was supposed to be OLDER than her by what? 9 months! "Sakura-chan, sometimes I really don't believe that you're older than me…" Sakura sweat dropped again.

Hinata sweat dropped when she saw a river of Sakura's tears. "Hinata-chan… how cruel…" Hinata sighed before patting her on the head like a little puppy. Sakura continued crocodile crying while Hinata got out a magazine and read it and at the same time, patting Sakura on the head. Wow… multitask expert…

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stuffed himself in between his two pillows. He looked at the ceiling as a swarm of thoughts rushed in his head. _Wow… I can't believe Sakura-chan is still a street singer… it's been what? 4 years since our last performance together… and then… that's when Anko found me and asked me to sign a contract with them… I agreed after some encouragement from Sakura and Shikamaru… I left them just like that… well, at least I found Sasuke right? But of course he'll never have anything exciting to be scared or annoyed with like Shikamaru's habit of saying troublesome and Sakura-chan's mood swings… I definitely miss Hinata-chan too… I wonder how everyone else is doing? Heh… I bet I'll get an earful from Anko once she finds out that I'm friends with Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan… so… Pinku to Paapuru Hana eh…? _

Naruto was cut off from his thoughts when Sasuke entered his room. "Oi, teme! Why couldn't you be a little more quiet with opening someone's door?!?!" he shouted at him. Sasuke smirked at the blonde.

"Iie. It's a force of habit dobe." Sasuke replied. Naruto twitched and opened his mouth to yell back, but nothing came out. He was too distracted with the thoughts of Sakura and Shikamaru and Hinata in his mind. He wanted to talk to them… to see them… to hear them laugh… anything, boy he'd do anything to see and hear Sakura and Ino's mood swings, Tenten's weapon obsession, Hinata's shyness, Shikamaru's troublesome word, Neji's stoic demeanor, Kiba's dog obsession with Akamaru, Shino's bug obsession, Chouji's food attack, and Gaara's weird obsession with sand. It took him a moment to register what Sasuke was saying.

… "… So Kakashi will plan for us to meet at the café nearby." Naruto tilted his head in confusion, only hearing the last part but nodded none the less. Sasuke shook his head before walking towards the door. He stopped midway and Naruto looked up in question. Sasuke stared at him, "Oi… if you wanna say something then just tell me before I get frustrated." and then he left.

Naruto grinned when he knew that was Sasuke's way of worrying. _Teme… why do you have to make me feel guilty at a time like this?_

* * *

Sakura and Hinata stared at their so-called drunk guardian, Tsunade, as she slurred over her words. "R-Remember… you have a… meeting… tomorrow… at the old coffee shop… g' night…" the two sweat dropped when she went inside her room and almost thought the wall was the door. Sakura shook her head as Hinata sighed. 

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, "Sometimes… I wonder if she makes money with her hands, win it in gambling, or just threaten that bartender…" Sakura and Hinata looked at each other before breaking into hysterical fits of laughter. Sakura clutched her stomach as Hinata wiped the tears out of her eyes from laughing too hard.

Sakura grinned, "Well, I'm pooped so see ya tomorrow Hina-chan!" Sakura said before walking to her room. Hinata smiled and nodded and followed into her own room.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi… why is this place so small compared to Konoha?" Sasuke asked like a little child. Kakashi stared in astonishment before smiling beneath his mask. 

"Ah… I'm surprised you would ask such a question. But this is a pretty common question around foreigners… well apparently, Kohana might be a sister err… village to Konoha, but when compared to each other, Kohana is a like a dumpster while Konoha is a kingdom. Konoha is made up of the most riches companies in Japan and so the companies support Konoha's needs while Kohana here is a very small in size and since there are lots of bandits on the road from Konoha to Kohana, Konoha always has a hard time sending supplies over so Kohana usually has to support themselves. I know it's surprising… but most talent in those Konoha companies were originally found and made into stars from Kohana. Kohana stores hidden talents that are reserved only for Konoha." Kakashi said to him. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

Sasuke looked outside the window at the streets. There weren't any beggars, that was sure of, but the people in the poorest conditions only lived in small huts. Middle class looked like a more apartment-type. While rich people was… Sasuke looked at the place that was housing him. Kakashi knew what he was thinking.

Kakashi stared out the streets with him, "In Kohana… a place like this house… is a miracle and a mansion to them…" then what Kakashi said next caught Sasuke off guard. "Naruto… was born here." Sasuke widened his eyes. Naruto? The boy was like a millionaire since news says that he was orphan created by a millionaire and a commoner. Strange…

The two almost jumped when they heard the door creak open. They looked at it to find Naruto standing there. Naruto looked at them. "Oi, you guys, I have something to tell you about our… _rivals…_" Naruto muttered. The two looked at him in question. He sighed, "I know them from a long time ago and I didn't realize until I overheard them call each other by their names." the other two looked at him.

He grinned, "I'll tell you the whole story then!! Ok, when I wasn't signed to Oto Records Company, I used to live here. And like what those girls are doing, I used to perform in the street with the pink haired girl and another friend of ours. The pink haired girl used to be the lead singer and guitarist with me as the drummer and the second singer while the other boy, our friend, was the rapper. We were really good but then we just sorta… parted our ways ever since I signed with you guys… I just never thought they'd still be here while a grand opportunity is awaiting them."

Kakashi and Sasuke's jaws dropped onto the floor. When had Naruto know how to use the big boy words? "Naruto… are you possibly… hiding from us that you're actually smart?" Kakashi asked him. The two stared as he twitched uncontrollably; he obviously knew he was being called stupid.

"OI! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN SMART!!!"

"Dobe."

* * *

Sakura woke up in the morning and sighed. She looked at her calendar and rubbed her eyes groggily. She suddenly widened her eyes and looked at it again. She gasped and felt her eyes bulge out of their sockets. 

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream from the girl woke up the whole community.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Tsunade's Big Gambling Match_

_Sakura's Birthday _

_Hinata's Period Starts _

_The Big B-Day Party at Nadeshiko Crème Café and Dance Club _

_Ino's 1,000,001 Confession to Shikamaru _

_Tenten and Neji's First Date _

_Lee's Haircut Day _

_Akamaru's Bath Day _

_Shikamaru's No Cloud Watching Day _

_Chouji's All You Can Eat Day _

_Shino's Color Sunglasses Day _

_The Meeting Day_

_WHEN THE EFFIN HECK DID THEY ADD SO MANY THINGS TO MY FRIGGIN CALENDER?!?!?!?!!?_

_

* * *

_**TSUNADE'S BIG GAMBLING MATCH**

Tsunade grinned at herself and blew a kiss in the mirror. "Ok Tsunade! Just use your charm and beat up those punks at the match today! Show them what you got girl!"

* * *

**SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY**

Sakura screamed into her pillow and almost practically ripped her pillow stuffing out. "I DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! SHOOT! SHANNARO!"

* * *

**HINATA'S PERIOD STARTS**

Hinata woke up and glared at her calendar with her evil white eyes… "Today… is my period… and Sakura's birthday… must… stay… calm… and… not… beat… the… hell… out… of… Sakura... for… screaming… so… loud… must… control… mood… swings…"

* * *

**THE BIG B-DAY BASH AT THE NADESHIKO CRÈME CAFÉ AND DANCE CLUB**

The manager of the Nadeshiko Crème Café and Dance Club hummed to herself quietly before looking at her calendar. She placed a hand to herself and smiled. "Oh my! Today, our club is booked for a private birthday bash! Ohohohohohohohohohoho… my oh my… I didn't know it had gotten popular!! Ohohohohohohohohohohoohohohohohhohohoho…!!!!"

* * *

**INO'S 1,000,001 CONFESSION TO SHIKAMARU **

Ino breathed in and out nervously as she looked herself in the mirror. "Oh my Kami-sama! I'm going to confess again to him today! What do I do!?!? What do I do?? What if he still likes Sakura??? What if he rejects my 1,000,001 try??? EEK!! Oh my Kami-sama!! Shika-kun!! You're SO HOT!!!"

* * *

**TENTEN AND NEJI'S FIRST DATE**

Tenten blushed as she remembered what day it was. "Ok… calm down Tenten… today's your first date with him… and not to mention Sakura's b-day bash… so just try… not to get so nervous… ah… that's better… after you finish breakfast with him… just go to Sakura's party and… SPILL EVERYTHING ABOUT OUR DATE!!!"

* * *

**TENTEN AND NEJI'S FIRST DATE**

Neji stared at the mirror and looked at himself and brushed his hair for the 100th time that day. He placed his hands by his side and said in a deep, calm voice, "I am not nervous. Hyuuga people don't get nervous."

* * *

**LEE'S HAIRCUT DAY**

Lee stared in the mirror in utter horror when he remembered what he had to do that day. He nodded and looked at himself in the mirror determinedly. "I must do it for the youthful Sakura-san! It is her birthday today and I will get her to go out with me! Such a youthful lady such as her must be with a youthful person like me and live with each other youthfully!!!"

* * *

**AKAMARU'S BATH DAY**

Kiba glared at the dog beneath him. "Akamaru… if you don't get in the bathtub right now… I swear in your mother's name-!" he was cut off when Akamaru barked something. "Arf!" Kiba glared harder. "I do respect your mother but right now, I wish she raised you liking bath day! AKAMARU GET BACK HERE!!" "ARF! ARF!" "OF COURSE I WON'T PLAY TAG WITH YOU! OR FETCH! OR CATCH! OR HIDE AND SEEK!"

* * *

**SHIKAMARU'S NO CLOUD WATCHING DAY**

He sighed and forced himself to look away from the beautiful… lush… gorgeous grass outside his house waiting for him to sit there and gaze at the sky. "Stop it… you promised not to watch clouds for the day as a present for Sakura instead of buying a troublesome present for her instead… right… Sakura's troublesome birthday and my troublesome promise…"

* * *

**CHOUJI'S ALL YOU CAN EAT DAY**

Chouji did a little happy dance and then quickly stuffed himself with his bag of BBQ flavored chips. He smiled in relief. "Ah… I'm so glad I didn't make a promise not to eat chips with Sakura like Shikamaru did with no watching clouds… … … … eh… wait… … … … … … … a little longer… … … ah… ah… AH! I DIDN'T GET HER A PRESENT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**SHINO'S COLOR SUNGLASSES DAY**

Shino looked at his drawer-full collection of sunglasses. He stared. "Which one should I pick Miss Ladybug?" he asked the ladybug atop his shoulder. He leaned his ear near her and nodded. "Yes… the pink or black… or blue…"

* * *

**THE MEETING DAY**

Sasuke and Naruto sighed as they realized they had to meet the girls. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "You dobe… it's your fault we have to meet them at all." Naruto glared at him back.

"Teme! You didn't have to agree!" the two entered a staring contest. Sigh… as always… they were cut off when they heard two feminine voices speaking.

"GOMEN! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO BE LATE!!"

Sasuke felt a nosebleed coming when he saw them up-close. _Damn… she's hot… look at those-! Freak! What the hell am I thinking?! _Sakura and Hinata bowed. Naruto grinned widely when he saw their eyes widen at the sight of him.

"YO! SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

* * *

Anko smirked as she looked at Kurenai. "So you think those two will actually stop being such morons once they meet the girls?" Anko asked her. Kurenai smiled and nodded. 

"Definitely."

* * *

**Okie dokie you guys! This chapter wasn't that long but I can bet on it that next chapter is going to be double as long since it has all those events on Sakura's calendar. Well, this time, I'm not updating until I get more than 5 reviews. Trust me, I'm going to start on chapter 3 today and I should be done by either tomorrow or later on next week. I might have the chapter finished but I might not update until I get at least 5 or more reviews. **

**BIG NEWS- _I'm leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow and staying there for the weekend and my mom and dad wants us to spend 'quality family time' over there so I'm not going to be able to use my laptop much. And like posted above, I might have the chapter finished just not updated. So please be patient with me!_ **

**Now, since I'm not that sleepy like the other chapter, I'll post everything I'm supposed to post on here:D**

* * *

**:.REVIEW THANKS CORNER.: **

_**BlueDigivice**_

_**harunosakua**_

_**sasukeXsakura25**_

_**Canadain-Girl **_

_**Entoxica **_

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! I APPRECIATE IT A LOT! YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING AND THIS IS THE REASON WHY I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE A LOT FASTER FOR YOU GUYS! **

* * *

**Ok guys! Time to wrap everything up! Like said before, **_**no chapter 3 unless I get 5 or more reviews**_**! Thank you! That's all you guys! Sorry that it's pretty short! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT! **


	3. Stage 3: Birthday Kisses Part 1

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

**_Blah_** - Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm, shout in words emphasize

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone, being abandoned by her family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having her didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru [Slight NejiTen InoShika **

Updated Time and Date: **Tuesday, July 3, 2007, 9:47 P.M.**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto is a man in his adult age. I am a girl in my teen age. Do you think I own Naruto? **

* * *

_Uta No Kokoro _

_The Third Stage_

_Birthday Kisses Part 1 _

Tsunade smirked as she looked at the man before her. She was feeling a little young today so she was sporting her hair in a high ponytail wearing a white V-neck shirt and a teal mini skirt and her usual strappy heels and then when she came before her opponent, he had a nosebleed all pointing to only one thing. Her bust and boobs.

She looked at him before talking; she added a little rose pink lip gloss too! "Toshiyo-san, I don't think the match will get anywhere with you like that." she said describing him on the floor staring at something definitely not her face and a puddle blood behind him. He quickly got up and gave her an arrogant smirk of his own, laced with a promise of hentai.

"Don't worry Tsunade, once this is all over, I'll be able to take you home with me!" Toshiyo said arrogantly, and boasting himself more than he should. Tsunade smirked when she heard cat calls and wolf whistles directed towards her. _I still got it in me huh? _She looked at him and nodded. He smirked wider.

"Let's do this thing."

* * *

Sakura and Hinata felt their jaws drop when they saw Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto no baka?!" Sakura asked in a dazed voice. Hinata gasped and blushed like a ripe tomato. Sakura stared at Hinata and smirked inwardly, _still got those feelings in you eh Hinata? _

Hinata only stared at him in wonder and whispered to Sakura, "S-Sakura-chan… please pinch me…" Sakura gave her a light pinch and when she found out it wasn't a dream, she decided it was time for her to go off into dreamland herself. Sakura sighed when the girl fainted into her arms.

Naruto widened his eyes. "HINATA-CHAN!" he shouted as he looked at her worriedly. Even Sasuke was staring at them blankly. Sakura smiled weakly at them.

"Don't worry, there is absolutely nothing wrong with her. She just needs to wake up from the shock." Sakura informed them casually like it happened all the time. Naruto nodded in relief while Sasuke just stood there. Sakura coughed purposely, "Let's go grab a seat."

The other two boys nodded. Naruto ran over to her and grinned. "Here! I'll handle Hina-chan for ya!" Sakura smiled gratefully and handed Hinata over to him gently.

As Naruto tended to the girl in his arms, he studied her features and smiled to himself. _Hinata-chan, you're so cute… _he thought as he stared at her cute face and her soft creamy colored lips. He slapped himself mentally. _Must not… think like that about Hinata… _

Sakura sweat dropped when she saw Naruto slap himself slightly and scream when he realized Hinata was falling out of his grip. She sighed. "Same old Naruto…" she whispered. She didn't notice the stranger next to her was listening. She blushed when he grunted in reply.

She took the time to turn to him and study him without a single blush on her face anymore. She was just staring at him like it was a just a normal boy to girl observation. Sasuke quirked his eyebrow in irritation thinking she was going to go all fangirlish over him.

But, like Hinata would say, Sakura's special ability was to surprise even the most stoic of people. Sakura smiled and then looked him in the face. He glared at her. "Ano, you're Uchiha Sasuke from ShaRaGan right?" he nodded, obviously waiting for the shriek, she instead, just blinked, "You, know… your hair looks like a chicken's behind."

…

…

Naruto heard and was now laughing his ass off while trying to balance Hinata in his arms at once.

…

…

Sakura was still staring at him as if it was the most common thing to say in the wide world.

…

…

…

Sasuke could only stare coldly while inwardly, he was gaping. _**How can she insult our absolutely gorgeous and beautiful silky jet black hair? You think she'll change her mind once we tell her our expensive shampoo and conditioner, or as I call it, our secret? **__Who the freak are you? __**Your inner self of course! Look at that girl… her creamy… slender legs… those rosy kissable lips… and that body that screams take me!! **__Yeah… yeah… yeah… yeah-! WAIT! NO! NO! NO! __**Heh, you probably like her so much you just want to-! **_

"SHUT UP!"

Sasuke widened his eyes once he noticed the store was looking at him. Sakura stared at him and blinked once… twice… thrice… before she glared at him. "Oi! You teme! Just because I was rambling a bit doesn't mean it give you the right to just come straight out and scream shut up at me! You know what? I think you're just another annoying show off dude that probably likes the given attention directed at him! Hmph!" she harrumphed and then walked towards Naruto.

Sasuke practically ripped his hair off his head. _**No! Don't rip off my insanely gorgeous and luscious looking hair! **__SHUT UP WOULD YOU?!?! And it's MY hair that I wash NOT you, ME! ME! ME!! __**Ok, ok, sheesh… no need to be such an ungrateful brat… attitude issues… **__Grr… shut… up… __**Hmph… fine… rude… **__KAMI-SAMA JUST KILL ME! _

Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura happily chatting away with Naruto. The two looked like they recalling old times from before. He unconsciously leaned forward to listen to them, his ears perked up a bit to listen more carefully.

Naruto grinned when Sakura was telling him her story of Shikamaru and Ino. "Oh my Kami-sama, you should've seen her 3rd try! It was like, 4 minutes after he 2nd one that was 1 day after her 1st try! Shikamaru got so annoyed he officially stayed in his house for a week without gazing at the cloud! I asked his mom and she told me he was watching a Discovery Channel that was researching on clouds in the house all the time! Haha!"

Naruto laughed his ass off once more. Things quieted down after a bit, and then he finally asked something Sakura totally didn't wanna tell especially not with those many people around. "Ano, Sakura-chan, so… how are things with you and Shikamaru going? You guys still hitting it off?" Sakura's eyes clouded with sadness.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he heard she was going out with someone. Sakura smiled sadly at Naruto, "Iie. Shikamaru and I spend some time alone after a while. I broke up with him after Ino's 4th try. The only reason why Ino did that was because she didn't know I was going out with him or else she never would have in the first place. So I phone called him to meet me in this exact coffee shop and broke up with him. People say he still likes me but I have no feelings that are more than a brother sister relationship." Sakura explained to him. Naruto nodded.

Naruto was slightly sad but mostly happy. I mean, Sakura and Shikamaru used to be the cutest couple in Kohana and they were his best friends. They would kiss whenever they got the chance and as troublesome as it may seem, Shikamaru was always the first to approach her and he would always hold her hand.

It was like they were inseparable. Sasuke finally noticed he was unconsciously eavesdropping and quickly walked ahead to ignore them and to stop the urge to join them in their conversation. _Remember… Uchiha people don't eavesdrop or join conversations unless invited. _He kept on saying the same thing over and over again in his head but it was obvious he was trying hard not to.

A few minutes after, Hinata woke up in the middle of Sakura and Naruto's talk about her. Sakura was about to spill the beans but the victim was awake so she sighed. Hinata tilted her head in confusion when Naruto said, "Sakura-chan what were you going to tell me about Hinata-chan?" Sakura sighed and shook her head.

It was then that Hinata noticed that she was in the arms of Naruto. She gasped and fainted again. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, I suggest you hand her over to me before she wakes up and faints again." Naruto nodded and did as told. He then thought for a while before proceeding on again.

"So what were you saying about Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her as he walked side by side with her. Sakura sighed and thought might as well answer before she wakes up again.

"Well, the truth is Hinata-chan is in-!" before she could finished her sentence, a voice interrupted her. She turned to glare at whoever it was and sweat dropped when it was Sasuke.

"Our table's right there." he said emotionlessly and pointed to the designated table before walking over there. Sakura sighed.

_Are the fates trying to tell me not to tell Naruto? Damn, I sound like Neji now! Oh well, might as well not… or at least, not yet… hehe… besides, if Hinata finds out now while on her period… I might not see the sunrise anymore… gah… _She shivered inwardly but outwardly grinned at Naruto and shook her head, "Iie, nevermind, I forgot again, it slipped outta my brain. Hehe…" Naruto grinned.

"It's ok! You'll remember next time!" Naruto said. Sakura smiled and nodded. _Better to live than die. But now that I think about… how does that boy look so familiar? Like we've met somewhere… _

Sasuke stared at her and smirked. _I bet that's the girl 12 years ago… and everyone else too… _It was quiet outwardly and nothing looked like it could ever ruin the peace and quiet… until they heard the smexy voice of a waiter. Sakura felt shivers run through her body and held Hinata closer to her. Her 'pervert alert' was racing.

The waiter grinned at them, and a glint in his eye promised something but it was directed towards Hinata and Sakura. Sakura flinched before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw Sasuke and Naruto slightly walk closer to her. "May I take your orders, monsieurs and mademoiselles?"

Oh they had a feeling alright. And it was going to be a crazy day.

* * *

The freaky Nadeshiko Crème Café and Dance Club manager barked orders at the workers. "Set the lights right there!! Put on the decoration! No! Don't! Gah, you stupid idiot! Can't you people do anything by yourselves?!?! Grr…. GIVE ME THAT!" ok… that's really… weird… ahem… NEXT!

* * *

Ino bit her lip as she looked at herself. _Ok Ino, you can do this, just remember, later at the party, go over there and confess your heart out! Keep on finding reasons until he snaps and admits he loves you too! Perfect! That's the plan… now just remember it… ah… good… _

She smiled at herself and did a thumbs up in the full length mirror. "I'll be fine!" she picked out her outfit which consisted of a denim mini skirt, a white cami-top, a short sleeved denim cropped cut jacket, and some black heels.

"Perfect! I'll surprise everyone there for sure!" she grinned and started humming to herself as she closed her closet and went over to her diary and started writing her daydreams of Shikamaru and her together and snuggling and kissing and… gah… all that gushy stuff…

* * *

Tenten sweated nervously as she stared at the Hyuuga present in front of her. "Erm… uh… it's nice seeing you Neji-kun…" she fidgeted with her fingers. _Oh freak blemish it! Why the heck am I stuttering?? Must NOT be like Hinata! _Neji nodded at her in acknowledgement. Tenten sighed and waited for the waiter/waitress to come by.

They came by and she growled when she noticed it was a waitress… that was all over Neji. The waitress gushed all over and blushed when she started speaking. "Ano… can I take your orders?" and she was only looking at Neji while she was talking! Tenten twitched.

Neji grunted, "Anything she wants." he said indicating Tenten was also there. The waitress dropped the smiled and looked at Tenten like she was just a pile of trash. The waitress glared at her.

"And what do YOU want huh?" the waitress asked coldly. Tenten twitched one more time before clearing her throat. She looked at the menu. The waitress smiled flirtatiously at Neji before turning to Tenten and looking at her coldly, "I don't have all day!" Tenten growled before slamming the menu shut.

"French toast and orange juice, and if it's possible, since you asked me what I want, I want a glass of extra cold water with ice and you standing here when we're done eating. We have a surprise for you." Tenten said as she winked innocently at Neji. Neji smirked seeing the waitress double over, not knowing what to do.

"Hai! Your orders will be up and I'll be here!" she said almost proudly before walking away, making sure her hips swayed a little more than usual. Tenten scowled when she was gone .Neji inwardly smirked. _She's jealous. _

Tenten looked at the retreating figure of the slut before turning back to Neji. "So Neji-kun, you're going to Sakura's party right? Well of course you're going, stupid me, hehe. But anyways, what did you get her?" Tenten asked him. Neji flinched and sighed.

"I… got her a… sigh… I got her a picture of all us when we were young. But I don't know if she'll like because the picture has Uzumaki on it. And… it also has… **him **when he was young and still with us… not with that bastard snake…" Neji said uncomfortably. Tenten quirked an eyebrow before smiling widely. Neji couldn't help but melt inwardly at her cuteness.

"Don't worry Neji-kun! I'm sure she'll love whatever was wrapped by one of her friends. That's how she is. And what's more is I'm sure she'll love to remember **him**." Tenten smiled as she talked throughout the whole way, her smile never faltering. Neji sighed and smiled a small smile that nobody else would notice but Tenten did and she felt a blush creep up her own cheeks. Neji inwardly chuckled.

The waitress came and placed down their orders and the extra cold water with ice in it. She smiled a witchy smile at Tenten and a flirty smile at Neji. The two ate in silence since they couldn't talk with the waitress there the whole friggin time. After they finished, Tenten wiped her mouth politely with a napkin before looking at the waitress and smiling. "Close your eyes." the waitress nodded eagerly and closed them.

Tenten nodded at Neji. He smirked and planted a napkin on her cheek and they both bit back their chuckles when they saw the blush forming on the girl's cheeks, thinking she had just been pecked by Neji. Tenten then took the glass of water and then slowly stood up to her height, heck even a few inches taller.

Then… 1… 2… 3… and –SPLASH!- The water dumped all over the waitress along with ice and she shrieked. Neji and Tenten slapped down the money before running out the restaurant. Tenten smirked along the way and shouted back to her, "YOU'RE IN HEAVEN!" the restaurant laughed and the waitress fumed in embarrassment.

You wanna know what made her even madder?

Looking out the window and seeing Neji cup Tenten's chin before kissing her on the lips. What more was that he wrapped his arms around her waist while hers snaked around his neck.

The waitress gasped before shrieking.

"BITCH!"

Outside, Tenten could only smirk in between the kiss.

* * *

Kiba growled as he chased Akamaru around the house. "AKAMARU IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS SINCE WE STARTED PLAYING CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!! GET BACK INTO THE TUB! AKAMARU!" Kiba growled like a dog before continuing to chase him.

"ARF! ARF!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"

"ARF! ARF!"

"I DON'T- Oh… I JUST WANT YOU TO LOOK CLEAN FOR SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY!!"

"ARF!! ARF!!! ARF!!!!"

"YOU DON'T ALWAYS LOOK CLEAN! YOU LOOK CUTE BUT NOT CLEAN!"

'

"ARF!"

"DARN YOU TOO!"

"ARF! ARF!"

"AKAMARU! NO YOU CANNOT MATE WITH SAKURA'S PRESENT!! EEEEEEWWWW!!!"

1 hour later…

Akamaru whimpered as he got out of tub shaking. Kiba smiled at him and dried him up with the towel. "There, now that wasn't so bad was it now Akamaru?" Akamaru growled.

"Arf!"

"Grr… WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME AKAMARU?!?!"

Sigh… here we go again…

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he stopped himself from reaching the door. "I can't do that… Sakura's troublesome birthday… must remember…" he tried hard to lay himself back on bed, staring out the- wait, the window? "GAH!!!"

Hehe… poor Shikamaru…

* * *

Shino looked at the ladybug. "No, I cannot wear the pink sunglasses. Those are for girls." he explained to the ladybug. He leaned his ear in closer before nodding. "Green, red, yellow, orange, black, grey, white, pink, purple, and blue. Those are my sunglasses." the ladybug nodded, but you can't see that.

"Aa… blue…" Shino said.

Ok, now, Shino is just creeping me out…

* * *

Chouji screamed as he raced around his house. "I DIDN'T BUY ANYTHING FOR SAKURA-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY! AH!!!!" he dropped a BBQ chip and screamed even louder. "I DROPPED MY LAST CHIP AND I DIDN'T BUY ANYTHING FOR SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THE GIRLS WILL KILL ME SAYING- CHOUJI WHY??! STUPID CHOUJI!! CHOUJI STOP EATING AND START THINKING!! AAAAHHHHHH!!"

Chouji looked around for a bit before looking at the clock. _Ok, I still have 4 more hours before Sakura's party… I can make it! I'll get her something… and get myself a new bag of chips too! Meh… the store's too far!! _

* * *

Lee shook as he sat on the chair of the barbershop. He was scared to do this. He looked in the mirror and calmed down before nodding. "Don't worry Lee! You can do this! You have youth!" a man beside him said. Lee turned to the man and smiled widely.

"Of course Gai-sensei! I will do anything for you!!" Lee said before the two air hugged. The haircutter looked at them in a freaked out sorta way before asking, "Sir, how will you like your hair fixed?"

"EEK!! NO!! MY HAIR!!"

"SIR PLEASE SIT DOWN!"

"NO YOU JUST CUT MY HAIR!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"B-BUT!"

"YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY MONEY FROM ME!"

"H-HEY!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CUT MY UNDENIABLY YOUTHFUL HAIR!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO!"

"GOOD DAY!"

"I-!"

"I SAID GOOD DAY!"

…

"… I'm going to go show off my new hair to Sakura-san!"

"I'm so proud of you Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

And then… yup, you guessed it, the sunset background came up and the two hugged… gah… that image will forever remain in our minds…

* * *

Sakura smiled as they all sat down. Hinata had woken up not to long ago after Sakura finished err… 'nicely playing' with the waiter since he asked her if she wanted to have a good time today. Hinata was sitting beside Sakura while the boys were sitting opposite of them.

Hinata blushed at the sight of Naruto once again. Sakura whispered something in Hinata's ear and the boys saw Hinata smiling and nodding. Sakura grinned and looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "Well, seems like we haven't introduced each other yet. I'm Haruno Sakura and that's Hyuuga Hinata, and who are you?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned inwardly.

_They'll definitely find out soon…_

Hinata stared at Sasuke before widening her eyes. Sasuke smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata recognized him but Sakura sure didn't. Sakura smiled friendlily.

"Yoroshiku Sasuke-san!" Sakura held out a hand. Sasuke took her hand, but didn't shake it; instead, he bent his head and gave her a small peck. Sakura blushed. Hinata placed a hand onto her lips. Naruto smirked widely.

_H-He… he kissed my hand… wait a minute… he looks so familiar… _

_Heh… I remember her now… Sakura-chan... baka Naruto… he should've told me it was her yesterday… _

_Oh my Kami-sama! It IS Uchiha-san! How will the others, especially Neji-nii-san react? _

_Haha! Teme! Already making a move on your longtime childhood sweetheart! _

Sakura stared a little longer before snapping out of her daze and smiling again. She gently took back her hand. "E-Eto… err… well, I wanted to invite you, Sasuke-san, and him, the baka, to my birthday party. Would you like to come?" Sakura asked them.

Naruto grinned, "OF COURSE SAKURA-CHAN!!" Sakura twitched and bonked him on the head.

Hinata blushed and whispered something, "Ano, o-onegai, d-don't t-talk s-s-so loud… N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"GOMEN! GOMEN!"

-BONK!-

"BAKA!" Sakura shouted at him for yelling. She sat back down and once again, smiled. Sasuke sweat dropped inwardly.

"I'd like to…" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

She took out her cell phone and smiled at them, "This is great! Well, we only have 20 minutes till the party starts so let's get there early! I wanna see the decorations! Lemme just give someone a call…" Sakura smirked at Hinata, Hinata giggled. She knew who Sakura was calling.

The boys stared curiously as the girls gave each other signs with their eyes. Sakura waited until the beeping was cut off and a cheery voice answered.

"_Ah?" _

Sakura sweat dropped at the greeting.

"Mou! Onii-chan! That's not really the nicest greeting ever!"

"_O-oh? Sakura? Sakura-kaijuu??!" _

Sakura twitched.

"Oi, don't forget where you ended up at last time you called me that, Tsubasa-nii-chan…"

"_Ah, gomen! Gomen! Sakura-hime!! So what might the pleasant surprise be for my little devil of a sister to call?' _

"Tsubasa no baka! It's my stickin' birthday for Pete's sake!"

"_Hehe, I know, I know, I'm just playing with you, well, I'm on my way right now, it should only take me about 20 more minutes." _

"Tsubasa-nii-chan, are you bringing Nadeshiko-san along?"

"_Aa, she wanted to and besides, I can't really leave a 2 months pregnant wife at home… hehe…" _

Sakura widened her eyes.

"Eh!??! You shattered Nadeshiko-san's innocence for the second time??"

Sakura heard shuffling on the other line. She smiled when she heard a much softer voice speak.

"_Konnichiwa Sakura-chan! Nadeshiko desu!" _

"Nadeshiko-san! I miss you!"

"_Haha, I miss you too Sakura-chan! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Nade? No formalities! I've been married with that dork of a brother of yours far too long already to hear my sister in law call my name like I'm an old lady already!" _

"Wha, Nade-chan, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations on having your second born!"

"_Ahaha… I'm afraid it's second and third born…" _

"Ehhhh!??!? Twins??"

"_Hai," _

"Wha!! Lucky!"

"_Hehe, well, the taxi's almost there, I'll see you in a bit Saku-chan!" _

"Hai! Sayonara, Nade-chan!"

"_Here, dorky wants to talk to you!" _

"Ok!"

"_Yo, hime-sama! Well I'll be there in a bit to see what my little kaijuu did this time! Oh, and Itachi and his wife's gonna be there too with their son and daughter!" _

"Mou!! You should've told me that before!!"

"_Hehe, sayonara, princess!" _

"Hai, sayonara baka!"

"_Oi!" _

"SA-YO-NA-RA ONII-CHAN!!"

"_SAKURA-!" _

Sakura smiled as she got off her cell phone. She saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata looking at her. She smiled a toothy smile and happily announced, "My big brother and his wife's going to have twins and I get to be the aunty of three kids!! Hooray!!" Sakura started doing a small happy dance.

Hinata giggled, "My, I think you told me last you visited Ruri-chan, that she said she w-w-wanted an i-imouto or an o-otouto?" Sakura grinned and nodded.

"If Ruri is lucky, maybe she'll get a sis and a bro! Oh, Tsubasa-baka also says Itachi-san and Junko-san are coming too, so is Nadeshiko-nee-chan! Wha, I'm so excited 4 of my favorite people are coming over!! Wha!! I can't wait!! I heard Itachi-san and Junko-san are bringing over Daisuke-chan and Aiko-chan! Whaaaa, I'm so excited! Ruri-chan's gonna be there too!!" Sakura said happily to herself.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when she said Itachi, "Itachi?" she nodded, "Uchiha Itachi?" she nodded once again. She then widened her eyes.

"Whoa! You guys are siblings no?" she asked him innocently. He nodded and smirked. He's wanted to see what little brats his brother had conjured up. She grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "Your nephew and niece are quite a masterpiece to look at!" Sasuke smirked wider.

He looked at Sakura from the corner of his eyes and smiled inwardly. She obviously didn't remember him, but he remembered her…

_**Flashback **_

_A small dark haired boy stared at a pink haired girl as he saw her crying. "Sakura-chan! Don't cry! I promise I'll come back!" the girl called Sakura looked at him with wide innocent jade orbs. He smiled at her. _

_She sniffed before hugging him tightly, "S-Sasu-chan! P-Please don't leave me!" the boy called Sasuke sniffed too before sitting down and hugging her back just as tight only ten fold, afraid of letting go of her forever. "I-If you leave, I-I'll be alone!" _

_Sasuke patted her hair, "Don't worry Saku-chan, I promise I'll be back!" he smiled down at the girl. Sakura looked at him, her eyes shining brightly as if looking if he was telling the truth. She smiled slightly. _

_She looked to the ground, "Demo… everyone will pick o-on m-me if m-my precious S-Sasu-chan isn't here…" she mumbled. Sasuke though heard every word she said and smiled. _

"_Sakura! You have everyone here with you; you have Naruto-baka, Ino, Hinata, even Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, your onii-chan, Lee, and Tenten! I'm sure you won't be alone! Besides, I promise you that when I come back, we'll be together forever!!" Sasuke said, stretching his hands apart when he said forever. Sakura smiled at him. _

"_Y-You promise?" Sasuke nodded, Sakura held out her pinky and he happily accepted it with his own pinky. Sakura smiled delightedly. Just when the two were having a nice moment, a voice called out. _

"_Sasuke! Time to leave!" _

_Sasuke looked at Sakura sadly, he hugged her again and was about to walk away when she held his arm back lightly, he raised an eyebrow at her, she tippy-toed up and gave a small peck on the lips. He blushed and placed a finger to his lips. She blushed and said, "I'm sorry, but I just wanted t-to give you m-my first kiss…" _

_Sasuke smiled and blushed before bending down to give her kiss as well. "And I'll give you mine!" Sakura looked at him before breaking into a full grin and throwing her arms around him. The two 7 year olds before Sasuke slightly pulled away seeing his brother in the distance. _

_Before he left, he heard something that he'll never forget, and he heard something that he'll treasure throughout his life. _

"_Sasuke-kun… Sakura-chan loves you desu!"_

_**End Flashback **_

Sasuke smirked at the memory, looking at her again; he noticed that even when they were smaller he was still taller than her by more than 4 inches. He finally got back to reality and saw that the other 3 were in the middle of a conversation. "…-Sakura-chan! It's obvious that miso ramen is the best!!"

Sakura glared at him, "No! Chicken ramen with eggs are!" Hinata blushed before shyly raising her hand. The two looked at her. Sakura smiled, "Tell him Hina-chan! Chicken ramen with eggs are the best!"

Hinata twiddled her fingers before answering, "Erm… well… I p-prefer…" she shrunk under the two long and hard gazes she was receiving and whispered out her answer, "B-Beef ramen…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes when the two yelled, "EEEEHHH?!?!" in unison… sometimes they were SO childish… again; he looked at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. He looked to the left and saw Hinata smiling at him. Her smile held a I-Know-What-You're-Thinking-Of kinda style… he sweat dropped and looked away.

_Sometimes I wonder if Hyuuga people can read minds with those silver eyes… _

He looked back and saw Hinata smiling at Sakura and Naruto again. The two continued bickering until Sakura sighed. "Mou! I give up! So what if miso ramen is the best?? I still prefer chicken and eggs!" Naruto nodded.

"Ah, and since I only eat the best, I like miso better!!" Naruto declared. Sakura bonked him as Hinata told him the same thing she told him minutes ago.

"Naruto-kun, p-please lower your v-voice…" Naruto once again rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sakura turned to the window when she heard a honk outside. She looked outside and grinned. She stood up and Hinata followed.

"Come on guys!! Our ride's waiting for us outside!" Sakura ran outside with Hinata trailing behind. The boy raised an eyebrow and asked Hinata something.

"Hinata-chan, how can you guys afford a car?" Naruto asked her. Hinata smiled sadly. Sasuke was about to tell Naruto not to ask, but Hinata answered.

"My parents kicked me out but they are still housing Neji-nii-san… but he refuses to go live with them in Konoha ever since they abandoned me so instead of giving him money face to face, they send a couple million yen every month to his house." Hinata explained. They nodded and went towards the car.

They were surprised when they entered that the car was occupied by Tenten and Neji.

When they saw him, they all widened their eyes in surprise.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

**K guys! I'm finished with this chapter!! A happy 4****th**** of July to you all, I have to get ready because my brother's birthday is on July 5****th****… well anyways, sorry if this chapter was a bit short. I tried to get back my ideas after vacation in Las Vegas because my mind was completely empty. Well anyways, this was Birthday Kisses Part 1 next one will be Birthday Kisses Part 2 (BKP2) **

**Next update should be around Saturday or sometime next week. But I do know it will be July 6 and onwards because July 4 is Independence Day and July 5 is my ugly brother's b-day so yah… hope you review!! The next chapter will not be updated unless I get more than 5 reviews!! **

* * *

**:.Review Thanks Corner.: **

_**BlueDigivice**_

_**Kiira **_

_**Neko no Yummei**_

_**sasukeXsakura25-Aku-Tenshi **_

_**harunosakua**_

_**sallyluv16**_

_**TheWhiteWind **_

_**boo93**_

_**goingtothemoon**_

_**sakura the lover**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS!! PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!! READING YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME WANNA UPDATE FASTER FOR YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_

* * *

**Ok, well that's all for this chapter… and like I said above, **_**chapter 4 will not be updated unless I get more than 5 reviews! **_**Thanks guys! Have a nice Independence Day!! I hope you guys review and enjoy your weekends and holiday! Yay, I see fireworks:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! THE ONE THING I LOVE BEST OTHER THAN WRITING STORIES IS TO READ ALL YOUR REVIEWS! THEY REALLY MAKE ME TYPE FASTER TO GET THE CHAPTER DONE FOR YOU ALL!! **


	4. Stage 4: Birthday Kisses Part 2

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

_**Blah**_Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm, shout in words emphasize

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone, being abandoned by her family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having her didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC **

Updated Time and Date: **Thursday, July 5, 2007, 7:00 P.M.**

Disclaimer: **The world is so tough on me… they just couldn't let me own **_**NARUTO!!! **_**I also don't own any of the songs they sing.**

**

* * *

****Authoress Note: Ok, I should've put this up a couple chapters before but I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here! **

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Sakura and Ino: 19 ½ (Sakura turns 20 in this chapter) **

**Hinata: 18 ½ **

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½ **

**Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½ **

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33 **

**Anko: 32 ½ **

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50 **

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½ **

**Temari: 24**

**Gaara: 20 **

**Kankurou: 22 **

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5 **

**Aiko: 4 **

**Ruri: 6 ½ **

**Also, when Hinata sings solo, her songs and voice will be based on Kelly Clarkson and when Sakura sings solo, her songs and voice will be based on Avril Lavigne. When they sing together, I'll just put in a random song with a random band most likely two really old bands possibly Pussycat Dolls and ZOEgirl or when it's a Japanese song, possibly a Japanese pop band such as RYTHEM or something… I dunno… it depends, but I'm sure most of Hinata's solos will be Kelly Clarkson and Sakura's solos will be Avril Lavigne.**

**

* * *

**

_Uta No Kokoro_

_The Fourth Stage_

_Birthday Kisses Part 2 _

"SASUKE!!"

Tenten and Neji widened their eyes when they saw the said boy. They looked to his right and gaped when they saw Naruto. Tenten snapped out of her daze and quickly pulled Hinata and Sakura onto the large red GMC van. Sasuke and Naruto strangely stepped into the van with a weird out look on their faces.

Tenten immediately asked the two girls, "What in the name of Kami-sama are they doing here after 12 friggin long years??" Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped. Sakura began speaking.

"Weeeeeellllll…. I actually have no idea!" Sakura rubbed the back of her head, she had gained the habit from Naruto back then. Hinata sighed and shook her head while Tenten dropped her head. Neji just sighed and Sasuke closed the door. Neji started the engine and they began driving towards someone else's house to pick them up.

Hinata smiled shyly, "Ano, would you guys e-explain please?" the Hyuuga girl asked. Naruto grinned and nodded. Neji continued driving but was listening. Tenten also turned her head back to listen. Sakura and Hinata focused their attention onto the newcomers. Naruto cleared his throat as Sasuke looked out the window boringly.

"Ok, well, me and Sasuke-teme are in a band called ShaRaGan as you guys know and apparently we signed a contract with Oto Records, a small recording company in Oto City owned by Orochimaru, the snake bastard we hate. Me and Sasuke are trying to get a contract with a different company but so far, none has asked us. And so after our last concert in Konoha where we thought we did a great job, our manager, Anko blew up at us saying that we only had half the amount of people than we usually do in Oto. Then she started to explain crap about Konoha being a big recording place with big dudes and big companies with big contracts and stuff so she told us the reason why barely any Konoha people came to our concert was because they all come here to see Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan perform on the street! So now we're here because after a long talk with Anko she told us to get our asses here and see what's so special about you guys that you took all our crowds away!" Naruto took a deep breath and grinned. Everybody in the car blinked.

Sakura finally spoke, "S-So… you guys don't get many fans because of us…?" she hung her head down guiltily. Hinata also looked away sadly. Neji narrowed his eyes up front while Tenten rubbed the two's heads kindly. Naruto quickly shook his head repeatedly while Sasuke just continued looking out the window.

Naruto placed two hands in front of him defensively. "No! No, nothing like that!! It's not really what you think! I don't really care what the Anko lady says! But I'm really glad I met up with you guys again!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke stared at them. Sakura and Hinata smiled. Naruto suddenly 'tried' to snap his fingers. Everyone sweat dropped including Neji who was looking at his back-up mirror.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well I just got an idea! How about we rent a hotel in Konoha and spend the week there to play??" Sakura and Tenten nodded excitedly while Hinata shyly nodded. Neji just nodded. Sasuke shrugged. Naruto grinned. "Then it's decided! That'll be my birthday present for you Sakura-chan!!" Sakura grinned before looking at Neji.

Sakura smiled at Neji up front, "Neji!!! Can you pull up at Hinata-chan and my apartment? We wanna change and pack! Why don't you just drop Tenten off for her to change also and pack also? I'll call everyone to tell them! And… erm, I'm not sure about Naruto and Sasuke-san… anyways, onegai!" Sakura asked cutely. Neji sighed and nodded before stopping the car. They were exactly at Hinata and Sakura's apartment.

Hinata smiled before following Sakura out the car, she looked at Neji, "N-Neji-nii-san, w-why don't you go p-pick u-up the o-others first? We'll be d-done when you come back with everyone e-else…" Neji nodded. The two girls smiled and Hinata gently closed the door after saying bye to Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura unlocked the door to their apartment along with Hinata. The two stepped inside and sweat dropped when they saw Tsunade there counting her money. She looked up and saw them, "Ohohoho, Saku-chan, Hina-chan! What's up?" Sakura sighed as Hinata went to her room. Tsunade tilted her head in confusion. 

"Tsunade-baa-chan, you're going with Jiraiya to my b-day party right?" Tsunade nodded, Sakura smiled, "Well, me and the gang are going to be spending a week over in Konoha 'k?" Tsunade nodded again, "Ok!" Sakura retreated to her room. Tsunade blinked a few times before shrugging. She looked back at her money and grinned happily.

"Aye! I have all the money in the world!!! Mwuahahahaha!! Now… where's that bottle of sake…?"

Sakura inside her room finished dialing everyone's numbers to tell them.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata appeared outside their doors 15 minutes later. Sakura and Hinata each had one bag in their hands. Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled, "Y-You l-look pretty, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and looked at Hinata as well. She gave her a thumbs up. 

Sakura grinned, "You look so kawaii Hinata-chan!!" Hinata blushed and thanked her quietly. The two walked out off the hallway and into the main room of the apartment. Tsunade looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

Sakura had on a red tank top with a black V-neck elbow length sleeve shirt on top, showing part of her red tank top underneath, dark blue tight jeans tucked into black knee-high heel boots. Her short rosette hair was tied in two short braids resting on her shoulders and she had on a black French paperboy cap. There was a large red belt wrapped around her jeans along with some silver chains clipped onto the belt straps and pockets. She had on large silver hoop earrings.

Hinata had on a cute knee length red spaghetti strap summer dress with a black thin silk see-through shawl on top and a pair of red baby doll pumps. Half of her hair was pulled back by a ruby hair clip. She had on cute onyx studs.

It sort of looked like the color theme was red and black.

Tsunade gaped. "Wow, you guys look like you're going to rule the dance club!" Sakura and Hinata grinned. They heard a honk outside and waved at Tsunade.

"See ya Tsunade-baa-chan!" Sakura called out.

"Ja, Tsunade-san…" Hinata waved.

Tsunade smirked and waved at them. "Have fun girls! I'll be there sometime after you cut the cake ok? So don't mind me if I come late!"

"HAI!!"

* * *

As the girls walked in, Sasuke and Naruto's jaws dropped open. _They are so hot… _were the exact things that the two thought. Sakura and Hinata smiled. Sakura grinned, "Onto the club!" 

Here's what everyone was wearing:) Am I nice or what? Lol, sorry, so here's what they're wearing!

Ino was wearing a white elbow length button up collar blouse with first 4 buttons unbuttoned, along with a loose red tie, she had a sleeveless black unzipped hoodie jacket on top of the blouse, black fingerless short gloves, a short red and black plaid skirt, and black high heels with wraps going criss cross from her ankles and stopped at her knees. Her hair was tied in two low ponytails. (She changed from her original outfit when Sakura called)

Tenten was wearing a black t-shirt with the words _Look On Back To Know If A Guy's A Pervert _on the front in red rhinestones and then in the back it said _Make Sure They Aren't Reading The Front Words _in red rhinestones as well, she also had on a pair of denim short shorts, a pair of black and red converse flats, and white leg warmers. She had on a white cap and her hair was tied in a high ponytail that was pulled through the little space behind the cap.

Sasuke was wearing black baggy jeans with a silver chain clipped onto the belt strap, a navy blue button up dress shirt with the first 3 buttons left alone, and black converse. He had two black rubber bands around his left wrist.

Naruto was wearing black jeans and an orange t-shirt and dark blue sneakers.

Neji was wearing black skinny jeans and a sleeveless coffee color shirt, and black and white skater shoes. He had on a brown leather watch.

Shikamaru was wearing light blue faded baggy ripped jeans and a green t-shirt with a fish long sleeve shirt underneath and also black sketchers.

While waiting, it seems that everyone was keeping themselves occupied. Sakura smirked when she saw Tenten was making out with Neji in the front seat. Ino was staring at Shikamaru who was sleeping. Sasuke and Naruto appeared to have been arguing before they entered. Sakura and Hinata both coughed to get everyone's attention.

Hinata blushed when she saw that Neji was still kissing Tenten. _Eep! N-Neji-nii-san… _Sakura widened her eyes and quickly grabbed Hinata before she fainted. She sighed and placed Hinata onto a seat and sat down herself. Tenten pulled back and blushed heavily. Neji cleared his throat and started the engine.

The rest of the ride was noisy since everyone was chatting… well arguing in Sasuke and Naruto's case…

* * *

30 minutes later… 

The car pulled to a stop as Neji unfastened his seatbelt. Tenten did the same and soon everybody unfastened their seatbelts. Sakura gaped at the place as they got outside. "Wow… wow… WOW!!!" everybody jumped in surprise when she yelled the last part. They saw her run over to someone. They stared when they saw her getting bombarded with hugs by 3 kids.

In front of them was a kid with periwinkle long hair tied in two low braids with bangs and emerald eyes, a kid with long dark raven hair and onyx eyes, and a kid with spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes. There was a woman with long periwinkle bluish hair and chestnut eyes and seemed to be carrying a baby inside her stomach. A man with messy red hair and emerald eyes. A man with raven long hair tied in a low ponytail and onyx eyes. And a lady with long light brown chestnut hair and light brown eyes.

Sakura picked up the first girl and squealed. "Ruri-chan!!" she looked at a boy grabbing onto her leg and a girl hugging her waist. She grinned, "Daisuke-chan! Aiko-chan! I miss you guys soooo much! Look, it's your uncle!" Sakura pointed to Sasuke, the two immediately ran over to him. She grinned and felt a pat on her head.

She looked to see her brother. "Onii-chan!" Tsubasa grinned at her. Nadeshiko walked over and Sakura smiled. "Nade-chan!" she looked at Itachi and his wife, Junko. The two were with Sasuke. Sakura saw the girls all rushing over to her while the boys walked over to Sasuke. Sakura smiled. "You guys remember my onii-chan and onee-chan in law right? And you and Nade-chan remember the girls? And we all remember Ruri-chan of course!" Ruri squealed happily.

The girls cooed over the cute little girl. Sakura grinned. "She's so adorable ne!" Sakura said as she pecked the small girl on the cheek. She then left Ruri for the girls to fawn over. She looked at Tsubasa and Nadeshiko. "I'm so glad you guys could come!" Tsubasa smiled the two siblings sweat dropped when they saw Nadeshiko looking starry eyed at the place's name.

"I didn't know they named it after me! Ohohohohohoho…" Nadeshiko laughed bringing a hand to her mouth. Sakura sweat dropped. Sometimes… her sister in law just sorta… creeped her out… Sakura smiled at everyone and waved her hand for them to follow her.

"Come on you guys!! Let's go inside!!" Sakura grinned as she happily walked inside the club. Soon everybody followed asuit. But when Ino spotted a flower shop nearby, she quietly motioned for everyone except the kids and their parents and Sakura to come over…

* * *

Inside, everybody looked in awe. The club was decorated in beautiful red banners and the dance club section was covered in blue, purple, red, and pink lights. There were cherry blossom and rose petals covering the floor of the café. The café's lights were dimmed and there was a large table with all sorts of foods and also a large ice cream fruit cake in the middle. There was also a stage with a banner above it saying: 

♥**HAPPY 20****TH**** BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!!****♥**

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. She looked at them and wiped her eyes. "T-Thank you guys… t-thank you so much!" she covered her mouth with a hand when they all lined up. She looked at Hinata who was first. Hinata handed her a yellow rose. Sakura stared at Hinata in question. Hinata giggled.

"Sakura-chan… I wanted to say, arigato… for saving me from getting bullied when we were small… I really appreciate it… and since that day, I promised myself that from now on, whenever you need help, I would help you no matter what. Thank you so much Sakura-chan." Hinata said. Sakura gaped; the Hyuuga girl had a said more than a sentence WITHOUT stuttering. She hugged Hinata. Hinata smiled and let go and stood to the right side.

Next was Ino. Ino smiled at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, I know that even if I was the one that saved you, you were the one who actually saved me. When I was small, I was jealous of you about everything, until I saw you getting bullied. I felt mad at the kids picking at you. You saved me from becoming one of the snobbiest girls ever… thank you, Sakura-chan. Yamanaka Ino owes you a lot." Ino gave Sakura a stem of lavenders. Sakura smiled and hugged Ino as well. Ino stood to the left side.

Sakura stared at the next person, it was Tenten. Tenten smiled at Sakura, "Sakura-chan! Arigato! When I was small, nobody would be my friend because they were scared of my so called ability to possess weapons. You were my first friend ever. I want to thank you, because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met all these great people. Domo arigato gozaimasu, Saku-chan!" she handed Sakura a white lily. Sakura felt tears almost escaping her eyes. Tenten hugged Sakura tightly. She went to the right side to stand next to Hinata on the right side.

Next was Shikamaru. Shikamaru coughed and sighed, he handed her a cosmos. "Erm… Sakura… I know even if it's troublesome… but I just wanted to say, even though we broke up, I'm really thankful for all the moments you used to spend with me a long time ago. I'm really happy I met you. And I know that even if we don't talk much anymore, you helped me move on from the past. And I just wanted to tell you, you are a great friend. And I am ready to start a different relationship. Thank you, for helping me move on." Shikamaru hugged her and gave her a slightly kiss on the cheek. Sakura smiled. He went to go stand next to Ino on the left side.

The person now standing in front of her was Neji. Neji cleared his throat and Sakura watched in amusement. "Sakura-san, thank you for saving Hinata-san when we were small. You along with Tenten and Hinata made me realize how stupid I used to be. I would always say fate this and destiny that, but you guys helped me realize that there is no such thing as fate or destiny. For they only create opportunities for us, but we are the ones that make the decision to take that opportunity or not. Thank you." he handed her an orchid. He went over to stand next to Tenten on the right side.

Sakura looked up in surprise when she came in contact with Chouji. Chouji gave her a sunflower. She smiled and he blushed. "Ano… Sakura-chan, I know I may be a glutton and though I eat more than I think, but I just wanna thank you for being my friend. I mean my only friend back then was Shikamaru so thanks… you're really nice…" Chouji blushed, Sakura watched in amusement at his shyness. She giggled before hugging him tightly. Chouji blushed redder. He went to go stand next to Shikamaru in the left side.

Next was Shino. Sakura smiled at him. Shino handed her a daisy. She sniffed it and looked at him. "Arigato for being my friend." Sakura sweat dropped but gave him a hug nonetheless. Hey, it was Shino! So hearing that from the Aburame was actually more than 2 sentences in Aburame language! He went to stand next to Neji on the right side.

Sakura looked at the next person and to her horror, it was Rock Lee. Lee grinned at her and handed her a lotus. She sweat dropped. "SAKURA-SAN! I LOVE YOU! I WISH YOU A VERY YOUTHFULLY WONDERFUL BIRTHDAY! EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE GROWN OLDER BY ONE AGE, YOU STILL LOOK LIKE THE MOST YOUTHFUL PERSON ON THIS PLANET!" Lee bowed tried to kiss her on the lips but the person behind him kicked him over next to Chouji on the left side. Sakura sweat dropped.

She looked at the person in front of her. She smiled when she saw Naruto. Naruto grinned and gave her a magnolia. "Sakura-chan, even though I barely met you again, I just wanted to tell you that you're the greatest friend ever! I wanna thank you for being my friend when no one wanted to be my friend because they thought I was a weird kid and that I seemed like a monster with the whiskers and all… so yah… HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKU-CHAN!" Sakura smiled and hugged him. He grinned and went over to stand next to Shino on the right side.

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise when she saw Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, Sakura gasped when he handed her a huge bouquet of cherry blossoms and red roses. She felt tears well up in her eyes. _I-I don't even know him much… __**Che… baka… **__N-Nani?? __**You still don't know who he is! Oi vey… **__I have no idea what you're talking about! _Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke spoke. "I fulfilled my promise." Sakura tilted her head in confusion but was caught off guard when Sasuke gave her a peck on the forehead. He walked over to stand next to Lee on the left side. Sakura blushed heavily. _Sasuke-san…_

She was snapped out of her daze when Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, and Ruri stood in front of her. Tsubasa grinned and the three spoke together, "Arigato Sakura-chan! You've made us all very happy!" Sakura grinned and hugged the three. The three went to the right side.

Sakura stared as she looked at Itachi, Junko, Daisuke, and Aiko. The four smiled, well, Itachi smirked. "You're grown into a very wonderful person Sakura, I'm proud of my little cousin." Junko said smiling at her. Sakura grinned. Itachi poked her on the nose. She pouted and he chuckled. Daisuke and Aiko hugged her legs and grinned up at her. She smiled and ruffled their heads, Itachi and Junko led their kids to stand next to Sasuke.

Sakura stared at the two lines of her friends and family. Everyone smiled/smirked/grinned before they all sang, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sakura, happy birthday to you! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!"

Sakura gasped as Tsubasa took her arm and walked her down to the cake. He told her to blow out the candle. Sakura smiled before clasping her hands together and making a wish. _'I wish that one day… I'll find the boy from 12 years ago… I forgot his name, but I really want to find him!' _Sakura opened her eyes and blew out the candle. Everyone clapped happily and some of them even whistled.

Sakura smiled happily and cut the cake. Soon, she cutted everyone a piece. Everyone quickly took a plate and sat down. Sakura smiled at them before running up the stage. "You guys! I wanna thank you as well, so in return, I'd like to sing this song. If you guys still remember, this was our favorite song a long time ago. Though it doesn't really deal with the situation right now, I just wanna sing our theme song from when we were 7, remember what we said? When we grow up and find someone we love, we'll never change into someone else just because they don't like our personality. So here goes, also, can you be my back-up Hinata-chan?!" Sakura strapped the guitar onto her shoulders and smiled before starting the song. Hinata nodded and quickly went up the stage to grab a microphone. She sat on the stool beside the stool Sakura was sitting on.

Everyone looked at them as Tenten ran to dim the lights up on the stage. The lights were dimmed and soon the music started with Sakura playing the guitar and Hinata humming.

_This is Sakura singing_

_**(This is Hinata as back-up)**_

_**This is both of them**_

"_Step up - step up __**(step up)**_

_Step up - step up __**(step up)**_

_Step up - step up_

_Step up_

_Fall back, take a look at me and you'll see_

_I'm for real, I feel what only I can feel_

_And if that don't appeal to ya, let me know_

_And I'll go, cause I flow better when my colors show_

_And that's the way it has to be, honestly_

_Cause creativity, could never bloom in my room_

_I'd throw it all away before I'd lie,_

_so don't call me with the compromise_

_Hang up the phone,_

_I got a back bone stronger than yours_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**__**(la, la, la)**_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**__**(yeah, yeah, yeah, yea…)**_

_If you're trying to turn me, into someone else_

_It's easy to see, I'm not down with that_

_**(I'm not nobody's fool)**__ I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you're trying to turn me, into something else_

_I've seen it enough, and I'm over that_

_**(I'm nobody's fool)**__ I'm nobody's fool_

_If you wanna bring me down_

_Go ahead and try - go ahead and try_

_Don't know, you think you know me like yourself_

_But I fear, that you're only telling me_

_What I wanna hear, but do you give a damn_

_Understand, that I can't, not be what I am_

_I'm not the milk, and Cheerios in your spoon_

_It's not a simple, here we go not so soon_

_I might have fallen for that, when I was 14, and a little more green_

_But it's amazing, what a couple of years can mean_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**__** (ooh…)**_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**__**(yeah, you - yeah, yeah, yea…)**_

_If you're trying to turn me, into someone else_

_It's easy to see, I'm not down with that_

_**(I'm not nobody's fool)**__ I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you're trying to turn me, into something else_

_I've seen it enough, and I'm over that_

_**(I'm nobody's fool)**__ I'm nobody's fool_

_If you wanna bring me down_

_Go ahead and try_

_Go ahead and try_

_Try to look me in the eye_

_But you'll never see inside_

_Until you realize, realize, realize…_

_Thing are trying to settle down_

_Just trying to figure out_

_Exactly what I'm about_

_**If it's with or without you**_

_**I don't need your doubt in me**_

_If you're trying to turn me, into someone else_

_It's easy to see, I'm not down with that_

_**(I'm not nobody's fool)**__ I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you're trying to turn me, into something else_

_I've seen it enough, and I'm over that_

_**(I'm nobody's fool)**__ I'm nobody's fool_

_If you wanna bring me down_

_Go ahead and try_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**__** (yeah, yeah)**_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**__** (yeah, yeah)**_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**__** (…ooo)**_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**__** (…ooh)**_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**__** (would you be laughing out loud)**_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**__** (if I play it to my own crowd)**_

_**La, la, la, la - la, la…**_

_Try..."_

The two girls opened their eyes to see Tenten and Neji, Tsubasa and Nadeshiko, Itachi and Junko, and Ino and Shikamaru dancing. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise when she saw Ino. She winked at Hinata and Hinata giggled. She whispered something to Hinata and the girl blushed before nodding. Hinata got off the dance floor and walked over to Naruto. She asked him something and he smiled happily before accepting.

The two walked over to the dance floor. Sakura smiled and quickly looked in her head to find a song to play and sing. She smiled. She went backstage and soon everyone widened their eyes in surprise to see Kiba and Akamaru on the stage behind the drum set. Kiba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late, Akamaru didn't wanna take a bath…" everyone laughed.

Sakura appeared except this time there was a piano set up. Where it came from? Who knows? She smiled, "Ok guys, I really want you all to dance this time! Yes, even if it means guy to guy!" the boys groaned but did as told since it was her birthday. She grinned, "Okie dokie let's go!" the music started with Sakura playing the piano.

"_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by"_

The music stopped and Akamaru barked. Sakura smiled when she saw everyone dancing. Hinata pulled away from Naruto gently and smiled at him. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. Hinata smiled and got up stage. She whispered something to Sakura. Sakura blushed and nodded. She walked over to Sasuke.

She cleared her throat and looked away while holding out a hand to him. He raised an eyebrow but smirked and took it. Hinata smiled. Naruto grinned. Hinata smiled at Kiba and Akamaru before looking back. Naruto walked onto the stage and whispered something to Hinata. Hinata blushed and nodded. Naruto grabbed another microphone. The music played and Naruto and Hinata looked at each other before nodding.

_This is Hinata_

_This is Naruto _

_**This is both of them**_

_Baby come close let me tell you this_

_In a whisper my heart says you know it too_

_Baby we both share a secret wish_

_And you feelin' my love reaching out to you_

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it end no**_

_**Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay**_

_**Hold tight baby**_

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it fade out of sight**_

_**Just let the moments sweep us both away**_

_**Lifting us to where**_

_**We both agree**_

_**This is timeless love**_

Sakura stared in to Sasuke's eyes as he held her close as the two slow danced. Sasuke in turn, stare into her eyes as well… _'His eyes…' 'Her eyes…' 'They're mesmerizing…' _Sakura and Sasuke just stared at each other like they were in a trance. They didn't notice anybody else around them. To them right now, the only existing things were each other… there was nothing more interesting than each other…

Sasuke looked at her and pretty soon the two came even closer. Their foreheads were touching and their noses were slightly touching. Sasuke raised a hand to place a strand of hair behind her ear. Sakura leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. _'He said… he fulfilled his promise to me… but… but… he couldn't be…? Could he?' __**'Geez, you finally realize!' **_Sakura snapped her eyes open. Sasuke smirked. He gently placed his lips on hers, their lips were touching, but not exactly to call it a kiss.

"Sakura… do you remember me now?"

_I see it all baby in your eyes_

_When you look at me you know I feel it too, yes I do_

_**So lets sail away and be forever baby**_

_Where the crystal ocean melts into the __**sky**_

_We shouldn't let the moment pass_

_Making me shiver let's make it last_

_**Why should we lose it don't ever let me go**_

Ino looked at Shikamaru and bit her lip as the two danced. Shikamaru sensed her uneasiness and raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong Ino?" Ino looked at Shikamaru. She knows she's confessed to him countless of times, but somehow, this time, she felt more deep towards him and her feelings were stronger. She bit her lip and looked at him determinedly. "S-Shikamaru-kun…" Shikamaru widened his eyes, she's never called him by his full name before. Ino nodded inwardly before smiling sadly at him. "Shikamaru… I know that I have confessed to you many times already, but this time, will be my last. Nara Shikamaru, I, Yamanaka Ino, have fallen in love with you. And I… I am afraid that this love is too strong for me to hold back. Shikamaru-kun… I… I… I love you…" Ino whispered the last part as she felt tears escape her eyes.

Shikamaru stared in astonishment, many times before, her confessions would always be described as goofy, but this time… he knew she was deep… and he knew he was in deep as well… he smiled before lifting her chin to make her look at him. Ino stared at him. Shikamaru wiped away her tears before replying, "Ino, I'm ready to return your feelings. And even though I am not deeply in love with you, I know, that I will fall in love with you, if not now, than later. But right now, I can only ask you one thing no matter how troublesome it may be…

"Yamanaka Ino, will you wait for me to return your feelings?"

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it end no**_

_**Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay**_

_**Hold tight baby**_

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it fade out of sight**_

_**Just let the moments sweep us both away**_

_**Lifting us to where**_

_**We both agree**_

_**This is timeless love**_

Tenten blushed heavily under Neji's gaze. The two's bodies were actually pressed together really close. So close that Tenten could even feel Neji's breath upon her neck. She inwardly shivered. Neji smirked and his gaze dropped from her eyes down to her lips. Tenten also followed him and stare at his lips.

Neji smirked before pressing their bodies even tighter together. And before Tenten knew it, he pressed his lips onto her lips gently. Their arms were already wrapped around each other since the dancing began. Tenten added more pressure to the kiss and the kiss soon changed into a gentle one into a hungry one. They pulled apart for air and Neji smiled a true smile. Tenten widened her eyes as she blushed. _'H-He smiled…' _The next question caught her off guard.

"Tenten, will you be my girlfriend?"

_**Timeless**_

_Baby its timeless_

_Oh baby its timeless_

Hinata and Naruto took a quick breath as the two started singing again. In between the music solo break, Naruto smiled at Hinata before hugging her, making the song look more real. Naruto placed his head in between the crook of Hinata's neck, she soon did the same. He whispered something into her ear that made her unconsciously shiver.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright with me singing with you, it's not uncomfortable is it?"

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it fade out of sight**_

_**Just let the moments sweep us both away(just let the moments hey yeah)**_

_**Lifting us to where**_

_**We both agree**_

_**It's just timeless **_

_**It's just timeless**_

_**Love**_

"Sasuke-kun… you… you kept your promise… after all this time… thank you…"

Sasuke smiled slightly and hugged her tightly as Sakura held him closer to her, breathing in his scent, the scent that she loved and missed so much. The scent that she had been secretly longing for, for 12 years…

"I would never break a promise. Especially if it's something I promised you."

-T-I-M-E-

"Yes Shikamaru. I will wait for you. Forever and ever even if it's timeless…"

Shikamaru smiled and rubbed her hair. Ino smiled and sniffed as tears fell out of her eyes. She hugged him tightly as he continued rubbing her hair affectionately. After everything, he finally gave her a different answer…

"I'm sorry for being so stupid all this troublesome time, Ino… but I'm sure, that I will fall in love with you. Because, you're troublesome."

-L-E-S-S-

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Neji, I love you."

Neji smiled and gave her a sweet, slow, gentle, and romantic kiss. Tenten felt herself melt… who ever knew that the Hyuuga prodigy could be such a romantic person? Well, definitely not me or anybody for that matter!

"I love you too Tenten."

-L-O-V-E-

"It's alright N-Naruto-kun… I'm not uncomfortable... and… and… I-… I really like you singing with m-me…"

Naruto grinned and hugged her. Hinata blushed like a ripe tomato. Naruto breathed in her smell and sighed in happiness when he recognized what that smell was. _Definite raspberries…_

"I'm glad Hinata-chan! I was scared you didn't like me singing with you! Hehe…"

-TIMELESS-LOVE-

Everybody else giggled and laughed when they saw the four 'couples.' The 8 quickly broke apart and blushed. Kiba grinned from up on the stage before yelling:

"OH YEAH! IT'S TIME TO UNWRAP PRESENTS!!!!"

"ARF!! ARF!!"

* * *

**Ok, well, it's amazing what happens when you stay up until midnight to write a full chapter. Lol, ok well you might think that now since Sakura realized who Sasuke was to her, that the story should be ending already but! YOU-ARE-WRONG!! Hahaha! There's going to be plenty of twists coming up, I can tell you that:P The songs I used are as following: **

**1. Nobody's Fool (Acoustic Version) by Avril Lavigne **

**2. Innocence by Avril Lavigne **

**3. Timeless by Kelly Clarkson featuring Justin Guarini **

**Sorry if the characters are OOC in this chapter, I just had to somehow make it fluffy, but I just had to make Neji and Sasuke talk more than usual... T-T... but um, sorry if the fluff was a bit immense, but I needed to start the chemistry somewhere!**

**Well anyways, I'm not really satisfied with the reviews since I got 10 reviews last time but it stooped to only 6 reviews this time so I might raise it to 10 reviews or no update. But well yah, I mean I don't wanna continue writing a story that nobody likes. I mean I only got 6 reviews when my story is on the alert list of 12 people. **

**I know, I know, I should just be happy with what I have… oh well… **

* * *

**:.REVIEWS THANKS CORNER.: **

_**sasukeXsakura25-Aku-Tenshi **_

_**boo93**_

_**kattylin **_

_**Neko no Yummei **_

_**sallyluv16 **_

_**cherryuchiha123 **_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT! YOUR REVIEWS REALLY KEEP ME GOING! IT'S THE ONLY REASON HOW I CAN UPDATE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

* * *

**Ok, this time, I'm going to tune it up a notch and see how it goes, k? **

_**NO CHAPTER 5 UNLESS I GET 10 OR MORE REVIEWS**_

**Sorry, I just wanna test it out and see how many I can get… but I do mean it ;) **

**Next chapter: **_**The Best Present**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS AND I APPRECIATE IT IF YOU TAKE A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME TO REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Stage 5: The Best Present

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

_**Blah **_- Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm, shout in words emphasize

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone, being abandoned by her family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having her didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise of happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC **

Updated Time and Date: **Saturday, July 14, 2007, 8:30 P.M.**

Disclaimer: **The world is soooo tough on me… they just couldn't let me own **_**NARUTO!!! **_**I also don't own any of the songs they sing.**

**

* * *

****Authoress Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here! **

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Sakura and Ino: 19 ½ (Sakura turns 20 in this chapter) **

**Hinata: 18 ½ **

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½ **

**Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½ **

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33 **

**Anko: 32 ½ **

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50 **

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½ **

**Temari: 24**

**Gaara: 20 **

**Kankurou: 22 **

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5 **

**Aiko: 4 **

**Ruri: 6 ½ **

**Also, when Hinata sings solo, her songs and voice will be based on Kelly Clarkson and when Sakura sings solo, her songs and voice will be based on Avril Lavigne. When they sing together, I'll just put in a random song with a random band most likely two really old bands possibly Pussycat Dolls and ZOEgirl or when it's a Japanese song, possibly a Japanese pop band such as RYTHEM or something… I dunno… it depends, but I'm sure most of Hinata's solos will be Kelly Clarkson and Sakura's solos will be Avril Lavigne. **

**NOTE: I'VE DECIDED FOR THIS STORY TO END ON ITS 10****TH**** OR 15****TH**** CHAPTER **

**WARNING: VERY, VERY SHORT CHAPTER!!**

**

* * *

**_Uta No Kokoro_

_The Fifth Stage_

_The Best Present _

Sakura smiled at Kiba, "Aa, he's right! Lets!" everyone cheered and they went over to the table filled with presents. Sakura looked at Sasuke as they both walked side-by-side together. Sasuke looked at her and noticed her silence. He stopped suddenly and she stopped to look at him, "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

Sasuke narrowed her eyes, "I should be asking you that question." Sakura widened her eyes. She looked away, a blush covered her cheeks. He didn't notice though, "Tell me."

Sakura simply kept facing the other way, she opened her mouth to speak, "Sasuke-kun… are you… really going to keep your promise…?" Sasuke smirked at her.

He looked at her straight in the eye, "Haven't I told you that Uchihas don't break promises?" Sakura sweat dropped. _'Could've fooled me…' _Sasuke suddenly remembered, "Ah, wait, I haven't…" –double sweat drop-…

Sakura sighed, "Well let's just get to the table alright?" Sasuke nodded. The two walked over there. Sakura took her place on the couch. She smiled widely as Sasuke went to sit next to Naruto. "Yappai! Let's get this thing started!!"

Sakura opened up a box that had a purple wrapping. She saw a card and read it. She smiled as she opened the box. She widened her eyes. Inside were all types of flowers sitting in the box with a beautiful golden bracelet with charms on it, the charms were words spelled together to make 'Forehead Girl,' Sakura smiled and instantly knew who it was. She gave Ino a bone crushing hug. "Arigato Ino-pig!"

Ino smiled and laughed, "I thought you would've hit me over the head, Forehead Girl!" Sakura giggled before pinched Ino's cheek. Ino made a funny looking face.

Sakura laughed, "I would if it was a normal day, but today's my birthday and your gift brings back memories…" Ino smiled and hugged Sakura before letting go.

"Well hurry up! I wanna see the rest of your presents!" Sakura laughed and nodded. She opened a box with red wrapping. She untied the knot and carefully got the wrapping off before looking at the card she smiled and opened the box, she gasped when she heard a bark.

"Arf! Arf!"

Everyone looked at the box with interest, Sakura squealed as she got out a cute puppy with features like a wolf, and oddly the puppy was a peachy color with its stomach being a snow white color. Sakura grinned, "Arigato, Kiba-kun, and Aka-chan! She's so kawaii!"

Kiba grinned, "The salesperson said she'll grow to be about Akamaru's size, small, but she's really cute too! Akamaru wanted to mate with her… it was pretty disgusting watching him flirt since he's a dog ya know! So, watcha' gonna name her Sakura?" Sakura scratched the puppy's ear and thought for a bit. She giggled when she tilted her head and licked her hand.

"Hmm… well, how about Luna?" Sakura looked at her, she shook her head. Sakura thought a bit more, "Well she is a female so… how about Mamemitsu?" the puppy tilted her head but shook her head again, Sakura sighed, "Eto… since you're a peachy color… how about, Momo-chan?" she barked in reply and licked Sakura. Sakura giggled and laughed, "Hai! Momo-chan it is then!"

The girls squealed at the puppy since it was so cute. The kids laughed and wanted to touch it but their parents kept them back. Sakura smiled as Momo sat on her lap with Akamaru nearby as well. Sakura grinned, "Ne, Momo-chan, I think someone has a little crush on you!!" she winked at the puppy. Momo barked and licked Akamaru. Akamaru scratched his head shyly before licking her back.

"Awww!" the girl cooed at their cuteness. The boys chuckled and the kids, well they were kids so of course they giggled.

Sakura smiled and patted her head before moving on to the next present. She lifted up a small orange box. She smiled and ripped the wrapping and opened the box. She found 25 tickets to go to Suna Hotel Spa and Resort. She gasped and saw a card. She opened the small card and sweat dropped. She gave Naruto a hug. "Arigato Naru-chan!! I've wanted to go to Suna!!"

Naruto grinned, "It's nothing Sakura-chan! Who are you taking though?"

Sakura sweat dropped, "Everyone here you baka!" Naruto laughed. Everybody in the room sweat dropped. Sakura shook her head and handed a ticket to everybody. She kept hers in her purse and opened up the next box. The box was a pink color with a green ribbon tied around. Sakura untied the review and opened the lid, she gasped. Inside was a picture of Nadeshiko and Tsubasa sitting near the bathtub with bubbles all over them because they were trying to chase a naked Ruri around the bathroom, Ruri was filled with bubbles as well. There were smiles plastered on each of their faces.

Sakura laughed, "Arigato, Nadeshiko-chan, Tsubasa-onii-chan, and Ruri-chan!" she showed the picture to everybody who laughed/chuckled when they saw it. The girls were squealing at how cute it was and stuff. Ruri blushed when she met Aiko and Daisuke's gaze. The two giggled and hugged her. Ruri squealed. Sakura laughed. "You guys are so precious!" Itachi had a smirk on his face while Junko was giggling.

Sakura laid it down carefully and opened the next box; she almost squealed when she saw it, but calmed down, it was a cute brown teddy bear holding a lollipop and a card. Sakura read the card and smiled, "Arigato Hinata-chan, it's so kawaii!" Hinata blushed. The girls cooed while the boys stayed quiet. The kids were looking at it with hopeful eyes.

Sakura smiled and opened the next one, she giggled when she saw it was a stem of cherry blossoms along with some lady bugs. She smiled at Shino, "These would do well for the front lawn of the apartment!" Shino nodded. Sakura sweat dropped. She looked over to see Akamaru and Momo nuzzling each other, she giggled.

Sakura opened the lid to the next one to see a lovely white dress folded up neatly in the ivory box, she gasped when some gorgeous butterflies flew outta the box. She looked to see a butterfly jewelry set. She smiled; "Oh my goodness, it's beautiful!" she showed the girls who gasped. She looked at the card and smiled wider, "Thank you, Itachi-san, Junko-san, Aiko-chan and Daisuke-chan!" Itachi and Junko smiled while the two kids hugged her. Sakura giggled and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura opened the next box, there was a another small ivory box, she opened it and widened her eyes when she saw a GORGEOUSLY SHINY necklace with rose shaped diamonds all around the necklace chain, her jaw dropped when she saw a shiny full-diamond rose shaped hair clip. She gasped, "H-Holy cow…" she read the card and gasped again, "Arigato, Neji-san! Ten-chan! I don't know what to say…"

Tenten smiled, "No problem Sakura-chan, I just helped pick it out, Neji bought it…" Neji grunted. Sakura smiled.

She gave them a hug and earned another grunt from Neji. Sakura grinned, "Arigato, you guys!" they smiled/smirked. She went back to her seat. She opened the next box and raised an eyebrow. It was… a set of chips in all different flavors. She sweat dropped, immediately knowing who it was, "A-Arigato… Chouji-kun…I'm set for the year… hehe…"

Chouji blushed, "Aw –munch-, shucks… it's –munch- nothing…" Sakura sweat dropped. She opened the next box and to her dismay… it was from Lee, and do you know what it was? It was an exact replica of the green spandex he always wears… Sakura's eyes widened, she smiled though and gave Lee a hug.

"Err, thanks, Lee…" Lee blushed and hugged back, too shy to say anything. Sakura sweat dropped she looked around for more boxes but realized that was all. She suddenly remembered Sasuke didn't give her anything. "Ok, well let's move on-!" she was cut off by Sasuke walking towards her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow when he knelt in front of her. "Sakura." she looked at him. He smirked, "I was wondering, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Sakura gasped. "I told you that when I came back, we'll be together forever, and over the time in Konoha, I couldn't stop thinking about that little pink haired girl from 12 years before… Sakura, do you still love me?" Sakura felt tears trailing down her cheeks.

Sasuke wiped it away. Sakura jumped on him and hugged, "Yes!! I waited for 12 goddamn years for you to say that!!" Sakura smiled and looked at him. He smiled a small smile but Sakura caught it. She blushed before leaning in.

3 inches…

Everyone looks at them anxiously…

2 inches…

Itachi is covering Daisuke's eyes and Junko is covering Aiko's eyes…

1 inch…

Tsubasa is too happy to do anything and Nadeshiko covers Ruri's eyes…

0 inches…

KISS!!

Everyone cheered as Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's arms were already around her waist. The two pulled apart and Sakura smiled happily. She stood up from Sasuke's embrace and everybody looked at her.

"Minna-san, I would like to thank you all for the wonderful party tonight. Now don't think it's over because we have karaoke night!! But first of all, I'd like to say that you guys are the most wonderful people that have come into my life. Some have come and gone, but I know that even if one day we'll separate and walk our own different paths, that you guys will always be in one place… in my heart… thank you…" Sakura felt trails of tears trailing down her cheeks at a rapid pace. She hugged Sasuke and smiled at them.

Ino grinned, "Aw… thanks Kura-chan!!! Now… GROUP TACKLE!!!"

"EEEKKK!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

-SNAPSHOT!-

_Sakura and Sasuke buried on the floor hugging each with Naruto and Hinata on top of them, Sakura and Naruto are laughing, Hinata is blushing while smiling, and Sasuke is smirking. Ino and Shikamaru are on top of Hinata and Naruto with the two of them gazing at each other's eyes, Tenten and Neji are on top of Ino and Shikamaru and the two are kissing, Chouji is left on the side eating chips and looking at the pile happily. Shino and Kiba are on top of Tenten and Neji, Kiba is grinning while Shino was… being Shino… Lee is on top of those two doing a 'Good Guy Laying Position' pose… Nadeshiko and Tsubasa are on each side of Sakura and Sasuke laughing, Junko and Itachi are on top of Lee both having an expression that says 'We're falling!' Daisuke, Aiko, and Ruri are on top of Junko and Itachi giggling, and of course, Momo and Akamaru is on the very top lying next to each other. _

"OMG! WE'RE FALLING!!"

"EEK!!"

"WHOA!!"

"GAH NARUTO YOU'RE HEAVY!!"

"DOBE!"

"N-NARUTO-KUN!! I- EEP!!"

"NEJI WATCH OUT!"

"AH!"

"SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY BUM I- AHHHH!!"

"T-TROUBLESOME! WHOA!"

"T-TSUBASA-KUN!!"

"WHOA, I'LL COVER YOU NADESHIKO!!"

"ITACHI LOOK OUT!"

"JUNKO!"

"DAISUKE-KUN!!"

"DAISUKE-NII-CHAN!"

"RURI-CHAN! AIKO-CHAN!!"

"I'M BEING –MUNCH- LEFT OUT!"

"SAKURA-SAN! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"…!"

"WHOA!! SHINO GET YOUR BUTT OFF MY FACE!!"

"ARF!!"

"ARF!!!!"

-SNAPSHOT!-

_Sakura and Sasuke are on the floor widening their eyes, Naruto is lying on top of Hinata whose face was incredibly red, Shikamaru is planted face first on the ground with Ino laughing and straddling him, Neji and Tenten are on the ground on top of Naruto with Neji widening his eyes and Tenten with her mouth open in O shape, Shino is lying on top of Kiba who didn't look too happy, Tsubasa is unintentionally pinning Nadeshiko on the ground trying to 'protect' her and the baby, Itachi and Junko are falling with their arms extended out to each other, Daisuke is on the ground blushing because Ruri and Aiko were on either side of him, the two were hugging him tightly. Lee is the only one standing and he is doing the 'Good Guy' pose. Momo is on the floor on her back and Akamaru is standing on two paws and looked like he was going to fall on Momo, and of course… Chouji is caught in the middle of his jump onto them, so it looked like he was flying. _

Some things in life aren't always the sweetest type of candy. But that's how it is, if the candy sweet, then just throw it away and try another type. That's life too. Live each day to its fullest, and when you regret something, just try to redo it. But there is something that you need the most in life to survive the world…

Love.

Sakura grinned as she layed on the ground.

"This is the best present EVER!"

* * *

**Hehe, sorry for the short chapter but I was watching this really cute anime and I just felt all fluffy and stuff so I decided to make a short chapter… hehe… so anyways, I managed to type this up because my 5 year old cousin is asleep right now so I'm trying my best to type as quietly as I can… hehe… -.-'**

**So yeah, the last part has to be short. I know it's getting pretty boring since the chapters all seem fluffy but a twist is coming up pretty soon, that's all I can tell you but I can't tell you WHEN it's coming up… lol… **

* * *

**:.REVIEW THANKS CORNER.:**

_**Neko no Yummei **_

_**sasukeXsakura-Aku-Tenshi **_

_**sallyluv16 **_

_**Aiyo Rei **_

_**boo93**_

_**Minakui**_

_**CherryBlossom016**_

_**-my-name-is-V**_

_**VeRnAqUaY**_

**A BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!! I REALLY LOVED THEM:D **

* * *

**I'LL NEED 5 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**Next Chapter: It's Karaoke Night Baby!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **


	6. Stage 6: It's Karaoke Night Baby!

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

_**Blah**_Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm, shout in words emphasize

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone, being abandoned by her family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having her didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC **

Updated Time and Date: **Thursday, July 19, 2007, 12:40 A.M.**

Disclaimer: **The world is soooo tough on me… they just couldn't let me own **_**NARUTO!!! **_**I also don't own any of the songs they sing.**

**

* * *

****Authoress Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here! **

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Sakura and Ino: 19 ½ (Sakura turns 20 in this chapter) **

**Hinata: 18 ½ **

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½ **

**Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½ **

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33 **

**Anko: 32 ½ **

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50 **

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½ **

**Temari: 24**

**Gaara: 20 **

**Kankurou: 22 **

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5 **

**Aiko: 4 **

**Ruri: 6 ½ **

**Also, when Hinata sings solo, her songs and voice will be based on Kelly Clarkson and when Sakura sings solo, her songs and voice will be based on Avril Lavigne. When they sing together, I'll just put in a random song with a random band most likely two really old bands possibly Pussycat Dolls and ZOEgirl or when it's a Japanese song, possibly a Japanese pop band such as RYTHEM or something… I dunno… it depends, but I'm sure most of Hinata's solos will be Kelly Clarkson and Sakura's solos will be Avril Lavigne.**

**

* * *

**

_**Credits Go To… **_

**I just wanna thank **_**boo93**_** for helping me on the song suggestions on this chapter! Thank you SO much! I appreciate it a lot:) **

**And the other one goes to all my readers, thanks so much for supporting me you guys! And an UBER HUGE thanks to those who have reading my story from chapter 1 until here. Also another huge thanks for those who read AND review the chapters! I really wanna thank you guys!**

**

* * *

**

**I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto or any of the songs that they will sing…. let me go sulk alone in my misery… T-T… **

**NOTE PLEASE READ: Ok, before you guys start reading and give my reviews saying 'Hokage??', I'll tell you that in this fiction instead of having mayors and all that junk since its an AU story, I'm just going to make it simple and leave the Hokage thing instead, ok? Ok!**

* * *

_Uta No Kokoro_

_The Sixth Stage_

_It's Karaoke Night, Baby! _

Sakura smirked as she flipped open her cell-phone. She knew what the reason was for, "Yo, Tsunade-senpai! Lemme guess, you and Jiraiya can't come to my birthday party because you two have to 'catch up' over a cup of tea correct? And that you guys wish me a happy birthday and your presents for me are home, right?" Sakura smirked wider, "Hai, bye-bye… can't wait to see mini-Tsunade and mini-Jiraiya! Haha…"

Hinata giggled, "Tsunade-senpai and J-Jiraiya-san can't come because they're… err…" Hinata blushed. Sakura laughed and wrinkled her nose cutely. Hinata blushed redder since she was embarrassed to say what the two were doing.

Sakura smiled, "Hai! We have a bunch of naughty adults in our house… haha; well then let's get to the next part of the party shall we??" Sakura grinned and walked over to a large plasma TV and karaoke set along with some couches set up in front of the TV. Hinata nodded.

Naruto grinned and threw his hand in the air which held a microphone, "OH YEAH! IT'S KARAOKE NIGHT BABY!! LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!!" everybody cheered.

Sakura smirked and sat down onto Sasuke's lap, she looked at them as everybody took a seat. "Ok, who should go first?" Sakura smiled and tilted her head. Sasuke smirked behind her.

Naruto and Kiba both immediately shot up. The action made Akamaru and Momo slightly jump but the two stayed still on the rug in the middle of the couches. Naruto glared at Kiba, "I'm going first!" Kiba glared back, "No! I am!" the two started arguing until Sakura twitched.

She glared at them both, "Ya know what? Both of you aren't going! Hina-chan is!" Hinata made an 'eep' sound and blushed heavily. Sakura smirked as she looked at them. She knew that Hinata liked Naruto and that Naruto was too dense to know but secretly held feelings for her. She also knew that Kiba like Hinata as well. _Hinata sure is popular with the hyperactive boys huh?_ _**Che, you can say that again… **_

Hinata looked at Sakura pleadingly, "S-Sakura-chan! I-I…" she had no excuse and sighed as she dropped her head. Sakura smiled. She walked up to the front took the microphone.

Naruto grinned and Kiba grinned, "GO HINA-CHAN!" the two shouted in unison. They glared at each other again. Sakura giggled as Sasuke snorted.

Ino grinned, "What song Hina-chan?" Hinata blushed before thinking.

"A-Ano… G-Glitter… Ayumi Hamasaki… desu… please," Hinata said shyly. Ino grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Ino clicked in the song and the music started.

Hinata took a deep breath before smiling brightly. Naruto's eyes shone since he had never seen her look so confident before. He looked at her intently. Hinata just smiled and opened her mouth to begin,

"_Kono natsu bokutachi wa yori _

_Tsuyoku kagayaki wo masu _

_Ima wo tada daiji ni shite _

_Omoidashiteru kyonen no imagoro to _

_Tooi mukashi no imagoro no koto to ka _

_Kekkyoku hoshii mono wa kawatte nai _

_Yes still believe in love _

_Ano hi hitori de namida shiteta yoru wo _

_Ima demo yake ni hakkiri oboeteru _

_Dakedo koukai nante shite nai n da _

_Yes cause believe in love _

_Wow wow wow Otona ni natta no no no Zannen nagara _

_Wow wow wow Madamada kasoku wa tomaranai _

_Kono natsu bokutachi wa yori _

_Tsuyoku kagayaki wo masu _

_Odoridasu kodou wo tashika ni kanjiru _

_Bokutachi no mirai ga _

_Doko e mukatteru to shite mo _

_Ima wo tada daiji ni shite _

_Kawatta mono wa ittai nan darou _

_Kanashii toki ni nakenaku natta koto _

_Kanashii toki ni nakenaku natta koto _

_So I'll believe you _

_wow wow wow Taisetsu na mono wa yeah yeah yeah Kimi no egao _

_wow wow wow Sono tame ni wa sora mo toberu hazu _

_Kono natsu bokutachi no _

_Atarashii tabi ga hajimaru _

_Tooku no munasawagi tasuke ni kikoeru _

_Bokutachi ga yume miru _

_Ano basho e tsuzuku michi wo _

_Kyou mo mata sagashi ni ikou _

_Kimi no egao no wake _

_Kimi no sono kotoba no imi mo _

_Nee chanto wakatte iru tsumori da kara _

_Kono natsu bokutachi wa yori _

_Tsuyoku kagayaki wo masu _

_Odoridasu kodou wo tashika ni kanjiru _

_Bokutachi no mirai ga _

_Doko e mukatteru to shite mo _

_Ima wo tada daiji ni shite"_

Hinata panted heavily as she finished up. It was silent for a minute and she was scared she had sung terribly until a loud eruption of applause was heard. Tenten whistled, "Woohoo Hinata! You sure blew me away!" Ino and Sakura whistled along. The boys just stared in amusement as the kids cheered and Nadeshiko and Junko snapped their fingers jokingly.

Hinata blushed, "A-Arigato…" she blushed redder when Naruto attacked her in a breathtaking hug.

"HINATA-CHAN THAT WAS GREAT!! YOU SHOULD REALLY SIGN A CONTRACT YA KNOW!!" Naruto grinned. Hinata now looked like a ripe tomato. Sakura twitched and pulled Naruto from her.

"You baka! You could have suffocated her!" Sakura scowled as she sat Hinata onto the couch. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Ino took a deep breath before going up front. Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow as did the others.

"Ino-chan?" Ino nodded, "Ok, what song?" everyone looked at her.

Ino thought for a bit before smiling, "Can't Sleep, Can't Eat, I'm Sick. By Amuro Namie of course!" Ino smirked as she twirled the mic.

Nadeshiko smiled, "You got it!" she clicked it.

Ino stood still waiting for the music to play, in a few minutes the music played and Ino placed the mic in front of her lips. She took a deep breath before gaining confidence and opened her mouth to begin. Shikamaru looked at her in admiration. He looked like he was truly falling in love with her.

"_Can't sleep, can't eat, I'm sick _

_I've been thinkin' of you all the time _

_Netemo sametemo futoshita shunkan de sura _

_Yomigaeru ano na shi-n _

_You say like _

_**"You love me" **_

_I say like _

_"Yeah baby, really do" _

_Nankai mo toransu shite _

_Wazato oogesa ni _

_Wameiki _

_Day dream, mahiru no ofisu de _

_Ask me, what I dream about (It's you, baby) _

_Sono ta oozei mienai no Am I fool? _

_Sore ni nan ni mo te ni tsukanai no _

_Marude yamai mitai _

_Baby baby, all you've got to do is just……_

_Itsumo sumairu ni shite kurenakya _

_My lover boy _

_Zenbu no da-rin shidai no everyday yeah _

_Can't sleep, can't eat, I'm sick _

_I've been thinkin' of you all the time _

_Netemo sametemo futoshita shunkan de sura _

_Yomigaeru ano na shi-n _

_You say like _

_**"You love me" **_

_I say like _

_"Yeah baby, really do" _

_Nankai mo toransu shite _

_Wazato oogesa ni _

_Tameiki _

_Love is always first _

_Sou iu taishitsu na no (Don't forget, baby) _

_Toriatsukaikata ni chuui shite ne _

_Sukoshi memai ga shite kita mitai hold me _

_Baby baby, all you've got to do is just…… _

_Itsumo happi- ni shite my lover boy _

_Zenbu da-rin shidai no everyday _

_Can't sleep, can't eat, I'm sick _

_I've been thinkin' of you all the time _

_Netemo sametemo futoshita shunkan de sura _

_Yomigaeru ano na shi-n _

_You say like _

_**"You love me" **_

_I say like _

_"Yeah baby, really do" _

_Nankai mo toransu shite _

_Wazato oogesa ni _

_Tameiki _

_I'm fallin'……. fallin' in love with you _

_I'm fallin' _

_I'm fallin' in love with you _

_**Hey girl you're my love **_

_**Hey girl you're the one I want **_

_Oh, I need ya love boy _

_Zenbu da-rin shidai no everyday _

_Can't sleep, can't eat, I'm sick _

_I've been thinkin' of you all the time _

_Netemo sametemo futoshita shunkan de sura _

_Yomigaeru ano na shi-n _

_You say like _

_**"You love me" **_

_I say like _

_"Yeah baby, really do" _

_Nankai mo toransu shite _

_Wazato oogesa ni _

_I'm fallin'……. fallin' in love with you _

_I'm fallin' _

_I'm fallin' in love with you"_

Ino ended and grinned. Everybody clapped. Ino sat back down. Shikamaru kept on gaping. Ino raised an eyebrow, "Nani? Shika-kun your mouth looks like a goldfish and you look funny with your eyes like that!" Ino bursted out laughing. Shikamaru hugged her, Ino blushed. "Nani?"

Shikamaru sniffed in her scent, "I'm beginning to fall for you, you troublesome pig…" Shikamaru whispered. Ino's eyes softened and smiled as she leaned back. Sakura saw and smiled as she too leaned back into Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" Sakura shook her head. He shrugged and held her in his arms. Tenten stood up next. She raised a fist in the air.

"Yoshi! My turn! Hinata, rev it up to Keep Tryin', Utada Hikaru!" Tenten yelled out. Hinata sweat dropped but did as told. Tenten began tapping her feet to the beat, waiting for the cue for her to start. Neji stared in amazement at how confident his girlfriend was. She was simply a masterpiece.

"_I don't care about anything_

_Dou demo ii tte kao shinagara_

_zutto zutto inotteita_

_Naimono nedari_

_Chotto ya sotto de manzoku dekinai_

_Dakara Keep Tryin'_

_Juu-ji no owarai bangumi, shigoto no tsukare iyashite mo_

_Hitori ga sukoshi iya ni naru yo_

_Souiu no mo daiji to omou kedo_

_Kyonen yori mendoukusagari ni natteru zo_

_Chousensha nomi moraeru gohoubi hoshii no_

_I don't care about anything_

_Chotto chikoku shita asa mo_

_Koko kara ganbarou yo_

_Nando demo kitai suru no baka mitai_

_Nanka ja nai_

_Dakara Keep Tryin'_

_Honto wa dare yori hangurii_

_Kimochi no midare kakushite mo_

_Maiasa, yowakime na sugao utsusu kagami, taiji shitai yo_

_Tsukiyo no negai, utsukushii mono dakeredo_

_Hyouteki ni natte, doro ni tobikonde_

_Lady let's go!_

_I don't care about anything_

_Kuuru na poozu kimenagara_

_Jitsu wo iu to tatakatteta_

_Taisetsu na inochi, tottemo kinishi na_

_Anata wa sukoshi yasuminasai_

_Time is money_

_Shourai kokkakoumuin da nante iu na, yume ga nai na_

_Aijou yori money?_

_Daarin wa sarariiman datte ii jan_

_Ai ga areba_

_I don't care about anything_

_Dou demo ii tte kao shinagara_

_Zutto zutto inotteita_

_Naimono nedari_

_Motto da motto da manzoku dekinai_

_Dakara Keep Tryin'_

_Donburakokko_

_Yo no naka, ukishizumi ga hageshii_

_Donna toki demo kanji ga kawaranai no wa, tada anata_

_Shounen wa itsumademo itsumademo kataomoi_

_Jounetsu ni, jounetsu ni, onedan tsukerarenai_

_Otousan Keep Tryin' Tryin'_

_Okaasan Keep Tryin' Tryin'_

_Oniichan, Shashou-san, Oyomesan Keep Tryin' Tryin'"_

Tenten ended and immediately everyone applauded. Sakura grinned, "Wha, you should take my place on the street performances Tenten!" Tenten grinned back and went to sit with Neji.

Immediately her boyfriend kissed her. "You were wonderful…" Tenten smiled and leaned into him happily. Sakura looked around to see who else wanted to go. Suddenly, Sasuke pushed her off his lap. She looked at him in question.

"Go. Sing. I wanna hear." Sasuke said, more like commanded. Sakura twitched at his arrogance. She 'hmphed' and went up front. She grabbed the mic on the table.

She smiled brightly, "Kokoro no Tegami, BoA!" Junko nodded and clicked it. Sakura waited for the music to start. When it did, she began snapping her fingers to the beat. She grinned before taking a deep breath. Sasuke observed her carefully. She looked confident like it was normal. Which it probably was…

"_Wanna be, just wanna wanna be _

_Don't forget every beautiful days, _

_Wanna be, just wanna wanna be... _

_Wanna be, just wanna wanna be _

_Don't forget every beautiful days, _

_Wanna be, just wanna wanna be… _

_Tsuioku ni ukanda kimi no egao _

_Osanasa ga mada nokotteru _

_Atarashii machi ni wa naremashita ka? _

_Genki de kurashite imasu ka? _

_Nando to naku kimi no yasashii _

_Kotoba ni ah... hagemasarete kita _

_Kitto kakegae no nai mono wo _

_Kimi ga ita kara mitsukerareta _

_Tomo ni sugoshita hibi no subete _

_Douka wasurenaide ite _

_Forever dream _

_Wanna be, just wanna wanna be _

_Don't forget every beautiful days. _

_Wanna be, just wanna wanna be... _

_Shitsubou no hate ni wa egao no nai _

_Namida no sora ga tsuduiteru _

_Dakara boku wa donna koto ga attemo _

_Nake nai tsuyosa shinjiteru _

_Yowai jibun dare no sei demo nai to _

_kimi wa oshiete kureta ne _

_Kyou to iu hi ga asu ni kakaru _

_Kibou ni michiteru hashi naraba _

_Boku ga boku rashiku iru basho ga _

_Kitto sono saki ni aru to _

_Omou yo _

_Nando to naku kimi no yasashii _

_Kotoba ni ah... hagemasarete kita _

_Kitto kakegae no nai mono wo _

_Kimi ga ita kara mitsukerareta _

_Tomo ni sugoshita hibi no subete _

_Douka wasurenaide ite... _

_Kyou to iu hi ga asu ni kakaru _

_Kibou ni michiteru hashi naraba _

_Boku ga boku rashiku iru basho ga _

_Kitto sono saki ni aru to..."_

Sakura panted as she finished up. She smiled at everyone. "How was that for show huh?" everybody was speechless until a loud applause erupted. Sakura smiled. "ARIGATO MINNA!" she went to sit back on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke stared at her. _She obviously has natural talent… _Sakura looked at him curiously. "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong? You look SO surprised!" Sasuke blinked before smirking. He kissed her which took her by surprise.

The two pulled apart after a while and Sasuke smirked, "You REALLY should sign a contract." Sakura only smiled and looked back up. Sasuke followed her gaze.

Sakura smiled, "Nadeshiko-chan, Junko-san! Sing something!" Nadeshiko smiled and stood up. Tsubasa gaped while Ruri cheered. Nadeshiko grinned and winked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, play me Sakura Iro by Angela Aki, k?" Nadeshiko asked her. Sakura smiled and nodded. She clicked it and the music began. Nadeshiko took a deep breath before grabbing the mic. Tsubasa was still gaping. Nadeshiko smiled.

"_Kawazoi ni saiteta_

_Sakura namiki wo_

_Tomo ni ikite yuku to_

_Futari de aruita_

_Sekai ni nomikomare_

_Hakidasarete mo_

_Tada soba ni itakute_

_Motto motto motto_

_Jikan no nagare to ai no hazama ni ochite_

_Anata wo ushinatta_

_Koishikute me wo tojireba_

_Ano goro no futari ga iru_

_Sakura-iro no anata wo wasure nai_

_Zutto zutto zutto_

_Anata kara hanarete_

_Jibun wo shitta_

_Yume ni chikadukitakute_

_Motto motto motto_

_Hitei no kotoba ni oshitsubusarete mo_

_Hai agari tatakai tsuduketa_

_Kurushikute me wo tojireba_

_Ano goro no jibun ga iru_

_Sakura-iro no watashi wo wasure nai_

_Zutto zutto zutto_

_Furusato kokoro no naka de ima demo_

_Yasashiku hibiku yo_

_Sonna uta ga kikoeru_

_Koishikute me wo tojireba_

_Ano goro no futari ga iru_

_Sakura-iro no anata no koto wo_

_Sakura-iro no watashi no koto wo_

_Sakura-iro no jidai wo wasure nai_

_Zutto zutto zutto_

_Zutto zutto zutto"_

Nadeshiko ended the song and opened her eyes. Sakura smiled and began clapping, the other girls started clapping as well and soon the whole room was clapping. Nadeshiko smiled, "Arigato ne!" Sakura hugged her and she grinned before sitting back next to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa-baka! What are you looking at you lazybutt!"

Tsubasa sweat dropped, "You sang really well Nadeshiko-chan!" Nadeshiko smiled and gave him a kiss. Tsubasa smiled. Ruri jumped onto her mother's lap.

"Okaa-san is great!!" Ruri grinned, Nadeshiko smiled and hugged her tightly. Junko smiled before standing up as well. Nadeshiko looked at her. Junko smiled her.

"Nadeshiko, Crescent Moon, Nakashima Mika!" Nadeshiko nodded and clicked the song. The music started and Junko began nodding her head to the beat. Itachi stared at his wife as their kids looked at her in awe.

"_Koushite kami wo na de anata no yokogao wo miru_

_Hoshi no kafun ga mau umibe no suna no shamen_

_Sekkaku te ni ireta ai no kagayaki_

_Kudakeru no ga kowakute sono ude ni tsukamatte ita_

_Mikadzuki no shindai ni nekorobi_

_Damatte soi neshite_

_Kotoba de hanashikakezu ni me de toikakete_

_Watashi no naka no neko wa surodoi tsumekakushite jareru_

_Mirai wo uragitta nara_

_Tabun yurusanai_

_Anata no ikikata wo oshitete ichibyou goto ni_

_Hohoemi no kageri mo tsukiyo ni sarashite mite_

_Garasu no nami ga unette iru anna ni_

_Hahen de kizutsu itara doumeina chi wo nagasu no_

_Mikadzuki no shindai wa umi kara_

_Fuku kaze ni furueru_

_Donna ni gyakufuu datte watashi makenai_

_Jidai ni tsubusarete mo futari de_

_Ikinuite yukou ne_

_Anata no tayori nai toko_

_Kabatte agetai_

_Toki wa sunatsu yubi kara kobore ochiru_

_Sekaijyuu suzurete mu ni natte mo_

_Kono ai ga aru kagiri_

_Ikirareru_

_Mikadzuki no shindai ni nekorobi_

_Damatte soi neshite_

_Kotoba de hanashikakezu ni me de toikakete_

_Watashi no naka no neko wa surodoi tsumekakushite jareru_

_Mirai wo uragitta nara_

_Tabun yurusanai" _

Junko smiled and looked at them, "Hehe…" everyone started clapping and she blushed. She bowed before going to sit next to Itachi. "Itachi-kun! Won't you sing something?" Itachi grunted and looked away. Junko giggled, "Aw Itach-kun, you're such a spoilsport! Come on, please? Do it for the kids? And for me?" Junko asked him pleadingly.

Itachi just looked away. Junko pouted. "Mou… fine. Sasuke-chan, why don't you sing now?" Sasuke looked at her plainly before looking away to the other side.

Naruto grinned, "YOSHI! LET THE FUTURE HOKAGE OF KONOHA SING!!! YEEEAAAAHHHH!!!"

…

…

Cricket

Cricket

…

…

…

Chirp

Chirp

Sakura and Hinata stared at him while Sasuke sighed. Everyone else just gave him a bored look. Naruto grinned, "Ok! I'm gonna sing a song!!" everyone looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

Sasuke groaned, "No…" he slouched down and hid his face with his hands. "You baka… you're a shame to ShaRaGan…" Naruto ignored him and clicked the songs by himself.

The first song's title appeared and everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"OH! ENKA?!?!?!"

"_Atai abazure_

_Nantte iu na yo_

_Ore mo anta mo hassuru hassuru_

_Konya mo hitori namidazake_

_Naru zo naru zo_

_Hokage ni naruto_

_toida kunai ga oreru made_

_Iikazuri bune no akari ga nijimu_

_Byakuya o tabishite bonyari to_

_kimi o motomete Byakuya Baka_

_Asufaruto no michi o kotsu kotsu to fumi susumeba_

_Tsumetai kaze ga fuitekuru_

_Oo! seishun no shugyou dou!_

_Ano hi kimeta yume ni itsuka_

_Sora no taiyo to tomo ni hashiro!_

_Fuan no kaze ni notte_

_Kabutta neko o nuijatte_

_Hone made shabure_

_Ore no CALBEE [karubi_

_Agatte kudake no ninpouchou_

_Juunintoiro ore wa ore_

_Omae wa omae nan datte ba yo_

_Yuuhi no fuui ni hoete mita_

_Ore wa eiyuu ni narutte ba yo!_

_Jibun o shinjite tsuki susume_

_Kewashiki michi hodo_

_Idomu kachi ga arun da_

_Yume e yume e to katte e yuku_

_Daichi o kitte_

_Sora o tsukamu_

_Akirameru na_

_Vareba dekiru tte ba yo_

_Oo! seishun no shugyou dou!_

_Yowai jibun ni makenai de_

_Tsuyoi jibun shinjite aru to_

_Fuan no kaze ni notta_

_Genki no moto wa omae no koe_

_Itsumo kokoro ni_

_Hibiiteiru_

_Omaesan to no akushu de tamashii wa shizukami_

_Sakura fubuki ga naiteru ze_

_Okyakusan kara hakushu de ureshii kanibasami_

_Bokura tsuzuki ga ki ni naru ze_

_Daisuki na niku kyuu puni puni puni!_

_Oo! seishun no shugyou dou!_

_Ano hi kimeta yume ni itsuka_

_Sora no taiyo to tomo ni hashiro!_

_Fuan no kaze ni notte_

_Kabutta neko o nuijatte_

_Hone made shabure_

_Ore no CALBEE [karubi_

_Oo! seishun no shugyou dou!_

_Yowai jibun ni makenai de_

_tsuyoi jibun shinjite aru to_

_Fuan no kaze ni notta_

_Genki no moto wa omae no koe_

_Itsumo kokoro ni_

_Hibiiteiru"_

The girls just gawked. Sakura almost choked on her saliva. She walked up to Naruto and twitched, "No comment…" Naruto grinned. Sakura went to sit on Sasuke's lap again. Naruto sat down as Hinata complimented him. He grinned. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, aren't you going to sing?" Sasuke shrugged. Sakura sighed.

Ino growled and pushed Shikamaru off the chair. "You lazyass, you're gonna sing whether you like it or not!" Shikamaru sighed before grabbing the mic.

"What song you troublesome woman?" Ino growled before looking at it, she looked around the list a bit more before smirking.

"The Answer."

Everyone just stared in shock. Pretty soon the music started and everyone minus Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata had their jaws dropped. Err… minus the kids too.

Why?

Simple.

Shikamaru was rapping.

R-A-P-P-I-N-G

Rap-ping

"_Ore ga ikiteru riyuu nante shiritaku mo nai iitaku mo nai _

_Ikitakutemo shinitakutemo katte ni sora kara ishi wa futtekuru _

_Doro ni ochita mushi mo mizu ga hikeba mata ugokidashi mata yume o _

_miru _

_Juujika no imi o shiranakutatte ore wa kyou made ikiteiru _

_I'm on the wire I'll never go down _

_I just know, just know the answer _

_You're in the fire you'll never get away _

_We have to know, have to know the answer _

_Tokedashita ore no atama to wagamama ni ugoku migi no ude _

_Nigiritsubushite fumitsubushitemo kienai no wa chiisana yokubou _

_Kurushimu no wa ore wa nigate de omae wa sore o miru no ga suki de _

_If you wat (my pain) if you want (my head)_

_Subete omae no kuchi ni buchikondeyaru ze _

_Kusarikaketa hiza o karasu ga tsuibamu _

_Soshite ore wa ude dake de arukihajimeru _

_So what you want? So what you say? _

_Inoritsuzukete subete ga umakuiku nara kyou dake kami-sama ni _

_natteyaru ze_

_Tatoe omae ga nonoshiru koto o shinakutemo _

_Chibashitta sekai ga ore o fumitsubusu _

_Aishteru to iu no mo tabun uso darou _

_I'm on the wire I'll never go down _

_I just know, just know the answer _

_You're in the fire you'll never get away _

_We have to, have to know the answer _

_Arimoshinai uso o iu no wa tatta hitori no ore no sekai _

_Yume o miru hodo yo no naka wa doro ni mamiretemieru darou _

_Amai kotoba de nagusametemo kutsujoku dake ga hitori aruku _

_If you want (my pain) if you want (my head)_

_Kakkoyoku yaritakya usotsukeba ii ze _

_Tsukurikake no haka o omae wa kowashite _

_Suki na you ni ore no kao o naguru no sa _

_So what you want? So what you say? _

_Hoetsuzukete subete ga umakuiku nara kyou dake omae no inu ni _

_natteyaru ze _

_Futatsu ni wareta nou ga ima abaredasu _

_Omae no tame no ore wa iki taeta _

_Ire ga juneta michi nara tabun uso ja nai _

_I'm on the wire I'll never go down _

_I just know, just know the answer _

_You're on the fire you'll never get away _

_We have to know, have to know the answer _

_I'm on the wire I'll never go down _

_I just know, just know the answer _

_You're in the fire you'll never get away _

_We have to know, have to know the answer_

_Ore ga ikiteru riyuu nante shiritaku mo nai shi iitaku mo nai _

_Ikitakutemo shinitakutemo katte ni sora kara ishi wa futtekuru _

_Doro ni ochita mushi mo mizu ga hikeba mata ufokidashi mata yume o_

_miru _

_Juujika no imi o shiranakutatte ore wa kyou made ikiteiru _

_I'm on the wire I'll never go down _

_I just know, just know the answer_

_You're in the fire you'll never get away _

_We have to know, have to know the answer_

_I'm on the wire I'll never go down _

_I just know, just know the answer_

_You're in the fire you'll never get away _

_We have to know, have to know the answer _

_Tokedashita ore no atama to wagamama ni ugoku migi no ude _

_Nigiritsunushite fumitsubushitemo kienai no wa chiisana yokubou _

_Kurushimu no wa ore wa nigate de omae wa sore o miru no ga suki de _

_If you (my pain( if you want (my head)_

_Subete omae no kuchi ni buchikondeyaru ze_

_I'm on the wire I'll never go down_

_I just know, just know the answer_

_You're in the fire you'll never get way_

_We have to know, have to know the answer"_

Everybody just stared in complete shock after he finished. He sighed before plopping onto the couch again. Ino clapped and everyone snapped out of their daze to follow her example. Sakura smiled, "Never knew you still had it in you Nara," Shikamaru smirked lazily with one eye closed. Suddenly they heard a snore.

Everyone looked to the kids and chuckled when they saw the three kids sleeping. Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow and looked at her watch. She gasped, "Oh my gosh! 10:00! It's been an hour passed their curfew! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry kids but we have to go home. The kids need sleep, I'm so sorry!" Nadeshiko bowed politely.

Sakura smiled, "It's ok Nadeshiko-chan! We'll just get together some other time!" Nadeshiko smiled. Tsubasa waved and ruffled his sister's hair.

"See ya kiddo…" Sakura growled and made a dive for him before he ran out the door with Nadeshiko and Ruri.

Sakura sighed and looked at Itachi and Junko, "I suppose you guys must leave too right?" the two nodded. Sakura nodded and waved. The two smiled/smirked before taking the kids and heading out. Itachi waved to Sasuke, Sasuke nodded his good bye.

"Bye!" the room chanted.

Everyone went back to the karaoke. Naruto grinned, "WHO'S NEXT?!?! IT HAS TO BE LEE, CHOUJI, SASUKE, KIBA, SHINO, OR NEJI!!"

Lee sighed and shook his head, "I am sorry but Gai-sensei expects me in the gym right now. I forgot to tell him about coming late. I must leave." Sakura smiled. "It's ok Lee, I understand." Lee went from sad to happy and hugged her tightly. Sakura choked a bit and Sasuke glared. Lee blushed, "I wish you a youthful and happy birthday Sakura-san! Good night everybody!"

Sakura smiled and everyone else said bye to him. Tenten sighed and looked at them, "Any OTHER party poopers?" she was surprised when Chouji, Shino, and Kiba stood up.

Chouji looked at them, "I'm late for –munch- dinner." Sakura just nodded, "Happy –munch- birthday, Sakura –munch- san…" Sakura smiled and waved. He went out the door.

Shino just looked at her, "Happy Birthday." and with that he left. Sakura sweat dropped and waved. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Sakura looked at Kiba.

Kiba forcefully tried to pull Akamaru away from Momo. Sakura giggled, "Momo-chan!" Momo barked and licked Akamaru before jumping over to her owner. Sakura smiled, "See you tomorrow Kiba-kun!"

Kiba grinned, "Sorry I couldn't stay longer Sakura, I'll make it up to you tomorrow!" he waved and went out the door after he said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sakura grinned and said 'thanks.' Everyone said bye to the three.

Sakura sighed, "Ok, so it's just us now… what to do… aha! Sasuke! Go sing!" he glared at her and she flinched, "Ok… Neji?" Neji looked at her. He was about to say no until Tenten glared at him. He sighed and went up to grab the mic.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten grinned evilly. While Hinata just smiled… darkly. Naruto grinned while Sasuke just smirked. Shikamaru looked at him smirking as well. Neji glared at them, "Damn women… any requests…" he asked, more like demanded.

Tenten grinned, "Hai! Right here!" Neji looked at her, "Well Neji-kun… do you know the anime Digimon?" Neji gulped and nodded, "Let's hear you sing… Ai No Kishi from Hawkmon!"

That's it. He just died.

Neji gulped. "Y-You can't be serious?" Tenten nodded. Neji sighed and nodded. Tenten smirked before clicking it. Everyone was trying to cover their giggles and chuckles.

He glared at them and that shut them up except Sasuke. He just smirked arrogantly. Neji cursed and brought the mic to his lips.

"_Ai suru monotachi yo _

_Waga na wa Hookumon _

_Yuusha no akashi taru atsuki tamashii _

_Watashi koso senshi _

_Anata ga kuru no wo _

_Machitsuzukemashita _

_Kore koso unmei sore ga _

_Watashi na no desu yo _

_Ai suru monotachi yo _

_Waga na wa Hookumon _

_Yuusha no akashi taru atsuki tamashii _

_Watashi koso senshi _

_Anata ga iru kara _

_Tatakaeru no deshou _

_Watashi wa taorenai tatoe _

_Kono mi yakaretemo _

_Akuma yo, kiku ga ii _

_Waga na wa Hookumon _

_Naito no akashi taru hagane no tsubasa _

_Moeagare inochi _

_Ai suru monotachi yo _

_Waga na wa Hookumon _

_Yuusha no akashi taru atsuki tamashii _

_Watashi koso senshi _

_Akuma yo, kiku ga ii _

_Waga na wa Hookumon _

_Naito no akashi taru hagane no tsubasa _

_Moeagare inochi _

_Ai suru monotachi yo _

_Waga na wa Hookumon _

_Yuusha no akashi taru atsuki tamashii _

_Watashi koso senshi _

_Moeagare inochi" _

Everyone was now laughing more than anything. Sasuke was smirking a lot. Neji growled and sat down on the couch. He looked at Sasuke, "Let's see what your girlfriend tells you to sing, Uchiha." Sasuke twitched and stood up looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Well Sasuke-kun… how about… Suigintou no Yoru?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nodded. Neji growled. How come his girlfriend is so nice?!?! Tenten smiled at Neji. Hinata giggled and Ino laughed. Naruto was still laughing his ass off and Shikamaru was now sleeping.

Sasuke sighed as the music started.

"_Yomichi ni ukanda suigintou no hikari_

_Namida mo nai no ni nazeka nijimitatsu yo_

_Yomichi ni hisonda boku no kuroi kage_

_Nasake mo nai no ni nazeka ashibaya ni_

_Senaka ni mou hitotsu knamida no nioi_

_Tsuitekuru tsuitekuru_

_Tsuitekuru tsuitekuru_

_Senaka ni mou hitotsu kokoro no mayoi_

_Nigeteyuku oikakeru_

_Nigeteyuku oikosareteku_

_Hitotsu futatsu kage kasanari_

_Gusari to mune hitotsuki _

_Futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

_Yomichi ni ukanda suigintou no hikari_

_Namida mo nai no ni nazeka nijimitatsu yo_

_Yomichi ni hisonda boku no kuroi kage_

_Nasake mo nai no ni nazeka ashibaya ni_

_Senaka ni mou hitotsu knamida no nioi_

_Tsuitekuru tsuitekuru_

_Tsuitekuru tsuitekuru_

_Senaka ni mou hitotsu kokoro no mayoi_

_Nigeteyuku oikakeru_

_Nigeteyuku oikosareteku_

_Hitotsu futatsu kage kasanari_

_Gusari to mune hitotsuki _

_Futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

_Hitotsu futatsu kage kasanari_

_Gusari to mune hitotsuki _

_Futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

_Hitotsu futatsu kage kasanari_

_Gusari to mune hitotsuki _

_Futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

_Hitotsu futatsu kage kasanari_

_Gusari to mune hitotsuki _

_Futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni_

_Hitotsu futatsu kage kasanari_

_Gusari to mune hitotsuki _

_Futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni"_

Everybody clapped. Sakura smiled. "Sugoi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged him and he smirked. Neji scowled and looked away. Sakura smiled. "Ok… well now that that's done… time for…" Sakura took a bottle of whiskey out and everyone widened their eyes as she pulled off the tight lid. As the lid was off…

"EEK!"

The whiskey bursted out of the bottle, spraying everyone. Sakura laughed as she continued emptying the bottle on everyone. Sasuke smirked as he opened another one and let the contents drip onto the birthday girl. Sakura squealed, "SASUKE-KUN!"

Soon the whole room was wet and filled with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH!"

"E-EEK!"

"UCHIHA!"

"HYUUGA!"

"UZUMAKI!"

"BAKA!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! MENDOKUSE!"

* * *

An hour later…

Sakura gasped as she collapsed on the wet couch. She grinned, "So now that we're done with that, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?"

Ino grinned, "How about we get together to plan for out trip to Suna?"

Tenten nodded excitedly, "Yeah! We'll meet at the Flower and Leaf! I heard they have THE most extraordinary breakfast servings!"

Hinata smiled, "T-That sounds good… a-and d-delicious…"

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Then it's decided! We'll meet up at the Flower and Leaf tomorrow!"

Hinata looked at the boys, "A-Ano… is it a-alright with you guys?"

Sasuke just looked at her blankly, "Hn."

Neji nodded quietly.

Shikamaru sighed, "Whatever… troublesome…"

Naruto jumped up and down, "YES! YES!! YES!!!!!!!"

The girls laughed at him and the boys just smirked.

Tenten grinned, "Amazing how blonds can be so hyper late at night as well."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "I guess it's just me!!"

They laughed.

Sakura and Hinata smiled, "Well we better get home now… we need to get Jiraiya-san home before he wrecks the house with Tsunade-senpai."

They nodded. Sasuke looked at them, "We'll walk you guys home." he said simply.

Naruto nodded excitedly, "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!!!"

They giggled and nodded. Sakura hugged everyone, "Arigato for the WONDERFUL birthday party you guys! See you tomorrow!" they waved bye as the four headed out the door.

Tenten just looked around as if waiting for Neji to say something. He looked at her and sighed, "I'll walk you home…" Tenten beamed at him. The two waved bye to Shikamaru and Ino, Tenten winked at the other girl. Ino blushed.

Ino stared at the ground as the two disappeared out the door. She thought Shikamaru was just going to leave until she saw a hand extend to her. She looked up in surprise to see Shikamaru looking the other way. "Come on you troublesome woman…"

Ino smiled and took his hand.

Ah… love…

* * *

Sakura sighed as she looked in the sky. She gasped when she saw something fly by. "A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" she closed her eyes and quickly clasped her hands together. Hinata and Naruto did the same. Sasuke just looked at them.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled, "Aren't you going to make a wish Sasuke-kun?" Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes and nodded at him.

Sasuke just looked away, "They don't come true anyways…" he was surprised when Sakura took his hand in hers.

"Sasuke-kun… I wishes upon a star that you would come back… and you did… so, another wish won't hurt right?" Sakura smiled gently at him. Sasuke sighed before closing his eyes and murmuring something silently. Sakura smiled, "See?" he nodded.

Hinata smiled, "They're s-sweet aren't they N-Naruto-kun?" she looked at the said blonde. Naruto nodded. Hinata blushed. The rest of the walk was silent. Finally the four reached the apartment building.

Sakura smiled and gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips, "Oyasuminasai… Uchiha Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke smirked before kissing her back softly. She pulled back and blushed. Sasuke was still smirking. Sakura looked away shyly. He lifted her chin to make her eyes meet his. "Don't be afraid to look at me Sakura…" he said before kissing her again. Sakura blushed redder but kissed him back.

The two pulled apart and smiled at each other. Sakura blushed like a tomato since he smiled. She hugged him tightly and he was surprised at first before hugging her back.

Hinata smiled, "They're a lovely-! Eep!" she was cut off when Naruto planted a kiss on her cheek. She stared at him in a daze. He grinned sheepishly. "G' night Hina-chan!" Hinata blushed.

"O-Oyasumi… Naruto-kun…" Hinata said back. He smiled at her.

Soon Sasuke and Naruto gave one last wave before descending to their own house. Sakura smiled at Hinata, "You are SO still crushing on him!" Hinata blushed before pulling Sakura to their apartment. Sakura laughed.

"Aw! Hina-chan is shy!"

"S-Sakura-chan!"

_Sasuke-kun… I hope we'll never be apart ever again… _

_Sakura… I'll never leave your side… _

_Hinata-chan… when will you know that I love you? _

_Naruto-kun… I wish you knew how much I love you… _

Too bad for Naruto and Sasuke, they forgot they had to leave in a month…

* * *

Tenten looked at Neji and smiled. "Neji-kun… I'm really happy you asked me to be your girlfriend…" Neji just smirked at her. "Thank you…" he lifted her chin, the two looked at each other in the eyes before she closed her eyes slowly. Neji leaned in and soon their lips met.

Minutes later they pulled apart since they had reached Tenten's house. "Neji-kun… oyasumi…" Neji nodded and said the same to her. She planted a soft kiss on his lips before running to her house.

He smirked at her shyness and began walking home.

_Neji-kun!! Eee!! _

_Heh… she's cute…_

* * *

Ino stared at Shikamaru as the two reached the front of her house. "Shika-kun… ano, thanks for walking me home." she looked at him shyly.

He smirked, "It's no problem… you're not as troublesome today…" Ino smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. She shyly waved before walking to her door.

Shikamaru stood there in a daze before a smirk reached his face and he began walking home.

_Shikamaru… I don't know what I'll do if you don't fall in love with me… _

_Ino… che… I can't help it… but I'm actually falling for her… _

* * *

Anko looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru scowled at her. "You dare send them off to another city- a village- without my permission?!"

-SMACK!-

Anko winced as the feeling of the slap clung to her cheek. Orochimaru glared, "They better be back in one month or else you know what happens to you… and them…" he hissed.

Anko shivered and nodded. "OUT!" Anko shakily went out the door and closed it quietly behind her. Orochimaru snarled.

"Sasuke-kun… once you're back… I'll just send that blonde idiot back to where he came from… and all the while showing the world your full potential… pretty soon… you'll be following my orders without a second thought… hehehehe…"

* * *

**Ooohhh! A part of the twist is coming up! Orochimaru is evil whether it's in a shinobi fiction or a normal AU fiction! Lols… well anyways as you know, part of the twist is showing itself and pretty soon an even BIGGER twist is going to appear. **

**Well the names of the songs they sang are in order below. Oh and yes, the songs the boys sang are really their seiyuu's voices. **

**And if you're wondering if I rushed this chapter, I sorta did because my mom is nagging at me to go to sleep. So sorry but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! **

**1. "Glitter" by Ayumi Hamasaki (Hinata's song)**

**2. "Can't Sleep Can't Eat I'm Sick" by Namie Amuro (Ino's song)**

**3. "Keep Tryin" by Utada Hikaru (Tenten's song)**

**4. "Kokoro no Tegami" by BoA (Sakura's song)**

**5. "Oh! Enka!" by Junko Takeuchi (Naruto's song)**

**6. "Sakura Iro" by Angela Aki (Nadeshiko's song)**

**7. "Crescent Moon" by Nakashima Mika (Junko's song)**

**8. "The Answer" by Showtaro Morikubo (Shikamaru's song)**

**9. "Ai No Kishi" by Koichi Tochika (Neji's song)**

**10. "Suigintou No Yoru" by Noriaki Sugiyama (Sasuke's song)**

**That's all, and I'm sorry Itachi and Tsubasa didn't sing, but you'll find out why later… mwauhahahahahahaha!!! **

* * *

**:. REVIEW THANKS CORNER .: **

_**Minakui**_

_**38missystar13**_

_**TheWhiteWind **_

_**boo93**_

_**kattylin **_

_**CherryBlossoms016**_

_**sallyluv16 **_

_**Neko no Yummei **_

**ARIGATO FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER! **

* * *

**I'LL NEED 5 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Next Chapter: Discussions and the Road **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Stage 7: Discussions and the Road

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

_**Blah**_Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm, shout in words emphasize

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone, being abandoned by her family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having her didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC **

Updated Time and Date: **Friday, July 22, 2007, 1:15 A.M.**

Disclaimer: **The world is soooo tough on me… they just couldn't let me own **_**NARUTO!!! **_**I also don't own any of the songs they sing.**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here! **

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Sakura and Ino: 19 ½ (Sakura turns 20 in this chapter) **

**Hinata: 18 ½ **

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½ **

**Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½ **

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33 **

**Anko: 32 ½ **

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50 **

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½ **

**Temari: 24**

**Gaara: 20 **

**Kankurou: 22 **

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5 **

**Aiko: 4 **

**Ruri: 6 ½**

**

* * *

**

_Uta No Kokoro _

_The Seventh Stage_

_Discussions and the Road_

Sakura yawned as she woke up stretching. She looked at the clock and sighed. She still had 2 hours before meeting up with everybody. They had decided yesterday night on the phone to meet up at 10 o'clock since some of them were pretty heavy sleepers. Sakura yawned again before remembering that she had taken the task to tell the others who had left early yesterday.

She sighed before she began dialing their numbers. In about 10 minutes she was done calling everyone. She smiled and stood up from her bed. She stretched once again and went to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror and washed her face and brushed her teeth before turning on the shower. She stripped and took a nice shower before grabbing a bathrobe.

She walked outside and looked inside her closet for something to wear. She smiled when she found what to wear. She placed on her clothes and brushed her shoulder length tresses. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded before loading some clothes and needed things for the trip inside her suitcase. She met Hinata who was carrying a suitcase as well and the girls smiled at each other.

"Hinata-chan, is Tsunade-senpai still over at Jiraiya-san's?" Sakura asked the girl walking ahead of her. Hinata looked behind and smiled.

"Tsunade-senpai says that she'll be staying in his house t-today." Hinata replied to her housemate. Sakura nodded understandingly.

The two girls sat down on the sofa and Sakura turned on the TV. The two just sat in silence watching some cartoons until they heard a honk outside. Sakura went to go get Momo who was still sleeping. She got back out and grinned, "Man Hina-chan, with those honks of his it sounds like your cousin is showing off in my opinion!"

Hinata smiled, "N-Neji-nii-san is just u-used to d-d-doing that… though I-I sometimes t-think so too!" Hinata giggled. Sakura laughed. The two girls stepped outside and Sakura locked the door. They went down the stairs and Sakura helped Hinata load her suitcase into the trunk along with her own.

Sakura let Hinata get on first before following her. Sakura and Hinata saw Neji and Tenten up front and Ino and Shikamaru was in tow as well.

Ino grinned and went to the back to sit with them. Tenten giggled and went to sit with the other three. Shikamaru sighed and went to sit up in the front with Neji. Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Lee sat on the seats in front of the back seats where the girls were sitting. There was still room for two more people. Akamaru was on the carpeting of the car, laying down on the little space that let people walk out and in to the back seats.

Sakura placed the still sleeping Momo next to him and sat back down.

Ino grinned, "Alright driver! Off to the famous boys' house!" Neji grunted and ignited the engine a few times before driving off to the said destination.

* * *

**With the girls in the back… **

The four girls giggled. Sakura looked at Ino, "Ok, totally dish! Tell EVERYTHING! How did you and Shikamaru get together and what happened last night when you guys were walking home together?" Tenten and Hinata nodded encouragingly.

Ino giggled before grinning widely, "Well, when Hinata-chan and Naruto were singing Timeless on stage, well, Shika-kun and I were dancing. And… and something took a hold of me… it's like I just got SO frustrated of him rejecting me that I just spilled it out…. and the funny thing was… I felt so deep… it's like I fell into his trap again… and I told him that I love him. This time… he instead of rejecting me… he said that he was going to fall in love with me… he said he knew that he WOULD… he says he's not deeply in love with me… but that is good enough for me… as long as I know I still have a chance… then… then he asked me to wait for him to return my feelings. Squee!!"

The girls squealed. "That is SO cute!" "T-That's v-very romantic I-Ino-chan!" "I can't believe someone WOULD fall for you Ino-pig!" Ino smiled at them. She then looked at Tenten, "And you…? How are you guys so close hm?" Sakura and Hinata nodded at her once again.

Tenten blushed, "Well… again, when you and Naruto were singing… it's nothing romantic, but we were dancing REALLY close… and then he… he smiled at me… then I got SO surprised… and the whole time it was silent, until he asked me something that almost made me trip. I thought I was dreaming… I mean I'd never think he'd ask me after the first date only… but… but… he… he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!" Tenten blushed redder.

The girls gasped. "Oh my gosh Tenten-chan!" "That's u-unexpected of N-Neji-nii-san!" "Whoa girl! That isn't romantic?!?! You kidding me??" Tenten blushed an even deeper shade of red. Tenten looked at Hinata, "How bout you Hina-chan? You've been blushing around Naruto more than usual! What's up with that?" Ino and Sakura nodded the same question in their minds.

Hinata shyly looked away, "E-Eto… a-ano… e-erm… w-well… in between the music solo… w-well… h-he asked me if i-it was alright that h-he sang w-w-with me… and i-if it was u-uncomfortable… and I told h-him it wasn't u-uncomfortable and that I-I was fine with him s-singing with m-m-m-me…" Hinata squeaked embarrassedly.

The girls cooed. "Aw! Who knew that baka was that thoughtful?" "Well it IS Hinata!" "Yeah! He's always been thoughtful around her!" Hinata blushed even redder than Tenten had, IF that was possible. Hinata quickly avoided the subject to look at Sakura, "H-How about you S-Sakura-chan? What did Sasuke s-say to you other than the 'present'?" Tenten and Ino nodded teasingly.

Sakura pouted, "None of your business!" the girls shot hard glares at her, she sweat dropped, "Fine! Fine! Fine! Well… you and the baka were singing… and then it was like a trance because we danced even closer to each other that our lips almost touched! Well then I was thinking what he meant by he fulfilled his promise, and then I realized he was the kid from 12 years ago! I was SO surprised that opened my eyes since they were closed the whole time. Sasuke saw so he asked me if I remembered him now and I was just SO happy!" Sakura smiled.

The girls grinned. "I knew it was him!" "H-He looked familiar Sakura-chan…" "You go girl! Score the hottie and shake those other sluts off him!" Sakura giggled, "Thank you! And I plan to very much Ino-chan!" the girls laughed.

They continued their girl talk and they totally forgot that the boys could hear them…

* * *

**With the boys up front… **

Lee cried hysterically as he heard Sakura recite her romantic dance with Sasuke. "No!! I lost my blossom to my youthful rival again! No!!" Chouji looked at him creepily and scooted closer to Kiba.

Kiba scowled, "Chouji you're squishing me!" Shino twitched at the loud noise since he was talking with his bugs again.

Chouji shook and whispered to Kiba, "He freaks me out though! –Munch-…" Kiba twitched.

He slapped Chouji on the back of his head. "You baka! He freaks everybody out but that doesn't mean you have to squish me! Damn it! I can't breathe!" Shino sighed silently at his loud friends and their loud mouths.

Neji smirked up front as he talked with Shikamaru, "Seems like your little girly just told what happened between you two Shikamaru." Shikamaru groaned and closed his eyes.

"Troublesome but Tenten just told them how you two got together…" he sighed and smirked lazily before drifting to sleep. Neji flushed and ignored him as he continued driving.

Minutes after, the car stopped in front of two boys. The door opened up and Sasuke and Naruto appeared. The two loaded their suitcases into the trunk and went to go sit next to Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and uh… Lee. Naruto placed on a puzzled face, "Hey why's Lee crying and why is Kiba red-faced?" Naruto questioned as he stared at Kiba who was trying to breathe since Chouji was apparently squishing.

Apparently that answered his question.

Naruto laughed loudly while Sasuke smirked. Sasuke turned back and greeted Sakura with a kiss on the lips. Sakura grinned, "Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked and nodded at her.

Sasuke turned back to the front only to be greeted by an angry Lee. He raised an eyebrow, "SASUKE-SAN, ONE DAY I WILL BEAT YOU AND WIN THE YOUTHFUL SAKURA-SAN'S YOUTHFUL HEART! YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE-SAN, WILL FROM NOW ON BE MY ETERNAL BUT NOT AS YOUTHFUL RIVAL!" Lee declared.

Sasuke coughed and just ignored the mad boy the rest of the way. Naruto snickered. "Looks like you have competition teme…" Sasuke glared at him. Naruto coughed this time and began chatting away with the now probably dying, Kiba.

Sasuke just sat there quiet the whole time as he looked out the window. He didn't notice Momo staring at him and Akamaru looking at him and Naruto.

* * *

Sakura stopped in the middle of the girl talk when her phone rang. She flipped open her cell and answered, "Hello? Eh? Onii-chan! Nani?? You and the others aren't coming? Oh… aw… ok… ok… see you in a week… bye…" Sakura looked depressed once the phone call ended. 

Sasuke looked back at her when he heard her sad voice, "Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura smiled weakly and sighed.

The girls looked at their best friend concernedly. "My onii-chan and everyone else that's not here can't come…" Sakura sighed again before brightening up, "But hey, I have you guys right?" everyone smiled at her.

Just then, the car stopped as Neji took the key out of the keyhole. "We're here," he said in a monotone voice. The boys let the girls and dogs get off first. Then they got off. Neji locked the car and then followed everyone else into the nice little house that was supposedly a restaurant.

Tenten smiled as she slowed down to wait for Neji. Neji looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Tenten only smiled wider and clutched onto his arm, "Don't be so emotionless, Neji-kun. There's people that loves you around, you don't have to be stiff. Just relax." Neji felt himself inwardly smile, comforted by her words. Tenten inwardly did a victory dance when she felt his muscles relax.

* * *

Ino squealed, "This place is SO cute!" the girls nodded in agreement. The small place was cute and had brown wall coloring and there were tables all around. But what they loved most was the cute little shop that was part of the place. 

There was an area that sold lollipops, teddy bears, stuff animals, candy, chocolates, and ice cream. The gang went to sit down at a round table, here was their seating order: Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino. Akamaru and Momo were under the table.

A boy about their age walked up to them. He had stunning amber eyes and light bleached blonde hair. The girls blushed and the boys glared at him. He smiled, "Hi there, can I take your order?"

Hinata sat stunned until she managed to slip out of her daze. "U-Um… w-we'd l-like the s-specialty please… a-all of us…" he flashed a charming smile at her. Hinata squeaked and blushed. Naruto growled.

He looked at the others, "Would you like anything to drink?" the girls blushed redder and nodded. He smiled and pretended as if he didn't notice the low growls and dangerous aura that was emitting off of the boys.

Ino blushed and cleared her throat before replying, "Um… can I get a raspberry smoothie?" he nodded in her direction and wrote it down.

Tenten fought the blush that formed on her cheeks, "Ahem, err… a cappuccino is all, thanks." he nodded at her this time and jotted it down again.

Hinata blushed redder than ever, "E-E-E-E-E-Eto… eto… s-some tea would be nice…" he smiled and wrote it down.

Sakura just looked at him, obviously the one not at all affected by his looks, "Milk-tea with ice please." he gave her a bright smile and jot it down.

Shikamaru glared at him, "Espresso." he smirked when he saw Ino look at him in awe. The waiter just wrote it down boringly.

Neji glared even harder, "BLACK coffee." he also smirked when Tenten blushed looking at him. The waiter once again wrote it down.

Naruto growled, "Orange juice." Hinata smiled at Naruto, he grinned back. The waiter was now clenching the pen hard but did his job.

Sasuke just kept cool, "Tomato juice." Sakura grinned at him and he only smirked at the waiter when she leaned over to give him a kiss. The waiter looked as if he was going to break the pen and wrote it down again.

Lee grinned, "Water is all!" the waiter just wrote it.

Chouji looked at him, "-Munch- nothing but –munch- food…" the waiter looked at the next person.

Kiba grinned, "Hot chocolate my good buddy!" the waiter slightly smiled at him and wrote it down.

Shino looked at him blankly, "Water…" the waiter wrote it down like always.

He smiled at them; "Your orders will be here shortly." he walked off.

Ino sighed dreamily, "He was SO hot!" Tenten and Hinata blushed but Sakura only smirked. Sasuke and Neji narrowed their eyes protectively while Naruto and Shikamaru pretended they weren't jealous.

Sakura looked at the girls, "Come on you guys, our boys are so much better than he is! I mean, Shikamaru is lazy but he's smart and that boy looks like the only thing he wonders about is why the Earth is round! And I don't mean anything by it Ten-chan, but Neji is way better than he is in looks and possibly even more gentleman-like, and Naruto is really funny and that guy seems like he doesn't have a humorous bone in his body! And Sasuke-kun is way cuter than he is and possibly more arrogant but in a good way, Kiba is also funny and has a special trait to separate his funny from Naruto funniness, Shino is… unique… and Chouji is really nice and Lee is… Lee is… well… Lee is… youthful. Yeah…" Sakura sweat dropped when Lee looked at with hearts in his eyes.

But Sasuke's glare made those hearts into broken hearts.

Ino looked at her, "Well… she is right! I mean yeah, he's hot, but Shika-kun is still way better!" Ino smiled at Shikamaru who blushed.

Tenten nodded, "I only said he's cute, but no one can replace Neji-kun ever!" Tenten grinned at Neji who blushed too.

Hinata blushed, "I-I agree… I-I'd r-rather s-someone e-easygoing l-like N-Naruto-k-kun…" Hinata shyly looked at Naruto who grinned.

Sakura smiled, "See! And Sasuke-kun is light years better than him!" Sakura smirked at Sasuke who in turn returned the smirk.

Kiba pouted, "Hey, what about us?!" Chouji and Lee nodded in agreement while Shino remained silent… as always.

Tenten laughed, "Yeah, you guys are included!" they grinned.

Everybody smirked/laughed. Sakura cleared her throat, "Well since we were here to talk about our trip to Suna, I thought about it and thought why don't we just leave today? I mean we got out suitcases ready for the trip and loaded into Neji's car. So we can get a bite of something here to eat and then we can leave as soon as we're finished, what do you think?"

Naruto grinned, "That's a great idea Sakura-chan! I can't wait to get there! How bout you guys huh??"

Kiba grinned as well, "Yah! What the dobe said!" Naruto pretended he didn't hear that.

Lee nodded, "Yoshi! We must leave as youthfully and soon as possible!"

Tenten nodded, "Yeah that sounds like a nice plan Sakura."

Hinata smiled, "H-Hai… i-it sounds g-good."

Ino smirked, "As soon as we get there, the sooner I'd get a tan!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Whatever… troublesome…"

Chouji just looked at them, "-Munch-, sure, -munch."

Neji looked at them, "I'm the driver and since most of you guys agreed… I have no choice. But it depends on the Uchiha and Shino's decision."

Everyone turned their gaze to Sasuke who twitched at the pair of eyes, "Hn…" they cheered knowing that meant yes.

They all looked at Shino, "… … … …" everyone sweat dropped but knew he had to since 11 obviously won 1. Haha… 11 won 1. That's funny… ok, sorry about that, moving on…

Sakura beamed, "Great!" she grinned.

Tenten looked at them, "Then that leaves the room arrangement. I was thinking Neji-kun, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru can share a room. Lee, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino can share a room. And we girls will have the room to ourselves including Akamaru-chan and Momo-chan!" Tenten grinned when she heard the two dogs bark in agreement.

The girls nodded in agreement. The others just grumbled since: Naruto had a problem with Neji AND Sasuke's pride and egos, Shikamaru was too lazy to say something proper and didn't bother arguing, Sasuke had a problem with Neji since they were rivals and Naruto since he was just a dobe, Neji had a problem with Sasuke since they were rivals and Naruto since he was annoying, Kiba with Chouji since he almost squished him to death earlier, Chouji with Lee since Lee freaked him out, Shino with… who the heck knows, and Lee with… Lee with… dunno either!

So Lee was the only one that said, "EVEN THOUGH I CANNOT BE WITH MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM I MUST RESPECT HER PRIVACY!!!"

Sasuke glared noting the 'MY' in his sentence. However, just before something happened to Lee, the food man arrived to save the day again! Yay food!! The girls this time ignored the waiter but said thanks and just ate their food while the boys ignored him completely because they were A)Too lazy to say anything B)Too engrossed with the food to bother saying something or C)Too busy being jealous. Whichever pleases you best.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

The gang sighed in bliss when they entered the car, full to their stomachs' content…s. Tenten grinned, "Alright Neji man, start the engine!" Neji wanted to glare at her but couldn't resist her adorable chocolate brown eyes. The girls went to the back once more and everyone just went to their previous seats…. including the dogs… 

So now, back to spying on conversations…

* * *

**THE GIRLS THE PRINCESSES THE KUNOICHI THE FOUR GIRLS THE BEAUTIES THE- (Reader: STFU AND JUST CONTINUE!) FINE! **

"So anyways what do you guys wanna do there?" Sakura asked them as she looked out the window, pretending to be interested in the passing trees on the road.

Ino beamed, "I figured we could go shopping and see what the clothes is like over there!" the girls sweat dropped. Yeah, trust Ino when it comes to fashion obsessed…

Hinata looked at them shyly, "Ano, well, I was t-thinking t-that w-we could m-maybe g-go e-explore around the p-place o-or something like that…" the girls smiled and nodded at her suggestion.

Tenten grinned, "We definitely need to go to the beach! I wanna feel water all over me!" the girls nodded at the idea, obviously wanting to go there too.

Ino looked at her friend, "How bout you Sakura, anywhere you want us to go to?" the other two looked at her as well.

Sakura thought for a bit before smiling, "Yeah! I heard they have THE most relaxing hot springs there! I was thinking we should try it ya know!" the girls beamed before nodding repeatedly. Sakura laughed.

But inside the pink-haired beauty's mind was another thing… _Didn't Sasuke-kun and Naruto say they were only here because they were forced to by their manager? Then… that means they'll have to leave at one time or another… no way… I've never believed in long distance relationships… _

Hinata noticed the worried look and looked at her pink haired friend while letting Tenten and Ino talk to each other. "Sakura-chan, w-what's wrong?" Hinata looked at her in concern.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and smiled sadly, "Hinata-chan, didn't Sasuke-kun and Naruto say they would only be here for the time being because their manager made them go here?" Sakura spoke in a low voice. Hinata widened her eyes as she remembered and nodded sadly.

_Naruto-kun…_

* * *

**THE BOYS **

Chouji was eating like always and Kiba was just taking pictures of Momo and Akamaru beside each other with his camera phone. Neji was… driving, no duh and Shikamaru was sleeping. Shino seemed to be sleeping as well. Lee was also asleep saying something about keeping his spirit youthful.

Sasuke and Naruto were basically the only boys talking. Naruto and Sasuke's ears perked up when they heard Sakura and Hinata talking.

"_Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"_

"_Hinata-chan, didn't Sasuke-kun and Naruto say they would only be here for the time being because their manager made them go here?" _

Naruto looked down, "Sasuke… we forgot about it didn't we?" Sasuke nodded. "What do we do? And you and Sakura?" Sakura thought for a bit before replying.

"Naruto… I think I'm going to quit the music business to be with Sakura."

The blonde had never witnessed his best friend calling him by his name so seriously before.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE ELSE… **

Orochimaru sneered as he looked at Kakashi and Anko. "So I see you two are the troublemakers that almost made Sasuke leave my grasp… you will pay for that dearly. Now as I've talked to you before Anko, I told you that they WILL be here after a month… or else. And Kakashi, I do not remember giving you permission to go to Kohana now did I?"

Kakashi was about to reply when the doors of Orochimaru's office burst open to show a busty woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked at Orochimaru calmly, "Orochimaru, I let him go. You don't have anything against it… do you?" the woman looked at him with a dangerous gaze in her eyes.

Orochimaru smirked, "Very well then, if it was my dear Tsunade then of course I don't. So dearest, why are you here? You weren't eavesdropping… were you?" Tsunade knew his question meant something more than just a question. She narrowed her eyes though and stood her ground.

"I was not eavesdropping. I am here asking you for me to bring Anko and Kakashi with me to Suna for the week. I do hope you don't mind a couple days of relaxing. I think they deserve it. It'll help them get used to the outside world don't you think?" Tsunade looked at him as she held his firm gaze. Orochimaru looked at her and knew what she could do to him considering she was the only person that could overpower him.

"Of course honey, anything you wish." Orochimaru scowled inwardly though but managed a fake smile on the outside.

Tsunade didn't smile or anything. And he wasn't expecting her to. Because he had known her for years and this woman had not done anything pleasing in his eyes. This woman… was his wife. It had been a forced marriage and she loathed him. He only took it as an amusement to pass time which is the only reason why he had agreed to the silly ordeal that his parents had placed on him.

Tsunade only turned her back to him. "Shizune will be coming as well. Kakashi, Anko, go pack and be here tomorrow morning." the two nodded before leaving the room.

"Tsunade."

Said woman stopped in her tracks but her back was still in his face.

The snake man sneered at her.

"You know that even if you are my wife, I will not spoil you. And do not even think of me letting you control MY workers more than once. Because if I remember, YOU are MY secretary. In other words, my WORKER. I hope you do not forget your position dearest before you end up losing something dear to you, like Dan, remember?" his words made her shake with unbelievable rage.

She turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. She glared at him, "I hope you rot in hell, _Orochimaru_." she said his name in a disgusted manner like it was a disease. She spat on the ground beneath his feet before walking out the door.

Orochimaru smirked, "You amuse me and unknown to you, that is why I still keep you here. But remember that I have my limits."

His eyes darkened dangerously.

* * *

Junko looked at her husband worriedly, "Itachi-kun, what is wrong?" Itachi only looked at his wife. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his. "Itachi-kun, you can tell me anything." 

Itachi gave her a small smile before looking at her fully, "Junko… I worry about Sasuke and Sakura. He forgot that he is binded with Orochimaru." Junko looked at him confusedly.

"Binded? Isn't that a bit too harsh to just say he signed a contract with an idiot?" Junko asked him as she looked into his eyes. It sounded like a joke but both knew it wasn't.

Itachi looked at her. "He doesn't know that when you sign a contract with Orochimaru, you are cursed and a seal is placed on you. Only Orochimaru himself can release you. I learned that the hard way." Itachi touched his neck brieftly. Junko understood what he meant by that.

Their trials and their path to a peaceful marriage life were harsh.

So harsh that it was anything but a mere contract.

That contract was a curse.

That contract meant…

That you had just partnered yourself with the _devil's snake_.

* * *

**OMG!! What could the hard way that Itachi mentioned be?? What'll happen if Sasuke quits?? Read to find out folks! Ok well all songs that are used in the story will now be placed in my BIO. You can link to the page of the song:) **

**So anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I really hope you do because it's over 1 in the morning and I'm still typing away for you all! Sleepy... ah...**

* * *

**:. REVIEW THANKS CORNER .: **

_**kattylin**_

_**Lina Mistress of Elements **_

_**SaphireGloom**_

_**sallyluv16 **_

_**Neko no Yummei**_

_**UchihaCh3rri **_

_**CherryBlossoms016**_

_**boo93**_

**THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS YOU GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY AND GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER! **

* * *

**I'LL NEED 5 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Next Chapter: Suna Hotel and Resort!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	8. Stage 8: Suna Hotel and Resort!

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

_**Blah**_** - **Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm words

"_Blah" _– Emphasize on word

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone with no one but her brother, being abandoned by their family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having two kids didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC **

Updated Time and Date:** Monday, July 23, 2007, 1:00 A.M.**

Disclaimer: **The world is soooo tough on me… they just couldn't let me own **_**NARUTO!!! **_**I also don't own any of the songs they sing. **

**Authoress Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here! **

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Sakura and Ino: 19 ½ (Sakura turns 20 in this chapter) **

**Hinata: 18 ½ **

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½ **

**Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½ **

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33 **

**Anko: 32 ½ **

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50 **

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½ **

**Temari: 24**

**Gaara: 20 **

**Kankurou: 22 **

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5 **

**Aiko: 4 **

**Ruri: 6 ½****

* * *

**

_Uta No Kokoro _

_The Eighth Stage_

_Suna Hotel and Resort!_

Naruto stared at Sasuke as if he had grown another head. "Nani? Teme, you're kidding me right? The last time I remember, you said that singing was your life and the only thing you were passionate about!" Naruto saw Sasuke's gaze turn somewhere and he followed it to see Sakura… and Hinata.

_Hinata-chan… _

He brought his eyes towards the floor, "Ah… Sakura-chan… well then," Sasuke looked at him expectantly, the blonde turned towards him with a full grin, "Well teme, if you're quitting, then so am I! We're a team and we have to stick together! But don't you think we should hold a last concert?" Naruto looked at him.

Sasuke smirked, "I agree with you for once dobe." Naruto growled but smiled and let it slip by this time. Sasuke high-fived him and Naruto grinned. Sasuke let out a small smile.

* * *

Sakura sighed, "Well it is their career so I suppose it's their decision. If they want to leave then we'll have to bear it. I mean when you look at it, it isn't that bad is it? I mean, Konoha and Oto are only a few miles away from Kohana right?" Sakura gave out a fake smile to comfort her friend.

Hinata smiled sadly, "A-Aa… R-Right, S-Sakura-chan…" Sakura eyes slightly widened in realization. Hinata only stuttered out every word when she was sad or lying. Sakura sighed before hugging her.

Hinata looked at her in surprise, "S-Sakura-chan!" Sakura brought her head up and smiled. (A/N; NOT YURI!!)

"We promised that we'd be there for each other right? So we'll survive as long as we have each other right Hina-chan?" Sakura looked at her dark haired friend. Hinata widened her eyes before giving out a true smile.

"Hai!" Sakura grinned at her response.

* * *

Neji looked at Shikamaru, "Don't you think it's a bit too quiet back there?" Shikamaru looked at him surprisingly since Neji never cared about what other people did.

Shikamaru sighed and shrugged, "I don't know… troublesome…" and even if he was worried about it too, he didn't really care much since he was too sleepy right now.

Neji twitched and whacked him on the head with his eyes still focused on the road. "Baka! Take a look!" Shikamaru grumbled before looking back. Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee seemed to be asleep. Momo and Akamaru were nuzzling each other and sleeping. Ino and Tenten were asleep as well. The only ones awake were Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto.

Shikamaru looked back to the front and replied, "Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto are the only ones awake." Neji nodded and continued driving. Shikamaru looked out the window before closing his eyes to fall into slumber land himself.

Neji looked at him and smirked. He turned on the radio and pressed the button that said 'CD', the CD played hit songs from BoA, Ayumi Hamasaki, Namie Amuro, Utada Hikaru, Sunset Swish, Akeboshi, Sunday, Orange Range, High and Mighty Colors, Sambomaster, Hirano Aya, Stance Punks, and Flow.

It was Tenten's favorite disc and he preferred some songs in the CD as well so he didn't really care.

* * *

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, Anko, Shizune, and Jiraiya who were in her apartment. She sighed, "This is bad, if Orochimaru suspects something, then we're done for. We can't let him know that the others are in Suna." and amazingly, just as she said that, her apartment door opened to show Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, Junko, and Itachi. There were also some co-workers of theirs there too and some unknown people.

Tsunade widened her eyes in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?!" Tsubasa grinned and showed her the spare key that Sakura had given him. Kakashi smirked behind his mask. Anko and Shizune looked surprised.

Itachi looked at her seriously, "If we're going to do something about Orochimaru's attempt to bind Sasuke with him then we better make a plan." Itachi let the ladies sit on the couch while he and the boys stood up.

In the room were Tsunade, Kakashi, Anko, Shizune, Itachi, Junko, Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, and the co-workers were Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma. Anko raised an eyebrow at the strangers in the room, "And they are…?"

Itachi looked to where her gaze was and smirked, "My college friends. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, and Tobi." Shizune shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the blue skinned man known as Kisame.

Tsunade nodded, "Well then, I guess masks are the style nowadays." she said looking in between Tobi and Kakashi. The two looked at each other and did a peace sign. She sweat dropped.

Kakashi looked at them, "Well, then I guess we need to get to planning now don't we?" he smiled behind his mask. The room nodded.

Nadeshiko's gaze turned serious, "Tsunade-san, once you are over in Suna, please, please take care of Sakura and the others! Sakura grew up only with Tsubasa and she's been alone ever since we decided to live in America. Please, take care of her!" Nadeshiko could feel tears forming in her eyes.

Tsunade widened her eyes and nodded, she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I have taken care of Sakura and Hinata like they are my very own, don't think I'll abandon them mid-way."

The sentence made Tsubasa widen his eyes slightly, _Okaa-san… Otou-san… _He shook with anger once he remembered how their parents had abandoned them without a second thought.

_If Sasuke will save you from this loneliness… then I'll give up my life for his if needed to…_

* * *

Orochimaru looked at his assistant, "Kabuto, get me a cup of coffee." Kabuto nodded and walked out the door. Orochimaru stood up as soon as he left and walked over to a black cabinet in his office. He opened the cabinet to show a smaller box with a lock on it. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked it.

He opened the box to show a torn up picture of a certain dark haired 7 year old Uchiha and a pink haired girl. The dark haired boy was sitting and leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and his hands seemed to have been playing with a head-full of rosette pink hair while the owner of the pink hair was lying down with her head on his lap, appearing to be asleep as well.

_So this is the girl that is your life and happiness, Sasuke-kun? Well then… we'll have to do something about that if you're going to be the top star of Japan and America… heh…_

He ripped the picture in half before putting it back in the box and locking the box again. He closed the cabinet and went over to his chair once the door opened. Kabuto placed a cup of coffee on his desk and looked at him, "Is there anything else you need Orochimaru-sama?" Orochimaru looked at him before thinking a bit.

He suddenly formed a malicious smile. "Yes, yes of course, send in Tayuya and Kin, Kabuto…" Kabuto nodded and headed out the door once again. Orochimaru smirked.

_Perfect…_

* * *

The car stopped and Neji sighed with relief as he parked the car. He slammed a hand onto the top of Shikamaru's head. "OW!" Shikamaru jumped up in alarm and growled at Neji. Neji smirked.

"We're here. Wake them up quietly." Neji **commanded** him. Shikamaru sighed before throwing a water bottle at the back.

"AH!"

"OW DAMMIT CHOUJI!"

"WAS THAT YOU SASUKE-TEME??"

"OF COURSE NOT YOU DOBE! I'M NEXT TO YOU!"

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"DAMMIT IDIOTS I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"INO-PIG SHUT UP!"

"A-Ano, p-please don't fight!"

"YOU MUST NOT FIGHT MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS- AH!"

"ARF! ARF!"

Neji twitched, "That's what you call quiet?" Shikamaru shrugged. Neji growled. "When you want things done you have to do it by yourself…" he took a deep breath before thinking, _here goes my pride… _"YOU IDIOTS WAKE UP WE'RE HERE ALREADY!"

Everyone stopped and froze, turning to stare at him. Blink… blink… blink… blink… blink… Naruto gulped, "W-We better get down." everyone nodded slowly before the doors opened up and they pushed each other to get out like madmen.

"DAMMIT LADIES FIRST!"

"YOU AREN'T A LADY YOU PIG!"

"INO YOU'RE HOGGING THE DOOR!"

"E-Eep!"

"OI TEME I'M YOUNGER!"

"SO?!"

"CHOUJI YOU'RE SQUISHING ME WITH YOUR ASS!"

"…"

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHO THE MOST YOUTHFUL PERSON IS! SO I SHOULD GET OUT FIRST!"

"NO WAY YOUTH-BOY!"

"ARF! ARF!"

And do you wanna what happened? You do? Ok!

"AHHHH!!!"

Neji and Shikamaru smirked when the whole gang fell out of the car and onto the floor. The two calmly got out their separate doors and Neji opened the trunk. Neji looked at them, "What are you idiots doing? Get up."

"Grrr…. Neji…"

BAM!

BANG!

CAPOOSH!

BOOM!

CLANG!

CLAM CHOWDER- Wait, forget that one

CLONG!

_W-Why is fate so harsh on me?_

* * *

"Wooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!"

The girls stared at the place with starry eyes.

The hotel was humongous. The hotel was painted a warm coffee color and the hotel windows hinges were painted white. The entrance included a long glass-way and revolving doors. Outside of the hotel was a large fountain and you can see there was a beautiful garden behind the hotel. There was a place with bamboo sticks covering it with heat showing from the top, obviously the hot springs.

There was valet parking as well.

They gulped. The guys dragged them into the hotel. Once they reached the entrance, the girls gawked some more. The inside had a Hollywood style. There was a red carpet in the middle of the room and the ceiling was painted a midnight black with gold stars on the ceiling reflecting the stars on the ivory marble floor that had the names of famous actors, singers, directors, and all those famous peoples.

There were golden elevators as well. There were the customer service desks, the check-in check-out desks, vending machines, and there was the entrance to the pool also.

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke told the others to wait for them as they went over to the check-in desk. The girls looked around the place some more while the guys just started talking to each other.

* * *

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke arrived at the check-in desk and inwardly groaned when they saw a woman behind the desk smirking at them seductively, "Hi there boys, how may I help you?" she leaned forward making sure to make her chest pop out a bit.

The boys inwardly snickered seeing that their girls had larger chests than her, not that they were perverted, but they're guys! Sasuke placed on a poker face and spoke in a monotone voice, "We're here to check-in."

The woman smiled at him, "Oh really? Only the three of you? Well, do you mind if I come join you one night?" she winked at them. Sasuke and Neji glared while Shikamaru just sighed lazily. Naruto just kept grinning like an idiot, hoping she'll think he's weird.

Neji looked at her cold stone in the eyes, "Actually, we're here to check in for us, our friends, and our _girlfriends_, as well." Neji said pointing to the girls and the other boys waiting at the chairs.

The woman looked at where he pointed and slightly growled when she saw the girls. "Oh really? Mind telling me which ones are yours." Shikamaru smirked and made a hand signal to the flustered looking girls over at the chairs. They looked REALLY pissed.

Sasuke smirked when Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and stood really close to him. Neji held Tenten's waist while Tenten leaned on him. Hinata blushed but was pretty darn jealous so she only leaned towards Naruto a bit when he placed an arm around her shoulders. Ino stood close to him but was scared to do anything that might cause him to hate her but she was surprised when Shikamaru pulled her closer.

The woman, ok screw it, her name is Ami ok? Ami glared at them, "I don't believe they are your girlfriends. Prove it." she was stunned though when Sasuke and Neji crashed their lips onto Sakura and Tenten's. The two girls instinctively wrapped their arms around their boyfriends. Naruto hugged Hinata really closely and intimately. Shikamaru held Ino close to him that their foreheads touched and the two could feel each other's breaths.

Ami almost gasped but quickly looked away. "Fine…" the 8 smirked before waiting for the girl to do her job properly. She finished check them in and gave them their room keys, or more like cards but whatever.

The girls got room 2029, Sasuke's group of boys got room 2030, and the other group of boys got room 2028. Their floor was level 20. The 8 walked back to the others. Sasuke handed Shino the room card since he was the most responsible and… quiet. Neji kept the room card for them while Hinata kept the room card for the girls. Sakura picked Momo up while Hinata picked up Akamaru.

"Ok, let's get to the rooms!" Kiba grinned. The girls cheered and the others just nodded and followed him.

* * *

The girls waved bye to the guys as they opened the door. The girls gawked for the 3rd time that day. There were two queen sized beds. The bed spreads were white while the blankets were an ivory color and seemed really soft like a cloud, the pillows matched the blankets and were an ivory color as well.

The walls were painted light coffee colored and white stripes. There was a plasma screen TV hung onto the wall and there was a drawer right underneath the plasma TV. There was a small round table on the side with two chairs on each side. There was also a large closet that had sliding mirror doors. There was a large glass window as well that held a view of the streets of Suna and the pool as well. The curtains were an ivory color.

There was a large bathroom attached to the room as well. The bathroom walls were made out of ivory black. There were two long black stoned marble counters that were facing the opposite direction of each other and each counter had two sinks on them. There was a large round spa bathtub with a white shower curtain for privacy and a glass shower attached to the walls as well and was elevated a few steps. There was also a white shower curtain covering the glass door.

Then there was another small room inside the bathroom. The small room held the toilet.

There was also air conditioning and heating as well for the hotel room.

Ino grinned, "This room looks perfect for a princess!" the other girls nodded in agreement. Hinata suddenly looked around in panic. Ino raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Hinata?"

Hinata bit her lip, "Ano… I forgot to b-bring my p-pads… I'm on my PMS…" Sakura and Tenten looked at each and at her sadly.

"Gomen Hinata, we didn't bring any either." Tenten smiled apologetically at her. Hinata smiled back, reassuring her that it was ok. Sakura looked in the bathroom and shook her head when she came out.

Ino held up a hand, "It's ok! I'll go get some down at the lobby! I'll just ask a maid for it or whatever!" Hinata smiled.

"A-Arigato, Ino-chan." Ino smiled at her before getting the card and heading out the door.

* * *

"There is absolutely no way I'm sharing a bed with the teme!" Naruto shouted childishly. Neji sighed and rubbed his temple as he sat down on the bed. Shikamaru twitched in annoyance.

Sasuke looked at him, "I am not sleeping on the floor." he said pointing at the ivory colored carpet.

Naruto growled, "Well I'm not either!" the two kept on arguing until Shikamaru snapped.

"Ok you know what?! Neji and Sasuke will get their own beds, and Naruto, I'll go order up another bed for you, ok? And I will sleep on the floor! Troublesome!" Shikamaru got the card and walked out the door.

Naruto blinked. "Wow, you two really made him mad." Sasuke and Neji twitched.

"DOBE!"

* * *

Tsunade nodded as they finished going over the plan, "Good. So Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai will be here and working to inform Itachi on anything that happens inside the company. Itachi will inform me on anything that happens. And if something happens over in Suna that we don't know about, then Tsubasa will lead Itachi's err… friends to Suna with him for back-up. And Junko and Nadeshiko will take care of the kids. And while me, Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, and Shizune are over in Suna, if something happens over there that you guys need to know about, then I will send my messenger bird to fly over and give you a message. Correct?"

They nodded. Tsunade nodded at them, "Very well, then, let's go guys. Do your best to protect Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. Do your best to thwart Orochimaru as well. Let's go! Break!"

"Hai!" everyone said in unison, obviously feeling her dangerous and serious aura radiate from her.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya." said man looked at her in curiosity.

"I am ordering you not to peep on the women in the hot springs."

…

…

…

…

"I hate you Tsunade. It would have been so great for my latest edition!" Jiraiya groaned. The women in the room growled at him. He sweat dropped, "Err… but of course I'd never do that!" they calmed down but kept an eye on him. He crossed his fingers behind his back.

"I know you're crossing your fingers, Jiraiya."

-Sweat drop-

"Damn you Tsunade."

"Get in line pal."

"Gladly."

BANG!

BOOM!

BAM!

Let's say Jiraiya won't be able to have kids in the future…

* * *

Shikamaru sighed and walked over to the elevator. He saw one just about to close and quickly ran over to it and slipped in before it closed. He looked up and widened his eyes when his eyes met with aquamarine eyes.

"I-Ino!"

"Shika-kun!"

Shikamaru and Ino blushed before looking away from each other. It was silent before Ino shifted her legs uncomfortably, "S-So… what brings you here?" _Dammit, what kind of stupid question is that?! _Ino mentally cursed herself.

Shikamaru widened his eyes in surprise before replying, "A-Ah… I'm getting Naruto a separate since the annoying blonde won't shut up." Ino's ears perked up when she heard him say 'the annoying blonde.'

She looked at him shyly and sadly, "S-Shika-kun… do you think all blondes are annoying?" she asked, her gaze shifting to the floor now.

Shikamaru answered without thinking, "Yeah… they're always so perky and hyper, it gets annoying." he widened his eyes when he looked at her and saw her blonde hair. He mentally slapped himself. _Stupid! _

Ino looked at him sharply, he felt extra guilty when he saw her hurtful gaze, "I-I'm that annoying huh?" Ino whispered.

Shikamaru looked at her guiltily before smiling. "You're not annoying, Ino. You're a special kind of blonde." Ino looked at him in surprise when she saw his warm smile.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. Shikamaru widened his eyes and slightly stepped back in surprise. "Arigato, Shika-kun! You don't know how much that means to me!" Shikamaru's eyes softened and smiled gently. _I am falling for her… _

"Aa…"

Ino suddenly had a thought, "Shika-kun… about what you said the other day… do… do… do you love me… at least a tiny bit, right now?" she didn't dare to meet his gaze.

Shikamaru widened his eyes and didn't respond out of shock. Ino felt tears form in her eyes when she heard her silence. _S-So… not even a tiny bit, Shika? _

Ino suddenly felt the need to run to someone and scream. "I-It's ok Shikamaru… I… I don't expect you to, I mean it's kind of hard to love someone like me huh? I mean I'm annoying like you said since I'm blonde. And I'm too perky and hyper and I'm the exact opposite of you and I'm pretty sure that you can never love someone like-!"

"Damn it you troublesome woman!"

Shikamaru growled and before Ino knew it, he had crashed his lips onto hers fiercely.

And there was only one thing the blonde could think of right now.

_K-Kami-sama! _

Shikamaru pulled away slowly to see her reaction. Ino gulped, "K-Kami…" and then she fainted. Shikamaru widened his eyes and quickly caught her before she fell onto the floor.

"O-Oi! You troublesome woman!"

* * *

**Lols, Ino fainted. Well then this chapter is finished! I know, don't I just update so fast:D Well anyways, I can tell you that Orochimaru is planning something really sinister, lol, obviously. So anyways, the few later chapters will be mainly focused on Naruto and Hinata's relationship progress and Sasuke and Sakura's relationship highlight, and Orochimaru's plan will be placed into action, and also Tsunade and the other people's plan to stop Orochimaru from doing what he's going to do. **

**That's just a peek. So anyways, hope you all enjoyed since I, once again, updated really late at midnight. So I really hope you do enjoy my hard work and sweat. Haha… sweat when all I'm doing is typing… **

**I know you guys are confused since in my earlier chapters there were things that Sakura and Hinata said that hinted Jiraiya and Tsunade are an intimate pair, but you'll find out later why it's so confusing. By then you'll get it:) I promise! **

**I'm sorry if the chapter is too fluffy and sucky, I'm just really sleepy right now! ZzZzZzZzZ...**

**Can you guys guess what Orochimaru's 'plan' is going to be…? ;-) **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN!!**

* * *

**:. REVIEW THANKS CORNER .: **

_**kattylin**_

_**EroEro-Kitsune**_

_**Lina Mistress of Elements**_

_**CherryBlossoms016**_

_**UchihaCh3rri**_

_**38missystar13**_

_**VeRnAqUaY**_

_**harunosakua**_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! I LOVED THEM ALL SO MUCH! GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER! **

* * *

**I'LL NEED 5 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Next Chapter: Welcome to Suna Beach! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	9. Stage 9: Welcome to the Beach!

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

_**Blah**_** - **Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm words

"_Blah" _– Emphasize on word

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone with no one but her brother, being abandoned by their family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having two kids didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC **

Updated Time and Date:** Wednesday, July 25, 2007, 11:25 P.M.**

Disclaimer: **The world is soooo tough on me… they just couldn't let me own **_**NARUTO!!! **_**I also don't own any of the songs they sing.**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here! **

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Sakura and Ino: 19 ½ (Sakura turns 20 in this chapter) **

**Hinata: 18 ½ **

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½ **

**Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½ **

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33 **

**Anko: 32 ½ **

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50 **

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½ **

**Temari: 24**

**Gaara: 20 **

**Kankurou: 22 **

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5 **

**Aiko: 4 **

**Ruri: 6 ½**

**

* * *

**

_Uta No Kokoro _

_The Ninth Stage_

_Welcome to the Beach!_

Ino came back a few minutes later. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What's up with you Ino-pig? What took you so long and what's up with the red face? Did you fall on the floor because you tripped on your legs? You should know that pigs walk on four legs Ino-pig!" Sakura teased. Ino growled. She walked over to Hinata and gave her the sanitary napkins.

"There you go Hina-chan! And to answer your question Forehead Girl, I, in fact, did NOT trip on my own TWO legs. I fainted because Shika-kun kissed me in the elevator so he had to wake me up with a lot of yelling." Ino laughed sheepishly. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata sweat dropped. She fainted?

Tenten looked at her disbelievingly; "No way, THE Queen of Flirting just fainted because of a kiss from THE King of Lazyasses?" it was silent until everyone but Ino bursted out laughing. "T-That is HILARIOUS!" Tenten wiped an imaginary tear from her eyes as Sakura held her stomach tightly. Hinata tried hiding her giggles but it was no use.

Ino pouted, "Meanies!" she threw a pillow at them and it landed on Tenten's face. Tenten twitched. Ino gulped and backed away. Tenten suddenly placed the pillow she was holding down, "Oh never mind, we're acting like babies." Ino sighed in relief… until a pillow landed on her face as well. "BUT BABIES ARE CUTE SO I DON'T MIND!" Tenten laughed when they started a pillow fight.

"FEEL MY WRATH PIG!" Sakura threw a long hugging pillow and it hit all three of the girls. Hinata and Ino screeched and fell back while Tenten caught the pillow and chased after Sakura. Sakura screamed ran around the room.

"COME BACK HER HARUNO!"

"COME ON TENTEN, WE KNOW YOU'RE ARENT THE EVIL TYPE!"

"AH, THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! HAH!"

-PLOP!-

"OWWW!!! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!"

-PLOP!-

"E-E-EEP! S-SAKURA-CHAN!"

"OH MY KAMI! I'M SO SORRY HINA-CHAN!"

"THIS IS FOR HINA-CHAN FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"GRR… PIG! TEAM UP!"

"CHA!"

"HYAH!"

"GAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"E-Err?"

"COME ON HINATA! SHOW YOUR GROWL POWER GIRLFRIEND!"

"Um.. ROAAARRR!"

"OMG! HINA-CHAN!"

"DANG!"

"DAMN!"

"ARF!"

"ARF!"

And for the rest of the night loud shrieks and laughter was heard in room 2029.

* * *

-KNOCK!- 

-KNOCK!-

Ino groggily cracked open an eye as the sounds on the door. Sakura yawned and opened her eyes faster than Ino did. She stood up and went to the door. She opened it to meet face to face with the boys. "Ohayo! What's up?" the boys sweat dropped as they saw the scene inside the girls' so called hotel room.

The room had feathers and cotton all over the place from the pillows and the curtains were messily drawn close. Tenten was on the floor and hugging a pillow tightly while one of her legs was still on the bed, obviously she had fallen from the bed. Ino was on the bed with a body in an X shape and she was sleeping away peacefully. Hinata was sleeping like a normal person with her body turned over to the right side.

Momo and Akamaru were licking Tenten but she took no notice. Sakura ignored the awkward looks on the guys' faces and looked at them impatiently. Sasuke snapped out of his shock and smirked at his girlfriend. To him she looked too cute. Her pink hair was slightly messy, her face held a pout from waiting for their answer impatiently, and her hands were crossed in front of her chest.

"We're going to the beach. You girls coming?" Neji asked her. Sakura raised an eyebrow before nodding with a smile on her face. She gestured for the boys to come on in. Shikamaru tiptoed over and sat on an empty spot on the bed that Ino didn't cover up with her strange sleeping position. Neji was sitting next to Tenten, enjoying the funny sight.

Naruto grinned as he sat next to Hinata on the bed. Kiba went over to pick Momo and Akamaru up into his arms. Shino just sat quietly on one of the chairs. Lee and Chouji just sat on the floor. Sakura closed the hotel door and sighed before stretching her arms tiredly. "Ok, well just wait here ok? Try waking up the sleeping beauties." Sakura winked at Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.

Sasuke smirked and sat on the other chair opposite of Shino and waited for his girlfriend and her sleeping yet 'beautiful' friends. Sakura rubbed her eye before walking to the closet the girls shared for the stay. She got something out that he couldn't see. She walked over to the bathroom with the clothes hidden in her arms. The white door leading to the bathroom closed and a sound was heard meaning she locked the door.

They heard the sound of the shower running and the water in the sink running as well. She was obviously waiting for the hot water while brushing her teeth. Now to get the sleepy heads up…

Naruto poked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan! Wakey-wakey! It's time to wake up and go to the beach!" Hinata growled dangerously. Naruto widened his eyes and backed off. He shook in fear at how dangerous she was when someone wakes her up. It took a few minutes but her eyes slowly opened. She looked up to see yellow. She squinted her eyes and blushed when she saw Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-What are you doing here?" Hinata asked him innocently as she rubbed her eyes. Naruto tried best not to blush, and reminded himself how scary she was a minute ago. But now she's here looking so innocent and… and… _Soooo cute! _He concluded as he looked at her. Her long hair was messy and slightly tangled and her eyes were blinking continuously. He inwardly slapped himself and just blushed.

"Err… I was trying to wake you up Hinata-chan! We're going to the beach! Sakura-chan's in the bathroom right now!" just as he said that, the door to the bathroom opened once again to show a fresh looking pink haired girl.

She had brushed her hair and had tied it into a short messy high ponytail using a light green scrunchy. She had a pair of white sunglasses atop her head.

On top of her bikini, she was wearing a tight red spaghetti strap shirt and faded jean short shorts. She was wearing a dark pink two piece bikini underneath and the bikini top tied around her neck in a tight knot. She had on a pair of white flip-flops.

She smiled and did a peace sign. "Yoshi! I'm ready for the beach!" even without any lipgloss, her lips shined and looked as pink as ever. Maybe her family had a pink gene. Sasuke smirked as she went over to sit on his lap. Hinata and her greeted each other as Hinata went inside the bathroom and turned on the shower. She went out to get her clothes before disappearing into the bathroom again. Naruto yawned and collapsed onto the bed.

Sasuke looked at her and sniffed her scent, "Hmm… strawberries and champagne…" Sakura smirked and nodded.

"Do you like it? I just got it recently and I love it." Sakura smiled brightly at him. Sasuke smirked again before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Sakura blushed.

Sasuke inwardly chuckled at her reaction, "Mm, I like it too." he sniffed it in again as he rested his head on her shoulders. Shino simply continued reading a book that he found on the table. It was entitled 'The Lonely Princess and the Bright Forest.' And no, he is not gay. He's just too… well… Shino, yeah, Shino.

Lee tried hard to stop himself from challenging Sasuke to a duel when he saw his first love and his childhood friend kiss. He sighed and shook his head. _I have no chance with Sakura-san…_ he looked out the window, _Every girl in the room is already taken or has a crush on someone… I have no chance now…_

It was obvious much. Naruto liked Hinata but was too dense to even he realize his own crush and that Hinata likes him too. Hinata obviously liked him but wasn't sure he liked her back, it wasn't that she was dense, but that she was a bit on the innocent side. He liked Hinata as a friend, but he knew if she were to, just saying, nothing serious, but if she were ever to find out he liked her in any way, she's probably be sad that she rejected him.

Sasuke and Sakura looked like they were meant for each other. I mean, being friends since they were 3, almost stuck to each other like glue for 4 years straight, then even though they were separated for 12 years, their feelings rekindled as soon as they looked at each other. It was obvious Sakura was out of reach. That much was known. He had been there to comfort her since Sasuke's absence along with the others and had tried asking numerous times but she would only be waiting for him. Until she dated Shikamaru but that was a different story.

Tenten and Neji were going out and looked like they would be for a long time. Sure making out seems like the only thing they do to show their live but anyone who knew the two would know that was the best way to express their love in their worlds. Neji was reserved while Tenten wasn't exactly a sappy romantic type of person. In fact Lee had once had a crush on Tenten but when he saw the way Neji and Tenten talk to each other, he knew he would lose her to the Hyuuga one day.

And as much as Ino and Shikamaru looked like they WEREN'T dating, everyone that knew the two would know they would sometime or the other. It's just the fact that Shikamaru is too lazy to ask a friggin easy question. Ino was a very pretty girl and Lee has admittedly mentioned she was beautiful many times but he didn't feel that way towards. She was a confident type who doesn't like to be ordered and Lee just happens to usually tell others to be more youthful, except for Sakura and Hinata of course, thank goodness he gave them mercy.

So pretty much, Rock Lee has a horrible love life. He looked at himself in the reflection in the mirror. Shiny black bowl shaped haircut and fuzzy thick eyebrows. What was wrong with his appearance? He thought he looked pretty darn handsome. Well ahem, you all know what the wrong and right was about his appearance.

He shook it off and sighed. He closed his eyes hoping sleep would disperse of his thoughts.

While on the other hand, Neji smirked. "Tenten wake up." no response. He sighed before getting one of the stray pillow feathers from the floor, he picked it up and gently tickled her stomach with it. He heard a giggle and looked away, he shook his head amusingly at how she was still asleep. He tickled her with the feather again. No response, he twitched. "Screw feathers…" he threw the feather on the floor again and tickled her with his bare hands.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Tenten shot up from the bed and reflexively punched whoever her attacker was. And it just so happened to be… her own boyfriend. "OMG! Neji-kun are you ok? What are you here for?" Tenten blushed when she realized she didn't look so decent. Her hair was dropped down from their usual buns and her pajamas were slightly big on her so it made her look funny.

Neji chuckled, "We're going to the beach Oh Great Weapons Lover." Tenten blushed redder and stood up from the bed. She gave him a look that had 'who's in the bathroom' written all over. Neji looked at her and then to the bathroom door then around the room to see who was missing. He found out that it was his own cousin. "Hinata is."

Tenten nodded and kissed him on the cheek before walking over to her closet. Seconds later, Hinata stepped out of the bathroom. Hinata looked up at everyone and blushed when she saw Naruto staring at her. Tenten smiled and waved at her good morning before Hinata made way for her to enter the bathroom.

Half of Hinata's long hair was pulled into a high ponytail by a black hair tie while the rest of her hair was left alone falling to her waist. Her black glasses were hung on the top hem of her shirt.

On top of the swimsuit she wore was a black button up shirt and a knee length dark denim jean skirt that clung to her skin starting from her waistline to her thighs before flaring out at her knees. She wore a baby blue one piece swimsuit underneath. She had on a pair of black sandals.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and made her side of the bed and smiled at him. "Naruto-kun, a-arigato for waking m-me up." Naruto blushed and waved it off while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Hinata giggled and looked away before analyzing the room for a bit.

Kiba was playing with Akamaru and Momo while Shino was reading a book. Chouji was… eating and Lee was sleeping. She giggled. She had such silly friends. She noticed Sasuke and Sakura were leaning onto each other resting their eyes. She smiled, she hadn't seen Sakura so happy since she broke up with Shikamaru. Speaking of Shikamaru, she looked around to see him on Ino and Tenten's bed.

He looked like he was trying to wake Ino up. Hinata giggled, that was never going to work. He was just calling her to wake up. Hinata stood up and walked over to Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura heard footsteps and opened her eyes to see Hinata in front of her. Hinata winked at her and pointed to Ino. Sakura smirked and nodded. Sakura kissed Sasuke gently before slipping off his lap and over to the bathroom door.

She knocked on it twice and heard Tenten's 'yeah?' Sakura grinned, "Ten-chan, can you give me and Hinata THE bucket?" Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped when they heard an evil laugh inside the bathroom. The boys stared in confusion. Seconds later, the door was open a tiny bit and only Tenten's head was seen. She handed the two a periwinkle bucket filled with water.

Hinata smiled, "Arigato, Tenten-chan!" ok, Hinata didn't stutter. So what? Sakura took the bucket of water and walked with Hinata to Ino's bed. Hinata motioned for Shikamaru to move away. Sakura took a deep breath and then Hinata counted down using her fingers. 1…2…3! Sakura smirked.

-SPLASH!-

"EEEEEEEKKKKK!! FOREHEAD GIRL! WHITE EYED GIRL! GET BACK HERE!"

Sakura and Hinata made a dash for it. Hinata used Naruto as a shield while Sakura just sat on Sasuke's lap again. Ino sat up with water dripping down her face and every other inch of her body. Sakura and Hinata bursted out laughing. The boys smirked. Ino pouted and Shikamaru appeared in her eye sight. She blushed slightly remembering what happened yesterday.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Hurry up Ino, Tenten's in the shower and we're heading to the beach." Ino nodded and glared at Sakura and Hinata before moving on towards the bathroom. The door opened and Tenten appeared in front of her. Ino gave her a warning look and Tenten giggled nervously before inching away.

Tenten's usual brown buns were replaced with two cute French braids. She had a pair of brown glasses hanging from the neckline of her shirt.

On top of her bikini was a light pink tank top and black jean capris. Underneath was her two piece bikini. Her bikini top was strapless but didn't look like it was going to fall anytime soon. Her bikini was a forest green color. She had on a pair of black converse.

She grinned before hopping over to Neji… literally. Neji sweat dropped at his girlfriend's childish yet amusing antics. He held her in his arms and began kissing her. She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Tenten pulled apart to get more air and smiled, "I love you Neji," she whispered.

He smirked, "I love you too." she smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful with French braids?" Tenten smirked and winked at him. He chuckled.

Minutes later the door FINALLY opened to show Ino. Ino struck a pose jokingly and walked over to Shikamaru to sit next to him.

Her hair was tied in a high bun and she had a pair of bronze glasses on top of her head.

On top of the bikini she wore were a dark purple strapless shirt and a denim micro mini skirt. Underneath was her lavender one piece bikini that showed her full lower back. She had on a pair of black flats.

Kiba and Naruto grinned before shooting out of their seats.

"YOSHI! LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Orochimaru nodded as two female workers appeared in front of them. "Good… Tayuya… Kin… you both know what to do, correct?" he earned a silent nod. He smirked, "Good… now LEAVE!" 

The two disappeared in a flash and the door closed. He chuckled evilly to himself. "Let us see what defenses you have left Sasuke-kun… your life will be ruined after this and you'll have no choice but to accept my offer to America and stardom…"

His door opened to show Kurenai. Kurenai gave him a fake smile. "Orochimaru-sama, here are the files you needed to be finished." she handed him the papers. He nodded at her.

"Good job Kurenai, I expect the same thing next time. But for now I will give you a 2-day vacation." Orochimaru said to her as he looked at her from the corners of his eyes. Kurenai bowed her head and nodded before walking outside.

Orochimaru stared at her retreating figure before smirking again. He checked over the papers to make sure she didn't do something to them. It was rare to see Kurenai do something so sufficiently and quickly. Usually she would just hand them in late just for the reason of detesting him.

_I hope you don't plan to turn on me Kurenai…_

* * *

Kurenai breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down at her office desk. Talking to him was harder than expected. She hated so much. He was the one who had murdered her family. He had murdered her family because he and her parents had been good friends in high school until her parents gained more success than he did. 

He was often jealous and never accepted the invitations they gave him to celebration parties. Soon he got sick of their good fortune and hired a group of assassins to kill them. Kurenai was only spared because she was at school at the time. The only reason she even works for the sicko is because she knew that he knew she was the daughter of Ake and Hiiro Yuuhi.

And the only way for her to survive was that she worked for him instead of making more money than he did. She truly thought he was a maniac. Most of his so called 'stars' and 'famous singers' had quit either because of the pressure, his bisexual personality, or the fact that he drove them insane.

He had tried to approach plenty of his female singers and even male singers but everytime he would be stopped or interrupted by her, Tsunade, or Kakashi. That was another reason why she was so disgusted with him. Because everytime she heard screams inside his room she would always open the door to find a half-naked man or woman with blood shot red eyes and their bodies shaking uncontrollably.

The only person she knew that he advanced on continuously was Tsunade. She was legally his wife but she was always so sick of him so she eventually moved out. He doesn't know where she lives or the fact that she vents her feelings with another man, namely Jiraiya. The three were childhood buddies until he left them for power and absolute control.

Kurenai shook her head at the horrible memories she held of him advancing on **her**. Many times he had approached her as well. She was not affected by any of those memories or any that included him in it… except one…

_**Flashback **_

_Orochimaru grinned as he saw the dead corpses of Ake and Hiiro lying on the ground. He smirked and looked at the 4 assassins in front of him. "Good job boys… your pay will be here by tomorrow…" the four assassins only nodded before disappearing in a blink of an eye. _

_Orochimaru was about to leave until he heard a whimper and sobs where the bodies laid. He raised an eyebrow and looked over to see a young girl with strange ruby eyes and wavy black hair. He smirked and walked over to her. _

"_Hello there little girl, do you know them?" Orochimaru asked her as he wiped a tear from her eye. He obviously knew that she was Ake and Hiiro's only daughter. _

_She looked at him with a glint of fear in her eyes. "T-They're my parents, w-who are you?!" he smirked inwardly, a feisty one eh? He lifted her chin and smirked wider. _

"_You know, you look very beautiful. Beautiful enough to sell you to a brothel. How about it little girl?" Orochimaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he pointed to the east of Oto where a brothel called 'Sunset Memories' laid. The place looked nothing but like an old cabin but she knew better than that._

_The name was just to deceive people. Her mother had taught her that. In fact, her mother met her father in a brothel. Ake had been sold to the brothel when she was 9 and she was trapped in that living hell trying to avoid men for 10 years until her father Hiiro appeared. Hiiro had bought Ake with good intentions._

_He freed her once he bought her but she insisted on staying with her lifesaver. She promised to clean and do everything for him since he was her savior. He agreed to it but often didn't let her clean and instead took her out to let her see the world and everything she had missed out for the past 10 years of her life. _

_Kurenai would always smile when she remembered the story. She and her mom often called her dad 'Mister Hero Hiiro.' She smiled bitterly once she looked at the dead bodies of her parents. She may have been only 10 but she was a smart girl and she didn't intend to be sold to anybody or anywhere._

_She stood up and glared at him, "I don't want to! I hate brothels! Ake-okaa-san told me that those places are for dirty people! She said that only people like you would go there! She says it's because some of them are desperate! And since you're so ugly I bet you go there every night! I hate you!" _

_Orochimaru glared at her and before she knew it, a stinging pain was felt on her cheek. "You insolent little girl! I try to give you a nice future yet you don't accept it! Stupid trash!" he kicked her multiple times before slapping her again. He smirked, "I would've had fun with you if you went to the brothel…" _

_Kurenai felt tears forming in her eyes as fresh blood dripped from her mouth. Orochimaru smirked and leaned over to lick off the blood. "Goodbye Crimson child… I will see you soon…" and with that the snake walked away, stepping onto the dead corpses. Kurenai glared at his retreating back. She couldn't stand it. _

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER BE PICKED ON BY SOMEONE AS UGLY AND STUPID AS YOU! YOU ARE A STUPID SNAKE!" _

_Kurenai had fallen unconscious after that and probably would have never survived until Tsunade had found her. Tsunade had given her a home and treated her kindly. Until she turned 14 and she received news that Tsunade was to marry her worst nightmare. Their worst nightmare._

_Orochimaru._

_**End Flashback**_

Kurenai growled. She truly hated working for the snake but for the time being she had to endure it for the kids or more like young adults but of she doesn't like how young adults sound and prefer kids better. As long as they were younger than her, they would always be a kid. She sighed before folding everything neatly and placed her files into her filing cabinet. She cleared the table and stood up taking her purse with her.

She knew it was bad for her to take leave on a two-day vacation since she was part of the people who is supposed to keep an eye out on Orochimaru along with Asuma and Gai. She sighed and rubbed her temple before walking back into Orochimaru's office. She knocked on it and the door opened.

Kurenai looked at him, "I'd like to stay here and work, I do not want the two day vacation." that was all she said before walking out of the door entrance and out of the door to the room of the floor she worked on. Who said she's leaving? She's just going on a lunch break. Orochimaru smirked before stepping back into his office.

_You must be hiding something from me Kurenai… _

* * *

Itachi looked out at the horizon. He was scared for his brother. Most of all, he was scared of what Orochimaru would do to his brother. He never thought he'd do this but he clasped his hands together and looked up at the sky with his eyes closed. 

_Please… please, Kami-sama please be easy on Sasuke… don't let him go throw what I had to suffer…_

Junko watched sadly at behind the door of their hotel room balcony. She closed her eyes and looked away. _Itachi-kun… _he was never one to pray and she knew that he was really scared this time. She looked at him sadly before walking out of their room quietly, but she couldn't help but pray for her younger brother-in-law.

'

_Please keep Sasuke safe Kami-sama!_

* * *

Tsubasa looked at the same sky Itachi had been looking at. He looked at it in wonder. _Kami-sama, would you really do something cruel to a sweet innocent girl like Sakura and a boy like Sasuke? Would you?_

Nadeshiko who seemed almost as if she was reading his thoughts stepped out into their balcony. "You know Tsubasa-kun, Kami-sama is only cruel and beholds a sad future on people who have truly upset him. I hope you do know that Cherry-chan and Sasuke-san have not done anything." Nadeshiko held his hand in hers and smiled up at him.

Tsubasa smiled at his wife and kissed her on the forehead gently, he chuckled, "I knew there was a reason why I married you." Nadeshiko harrumphed and smirked. Tsubasa sweat dropped.

"Of course there is! No one can deny someone as irresistibly cute as me!" Nadeshiko giggled as she declared it jokingly. Tsubasa laughed and placed an arm around her waist before pulling her close to him. Nadeshiko smiled and sniffed his minty scent and leaned into his chest. Tsubasa hugged her as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Tsubasa smirked when he felt the baby kick her stomach. Nadeshiko giggled. It was peaceful right now and they could do nothing but enjoy the moment while it lasted. Nothing happy can last long as long as you're involved with a person like Orochimaru. It was like you're agreeing to trade things with a yakuza lord.

"Demo, Tsubasa-kun… there is always the right end and the wrong end to a bad situation… we can never get the one we want…" Nadeshiko said to him as her eyes stayed glued to the sky in front of their hotel balcony. Tsubasa only stayed silent and looked at the sky more entranced in it than ever.

_Kami-sama, you aren't that much of a bad guy… are you?_

* * *

Tsunade grumbled as the car moved on the bumpy road. Kakashi sighed as he shifted on the passenger seat next to the driver's seat which Anko was occupying right now. She was the only person that seemed right for driving for the moment. 

I mean Jiraiya driving was just a bad idea, Kakashi driving was an even worse idea whatnot with that mask on his face, and Tsunade driving while drinking is just… insanity. And Shizune was a nervous wreck so what use could she do if she took the steering wheel?

Anko concentrated heavily as she drove on the road. She wanted to speed up since she was anxious but knew better than to go at maximum speed on a bumpy road considering she was already stepping on the gas at 100 already.

Kakashi opened his mouth, "You know Anko you seem pretty tense-!" Anko glared at him at the corner of her eyes.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE!"

Everyone in the car was afraid of what would happen next.

"ANKO-SAN DON'T HIT THE TURTLE!"

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

"ANKO GET OFF AND LET ME DRIVE!"

"NO! NOT TSUNADE!"

Tsunade growled and dragged Anko to the backseat and sat on the driver's seat. She smirked, "Are you ready for something fast and furious?" the passengers gulped.

-ZOOM! ZOOM!-

"OMG! LORD HELP US!"

Tsunade smirked and laughed maniacally as she accelerated the speed to 180. "TSUNADE YOU'RE A MAD WOMAN!"

"I KNOW! MWUAHAHAHUAHAHAHAH!"

Let's say the rest of the crew spent their time praying…

"You know Tsunade-senpai, you almost ran over that turtle back there."

* * *

The girls squealed as they arrived on the beach. "OMG! THIS SAND IS SO SANDY!" everyone sweat dropped at Ino. Sakura bonked her on the head as Tenten yanked her ear. Hinata only stood there watching. 

"You pig! It's sand! What do you think?!" Sakura twitched. Ino pouted. The boys sighed and went to go set up the equipment. The girls smiled and began taking off their outer clothing. As soon as they folded their clothes neatly, they ran into the water.

The boys smirked as they saw the girls splashing each other. Sasuke shook his head when Sakura felt on her bottom and puffed out her cheeks. He smirked, "Childish…"

"Arf!" Akamaru barked to inform them that he and Momo will be staying on the towel.

The boys took off their covering clothing too. Sasuke had on dark indigo swim trunks, Neji had on white swimming trunks, Naruto had on orange swim trunks, Shikamaru had on brown swim trunks, Kiba had on red swim trunks, Shino had on black swim trunks, Chouji had on yellow swim trunks, and Lee had on green swim trunks. (A/N; OMG! THE RAINBOW! Lol…)

The beach was pretty empty for an odd reason.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji stayed on the sand while the four other boys went to get them some drinks. Minutes later the girls appeared back on the shore. The boys blushed when they saw that the girls' bikinis were sticking to them like second skin more than ever.

Sakura smiled and grinned, "Come on guys, the waves are so big! If I knew how to surf I would've been there already!" Sasuke sighed and took her hand to the water. Sakura grinned and did a peace sign, inwardly doing a victory dance.

Naruto grinned, "Hinata-chan, do you wanna go to the woods over there! Let's see if we can find something!" Hinata nodded shyly and took his hand as he led her to the woods over on the left side of the beach.

Shikamaru looked at Ino, Ino grinned at him, "Shika-kun, mind putting some sunscreen on me?" he blushed but nodded. Ino went over to the towel and slid the straps of her bikini off only and laid down on her stomach. Shikamaru blushed heavily but got to work when she handed him the sunscreen.

Tenten smiled at Neji, "Neji-kun, wanna go grab a bite?" Neji nodded and followed his girlfriend as she walked over to a food stand nearby, Neji made sure to keep an eye on her.

* * *

**SHIKAMARU AND INO!! **

Ino sighed blissfully as he rubbed the sunscreen on her back. She suddenly remembered yesterday. She still was confused on their relationship. He kissed her but what did it mean?

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She suddenly sat up and pulled the straps back onto her shoulders. Shikamaru looked at her in surprise. "Ino what's wrong?"

Ino looked at him with a serious look on her eyes. "Shikamaru-kun… what did that kiss mean?" her attention was fully on him. Shikamaru widened his eyes.

* * *

**TENTEN AND NEJI…**

Tenten smiled at the man behind the counter. "Ohayo ojii-san!" the man smiled at her and gave her and Neji the menu. The two browsed it for a while before replying. "I'll have a miso ramen please!"

Neji looked at him before looking back at the menu, "Soba." the man smiled good heartedly and began to walk towards the back to cook the ordered food.

Tenten suddenly remembered a question that had been bothering her for a while. She looked at Neji straight in the eyes, "Neji-kun." Neji looked at with a raised eyebrow. "Neji-kun why did you ask me out after only one date?" Neji widened his eyes. How was he supposed to answer this one? He knew the reason why but just didn't know how to put it into words. Uh oh…

* * *

**HINATA AND NARUTO…**

Hinata smiled as she bent down to sniff some beautiful hibiscuses. She looked at Naruto to see him eyeing a white pigeon. She sweat dropped. "Naruto-kun, d-do you know t-that hibiscuses are Hawaiian f-flowers?" Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh really? I thought they were flowers only! So what's Hawaiian flowers?" Naruto asked her stupidly. Hinata sweat dropped and looked at him. Sometimes she couldn't believe she liked this guy but whenever she thought about, she would always remember that it was those traits of his that made her like him in the first place.

She suddenly looked around frightened, Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hina-chan what's wrong?" Hinata gulped and looked around one more time and then back at him. "N-Naruto-kun… y-you do k-know the way back… r-r-right…?" Naruto stared at her and then laughed nervously. She widened her eyes. "E-Eh?!"

* * *

**SASUKE AND SAKURA…**

Sakura grinned as she splashed water onto Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! I gotcha!" she laughed and squealed when she felt cold water hid her skin. She pouted, "Mou!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Revenge is sweet." Sakura grumbled before drawing a large amount of water and then began kicking and splashing water onto him. The two laughed/chuckled as they continued the water fight.

Too bad they didn't notice the huge wave that was about to come tumbling towards them. –SPLASH!- "AAHHHH! SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura cried out as she hit the water. Sasuke widened his eyes when he noticed that his girlfriend was nowhere in sight. "SAKURA!"

* * *

**Ooooohhhh, the four boys have a tough situation on their shoulders. I wonder what's going to happen! Lol, I'm the authoress and I don't even know! **

**Ok so anyways, I LOVED the reviews! So thanks for that and well, I'm already sleepy. I guess thinking and imagining really drained me. Haha… anyways, hope you guys review again! I spent a whole week thinking out this chapter! I'm sorry if this chapter was sucky, I tried my best! **

* * *

**:. REVIEW THANKS CORNER .:**

_**Lina Mistress of Elements**_

_**cherryuchiha123**_

_**CherryBlossoms016**_

_**38missystar13**_

_**harunosakua**_

_**VeRnAqUaY**_

**_Himeko-KeykaMiyafuji_**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME TO REVIEW:D I APPRECIATE IT AND I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS TOO! I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

**I'LL NEED 5 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Next Chapter: Total Chaos **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Stage 10: Total Romance Chaos

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

_**Blah**_** - **Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm words

"_Blah" _– Emphasize on word

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone with no one but her brother, being abandoned by their family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having two kids didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC **

Updated Time and Date:** Wednesday, August 1, 2007, 1:35 P.M.**

Disclaimer: **The world is soooo tough on me… they just couldn't let me own **_**NARUTO!!! **_**I also don't own any of the songs they sing.**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here! **

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Hinata: 18 ½ **

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½ **

**Ino, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½ **

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33 **

**Anko: 32 ½ **

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50 **

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½ **

**Temari: 24**

**Gaara: 20 **

**Kankurou: 22 **

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5 **

**Aiko: 4 **

**Ruri: 6 ½**

**

* * *

**

_Uta No Kokoro _

_The Tenth Stage_

_Total Romance Chaos_

Tsunade sighed as she pulled over. She arrived at a small house. She looked over her shoulders at the cowering people who were probably peeing their pants by now. She did a peace sign and grinned. "See how easy that was?! And you guys didn't trust me! Pfft!" everyone gulped and only nodded. "Well what are you waiting? Get out of my car!"

Everybody immediately got out. Tsunade flicked the little thingy that opens the trunk. She got off as well and went over to them to get her suitcase. She grabbed it and smiled as she raised a fist in the air. "Yoshi! We are the Orochi-snake Rebellion! Hear us ROAR!" she roared when she said the last part.

Everyone around them looked at her in fear. Tsunade cackled and proceeded forward. Shizune looked around in confusion. "Tsunade-shishou, where are we?" Jiraiya and Kakashi looked around to notice they had no idea where they were right now either. Anko just hmphed, mad that Tsunade took her place driving.

Well to summarize it up, Kakashi thought both women were insane. One drove too slow… or not so slow, but too tense while the other was too excited. He wondered what would have happened if Shizune took the wheel. He shivered trying not to imagine it. He looked around once again and nodded, "Yeah Tsunade-sama, where are we?"

Tsunade smirked, "We are at my friend, Ibiki's house! He's fostering a trio of siblings. People here are scared of them for a weird reason that I don't know about." Tsunade just shrugged as she walked over to the door. Everyone was silent as she pressed the button that made the doorbell sound. There was the –Ding dong!- noise. A few seconds later, they heard shuffling.

The door opened to show a girl with spikyish sandy blonde hair that was tied in four odd ponytails. Her piercing sea green eyes looked at them in annoyance. "What do you want? If it's another complain about Gaara or Kankurou then get lost!" she looked at the suitcases they were carrying and smirked, "What is that? Some kind of case filled with poisonous potions for my brothers?"

Tsunade looked at her and narrowed her eyes, it was young adults like her that she hated. "Look hair girly, where's Ibiki? I swear, he better have a good reason to foster little kids like you!" Tsunade glared at her. The girl glared back. Soon, the girl just broke the contest and called loudly up the stairs.

"Ibiki-sensei! Some crazy woman is here for you to pity her!" the girl smirked when Tsunade glared at her harder. Anko felt like ripping the disrespectful girl apart but she knew she couldn't get lowered from manager of ShaRaGan to a serial killer. Whoa… she is so prideful! Serial killer… haha…

A few minutes later of the loud chewing noises the girl was making with her gum and footsteps were heard. A man with piercing dark brown eyes and two scars across his face appeared. "Who is it Temari?" his question was answered when he saw Anko and Tsunade tapping their feet impatiently. He widened his eyes, "Tsunade-sama! Anko! Ah, and Kakashi, Jiraiya-sama, and good Shizune too eh? I see I'll be housing more people." he chuckled.

He gave a stern look at the girl known as Temari, "Temari do not be rude to them. This is the woman I was talking about. She saved my life and probably yours too." Temari only shrugged and ran upstairs again. Ibiki sighed, "Sorry about the rude kiddo. She doesn't know a lot of manners. Come on in. Genma is inside too." he gave them a smirk.

The two went inside and set their suitcases on the floor. He led them to the living room with a man who looked like he was 29 was sitting with a silver needle in his mouth. Ibiki looked at him, "Oi! Genma! Look who's here!" Genma almost fell off the chair in surprise and almost spitted out his needle but caught it in his hand.

He looked up and saw Shizune, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. "Oh, hi." everyone sweat dropped at his lack of words. Genma sat back on the couch. Everyone took a seat. They began discussing why they were here. Minutes later after Tsunade's explanation, Ibiki sighed. "That man… he never knows when he crosses the line of evil."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, "Perhaps you should use your superior interrogating skills on someone Ibiki… someone like… say Yakushi Kabuto? I heard he's like a dog under Orochimaru. And perhaps those kids that come around him every here and then. I know you know what to do with them." he was still reading his book all the while saying this.

Ibiki smirked, "Perhaps." Tsunade looked outside to catch the sun suddenly turn to a deep bloody red color and then suddenly turning back to its bright orangey-yellow color that humans see and not the red color. She narrowed her eyes.

_This is the sign of a bad omen…_

* * *

Orochimaru sighed as he smiled. "Just a bit more and the blossom will whither away and the raven will fly west with me... hehehe..."

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke widened his eyes in panic. He just lost his friggin girlfriend in the water! "Sakura!" he furrowed his eyebrows before taking a deep breath. With that he jumped into the water. He tried his best not to breathe and looked around.

He widened his eyes when he saw a shade of pink. He quickly swam over there. He wanted to call out her name but knew that would be stupid underwater. He reached her and saw her body slightly floating. He shook her body hard, no response. He was scared, he quickly took her into his arms and swam upwards.

He took a deep breath as he reached the surface. He breathed heavily as he ran over to the shore setting onto the towel. Momo and Akamaru barked as they looked at Sakura. Momo nuzzled her owner's neck. Sasuke shook her again. "Sakura!" he checked her breathing and her pulse and sighed in relief when he still felt it.

He bent down and crashed his lips onto hers as he did CPR. He brought his head back up and slammed them down again. He continued doing this a few times until he saw her coughing up salt water. He sighed in relief. Sakura slowly opened her jade orbs. She saw Sasuke and sat up, "S-Sasuke-kun, what happened?"

Sasuke almost cried and he quickly engulfed in a tight hug. "Sakura don't ever do that again! Baka! You should've told me you didn't know how to swim!" Sakura felt how his heartbeat was beating faster than usual. She giggled. He truly was scared. He was scared for her! She chuckled and looked up.

"Sasuke-kun, you know that I would never leave you! And besides, haha… you were scared!" she teased him. He only glared at her jokingly before he bent down and captured her lips in a real kiss. Sakura smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter.

They broke apart after about 5 minutes (A/N; Dang!) Sasuke panted with her, "Just… -pant-…. don't ever scare me like that again, ok? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…?" Sakura widened her eyes and smiled. Who would've thought the great Uchiha Sasuke would show emotions like this and say such a corny line?

"Hai…"

* * *

Tenten looked at her boyfriend waiting for an answer. When she found him silent for about 5 minutes already, she felt tears engulf her vision. "You never cared! You don't love me! You only asked me out because you thought it was nice to show everyone that you had a girlfriend right? Right?! Well you're wrong!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. She was about to stand up and run away but an arm prevented her from doing so. She looked down and she Neji with his face hung down. She widened her eyes, "N-Neji?" Neji suddenly looked up with an angry look in his eyes. Tenten widened her eyes, for the first time since she's been with him… she felt… she felt… she felt scared.

She quickly took his arm off her arm and smiled sadly at him. "Neji-kun… let's have a time out… ok?" and with that she walked off, leaving him behind. Neji didn't bring his head up until he heard an elderly voice. He looked up in surprise as he saw the man that was serving them food chuckling.

He smiled and looked at Neji, "When a woman demands you to answer a question like that, usual men will take longer than expected to answer them. That is your mistake. Women hate it when men can't answer right and usually just concludes that you don't love them. Sonny, you should do a smart thing and try to get her back. Oh and uh… your ramen and soba will be here the next day!"

Neji widened his eyes in surprise before he smirked. "Arigato ojii-san…" with that he got off from his chair and headed off the direction towards Tenten.

* * *

Neji walked to the shore where he found Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Momo, and Akamaru. They were at a different spot a bit farther away from where Ino and Shikamaru were. He saw that Sakura was slightly shaking. He raised an eyebrow. Sasuke saw his look and replied, "She almost drowned." Neji nodded before placing on his shirt. He gave one more glance at Tenten before turning his back.

"Uchiha, I need to go do something." Neji informed him. Sasuke nodded as Neji walked off. Sakura looked at Tenten and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke just stayed quiet and scratched Momo and Akamaru. Sakura dried her hair one last time before looking at Tenten. Tenten was gazing at the water deep in thought so it seemed.

Sakura giggled and that snapped Tenten out of her thoughts. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend before going back to petting the dogs. Sakura gave one look at Tenten and looked at the waves that came rolling by. "Yare, yare, one look at you and I know that something is up with you and Neji-san. Ne?"

Tenten looked at her in surprise but nodded glumly. Sakura smiled, "Tenten-chan… sometimes you have to remember that men are a different species from us women. They are not deep romantics and are usually interested in different things. Women have a brain set for romance and undying love. Men also want to have a family and a wife to come home to, but even so, romantic and corny things are their weak points. They usually can't answer serious relationship questions either!" Sakura pointed out as she raised a finger in the air.

Sasuke smirked inwardly. He was glad to have a girlfriend that understood their differences. Tenten didn't speak but she stood up and placed on her capris and tank top hurriedly. Sakura smiled at her, "Ne, tell us when there's a baby, ok?" she winked. Tenten blushed. Sakura laughed while Sasuke smirked. Akamaru and Momo barked.

Tenten pouted, "Sakura!" she looked mad until her pout softened out in a smile, "Arigato." Sakura smiled back at her. Tenten quickly raced off the shore to go find him. Sakura smiled at her retreating figure before leaning back onto the towel. She sighed blissfully and savored the warm sun and moaned happily.

Sasuke looked over at her. Sakura felt some weight on her. She raised an eyebrow and opened them to see Sasuke looking at her from above. He was straddling her. "And what do have here? How may I help you my handsome prince?" his reply was a deep yet gentle kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around him.

The two continued their make-out session… well, let's not disturb them ne? ;)

* * *

Ino looked at Shikamaru, he was taking an awful lot of time thinking of a reply. She raised an eyebrow, _a man with an IQ over 200 can't answer a question of a girl like me? _She almost laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. She glared at him, "Nara Shikamaru! I want an answer!" Shikamaru gulped.

He searched inside his head. Well now that she mentioned it… he had no idea why he did kiss her. Crap. As if he would tell her that. He opened his mouth to speak, "Ino… I actually… really don't know…" he felt horror and guilt strike his heart when he saw her shocked face. He looked at her, again, "Ino I'm really sorry! I… I… I just…"

Ino shook her head, "You were annoyed by me right? Well don't worry about it Shikamaru. I won't annoy you anymore and nor will I love you. But I will always be your friend. I think I'm going to take a scroll through the beach ok?" Shikamaru could only nod dumbly as he watched her smile and wave slightly before turning her back on him.

Shikamaru slammed his head onto the sand. "Why am I so friggin stupid?! I just have to be so troublesome damn it!" he sighed as he looked at the water. _I want to apologize to her so badly! I mean I thought I was falling for her! Is it because I hesitate so my words come out opposite of what I wanna say?! Damn it! I have to apologize to her so badly! Ok… calm down Shikamaru… mendokuse! Ino likes flowers. Flowers… flowers… flowers… flowers… flowers… flowers… ah! I got it! _

Shikamaru shot up from the towel and placed on his shirt before running towards the direction of the entrance of the beach. _Please forgive me after this Ino…_

* * *

Ino sighed as she sat on the dry sand. Water slowly went to her feet and looked down. She brushed her hand through the water and sighed again. _I thought he loved me. I can't believe I lost my first kiss to someone who doesn't even love me. I'm so stupid! I've been saving my first kiss for years and to lose it to some dude who doesn't love me! Stupid Ino! _

She growled and stood up. She walked to where Sakura and Sasuke were. She saw Sakura was laying her head on Sasuke's shoulder. She smiled slightly. "They're so lucky…" she heard herself mutter. She saw Sakura and Sasuke look at her. She sweat dropped and smiled. "Hey Saku-chan! Sasuke! Oh, Sakura, did you read the newest fashion magazine?"

Sakura smiled at Ino, "Iie, I forgot to buy the magazine. Why?" Ino grinned brightly.

"Well there was picture of THE most amazing dress ever! It was…" Sakura let Ino continue her rambling. The pink haired girl studied the blonde's facial expressions. Sakura inwardly shook her head. Ino was forcing her expressions. Sakura suddenly held a hand up for Ino to stop talking. Ino looked at her, "What?"

Sakura smiled at her and Sasuke just listened to them quietly. "Ino-chan. Mind telling me what the real reason why you're here is? I thought you were with Shikamaru over at the other towel. Did he confess? Are you unsure? Shikamaru's a great guy Ino!" Ino shook her head sadly. Sakura smiled wider. "Go on ahead, I'll listen."

Ino couldn't handle it anymore. She sniffed and suddenly dropped her head onto Sakura's lap. "He doesn't love me! He kissed me yesterday and when I asked why he kissed me he said he was sorry! Sorry! For what!? He doesn't love me! I've been saving my first kiss for 19 years Sakura! 19!! And I lost it to someone who DOESN'T LOVE ME!"

Ino broke down and Sakura soothed her by running her hand gently through the girl's hair. "Ino, it'll be fine. Shikamaru has his reason. I'm sure it'll all come through." Ino sniffed and nodded. Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked at her before an idea thing popped into his head. He smirked. Sakura smiled again before looking at her boyfriend. "She's asleep."

Sasuke nodded. He suddenly stood up, Sakura looked at him in question. "I'm gonna go get us something to drink. Stay with her." she nodded before turning to Ino. Sasuke walked towards the entrance of the beach.

Sakura looked at his retreating figure before sighing. "Ino-chan… Tenten-chan… your boyfriends or crushes or whatever are stupid… but I guess really can't say that since Naruto's here and no one compares to him in the stupid meter…" she shook her head before looking at the water again. "I wonder what Hinata's doing…"

* * *

Hinata gulped nervously as she looked around, "N-Naruto-kun… w-we have to f-find the way b-back before it gets dark…" Naruto only nodded. Hinata remembered the others and looked at her watch, "N-Naruto-kun, the others are going to leave soon… what do we do?"

Naruto bit his lip nervously before grinning, "We're gonna find the way back!" Hinata sweat dropped before looking the other way. Naruto looked around and raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm…. normally people do that footstep tracing thingy majignie but we didn't leave any footsteps… I wonder why…"

Hinata widened her eyes, "No!! That was our only chance! Damn sand! Damn wind! Damn water! Damn it all!" Naruto looked at her with bulging eyes. Hinata blushed and looked away from him, "G-Gomen…" Naruto nodded. Somehow, he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the nicest ride ever…

* * *

_**She never slows down**_

_**She doesn't know why but,**_

_**She knows that when**_

_**She's all alone, it feels**_

_**Like its all, coming down**_

_**She won't turn around**_

_**The shadows are long**_

_**And she fears if she cries**_

_**That first tear**_

_**The tears will not stop**_

_**Raining down**_

Tenten gasped as she continued to run around looking for him. "NEJI! NEJI!" where the hell was he?! She searched all over the beach! She looked around before going back to the food stand. She saw the man reading the newspaper. "Ojii-san, have you seen the man I was with? Long brown hair and pale eyes?"

The man blinked before crackling a chuckle, "I spoke to him minutes after you left but then he just thanked me and ran off to who knows where. Just go to the place you think he'll go at a moment like this. Men are more predictable than women." he winked at her before stuffing his face into the newspaper.

Tenten bit her lip in frustration as she continued running around, _knowing Neji, he's probably thinking of a way to say sorry to me… but where will he be? _Her eyes widened when she saw a figure all the on the other side of the beach. _Neji! _Her feet immediately ran to where he was. "NEJI-KUN!" she couldn't help it. It was her fault that this happened.

She finally arrived and suddenly, she teardrops trailing down her eyes. "N-Neji-kun…" there written on the sand in large letters was NEJI ♥ TENTEN. Tenten gasped. Tracing the words were candles. She gulped before looking at her boyfriend. "Neji… you… you did this for me?" she walked around and more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

She looked up in surprise when she felt soft fingers gently wiping her tears away. Neji smiled at her, _h-he... smiled for me… _"Tenten… I would do more than this for you. To me, you're my everything… my world… my life… I'd never let you go… and I certainly can't let you go now… I'm sorry Tenten… I didn't know what to say when you asked me. But it's clear now… the reason why I asked you out after one date wasn't because I just needed an arm candy… but because I loved you. And my heart told me that (A/N; OMFG! NEJI'S SO CORNY!! XD)…"

Tenten sniffed and immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Neji-kun! Neji-kun! Gomenasai! I was shallow! Gomenasai!" she cried out. She hugged him tightly. "Sshh… don't cry… it makes me sad when you cry… a smile suits you more than anything…" Tenten looked up. She was so enchanted by this man.

Who knew anyone can fall in love rock hard? Neji looked at her before leaning in closer. Tenten leaned towards him as well. Their lips locked and she slowly closed her eyes as he soon followed her action.

_I'll never let him go again…_

_I'll never let her go again…_

_Aishiteru…_

It seemed as if a heavy part of something had been lifted because the skies suddenly darkened and the rain fell down. Everything was drenched but there was color that stood against the rain. And that were the two figures standing in the rain… afraid to let go of each other…

_**So stand in the rain **_

_**Stand your ground**_

_**Stand up when its all crashing down**_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown**_

_**And one day what's lost can be found**_

_**You stand in the rain**_

* * *

Sakura looked at Ino and widened her eyes in surprise when rain came falling down. "Ino-chan! Ino-chan!" she shook the blonde. Ino stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She twitched when she felt a drop of rain hit her. Sakura smiled at before helping her stand up, "Ino we have to take Akamaru and Momo and find shelter!"

Ino nodded and quickly took their outer clothing and picked up Akamaru, Sakura helped with half of the clothes and picked up Momo. "Let's go Ino-chan! I saw a little cottage nearby!" Ino nodded at the pinkette as she led her towards the said cottage. Momo and Akamaru whimpered and licked their wet fur. Sakura finally saw the silhouette of the cottage and ran quicker, Ino had a hard time following but managed.

Sakura sighed in relief as she reached the cottage. She opened the door and let Ino in first. She followed and smiled when she saw the inside. There were two futons but other than that there was nothing except for two bottles of water and some towels hanging on the rack. Sakura let Momo down and Ino did the same to Akamaru.

The girls placed the stack of clothes neatly on the ground and sighed. –Thud!- "Ino!" Sakura widened her eyes when Ino collapsed. "Ino! Ino! Ino!" Sakura shook her but no response. Sakura gulped and checked her pulse. She sighed in relief, "Still there…" she placed a hand on the blonde's forehead. She gasped and immediately retreated her hand when she felt the burning sensation on the blonde's skin.

_**She won't make a sound**_

_**Alone in this fight with herself**_

_**And the fears whispering**_

_**If she stands, she'll fall down**_

_**She wants to be found**_

_**The only way out is through **_

_**Everything she's running from **_

_**Wants to give up and lie down**_

"Ino baka… you shouldn't be shaken so much for a man…" Sakura sighed and smiled slightly. She carried the blonde and laid her on one of the futons, she covered her with the blanket and smiled as the two dogs licked Ino's hands. "She'll be alright you two." the two whimpered and laid down but the blonde.

Sakura stood up when she made sure the blonde was comfortable. She walked over to the towel rack and the bottles of water. She took one towel down and folded it neatly before wetting the towel with some water. She stood up and walked over to Ino again. She laid the wet towel on her forehead gently.

"Ino… get better soon…" Sakura said before getting into the other futon. She patted a spot in the middle of and Ino's futon. The two dogs yipped and laid down on the spot. Sakura warmed the dogs by sharing her blanket with them. "Well… might as well get some rest…" she sighed before closing her eyes and drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

Sasuke growled when he felt the rain hit his hair. He sighed before looking around. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted Shikamaru sitting under a rooftop. He ran over to where he was and sat down beside him. "Nara." Shikamaru looked up.

"What?" he said, his tone sounded harsh but Sasuke ignored it.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked as he squeezed some water out of his hair.

Usually, Shikamaru would be laughing at the sight of Sasuke trying to get water out of his hair, but it was different now. The genius with an IQ over 200 was stuck and sad. "I was gonna buy Ino some flowers until the goddamn troublesome rain started falling…"

"Hn."

Shikamaru sweat dropped, "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked a him, "Buying drinks." Shikamaru nodded and the two stayed silent most of the time. Until Sasuke broke it. Yes, SASUKE. "Nara… if you love her than tell her. Don't mess with a woman's heart. It's disrespectful."

Shikamaru only replied with a simple, "Troublesome…" Sasuke stayed silent again before looking away. The silence once again engulfed them.

_**So stand in the rain**_

_**Stand your ground**_

_**Stand up when its all crashing down**_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown**_

_**And one day what's lost can be found**_

_**You stand in the rain**_

* * *

Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee sighed as they reached the food stand. "Great… I can't believe we're separated from the others during the rain! What happens if Neji drives them all back to the hotel? Then where will we go?!"

Shino looked at Kiba, "Hn." Kiba twitched and sighed. The food stand was empty so he's guessing the owner went home.

Lee's eyes suddenly sparked, "YOSHI! I WILL STAND AGAINST THIS RAIN AND I WILL NOT COMPLAIN BECAUSE IT IS NOT YOUTHFUL! IF I DO NOT SUCCEED THAN I WILL RUN 100 LAPS AROUND SUNA AS SOON AS THE RAIN STOPS TO RAISE MY YOUTH LEVEL!"

….

….

….

"-Munch-… -munch-…"

"I don't know you man."

* * *

Hinata squeaked when she felt rain hit her toes. "Naruto-kun, i-it's raining!" she widened her eyes.

Naruto grinned, "That's great! I love the rain, don't you Hinata-chan?!" Hinata inwardly wanted to pound him but if she did than she won't have a crush anymore.

Hinata twitched a bit before answering him. "Err... n-not really…" she said. Naruto smiled before taking her hand in his. Hinata widened her eyes in surprise. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled at her, she blushed, "Don't worry Hinata, we'll get there!" Hinata nodded shyly and grasped his hand tightly. _Naruto-kun…_

-BANG!-

"EEK!" Hinata jumped and quickly sat down and hid her face with her knees. Naruto widened his eyes. "Hinata-chan?"

_**Flash Back**_

"_YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GIRL! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO BE OUTSIDE! YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I RAISED A PIECE OF TRASH!" Hiashi growled as he slapped a 10 year old Hinata across the face. _

"_O-Otou-san!" Hiashi kicked her outside and glared at her as she whimpered._

"_I'm not your otou-san anymore!" and that was all he said before slamming the door on her face. Hinata gasped._

_-BANG!-_

_She whimpered when she heard thunder striking. "O-Otou-san…" she cried as she hid her face using her knees. –BANG!- She cried out in surprise again. She was now shaking uncontrollably. "O-Otou-san…" _

_**End Flash Back**_

"O-Otou-san…" Naruto widened his eyes when he heard her whimper her father's name. He narrowed his eyes. He had heard stories of Hiashi's cruelty towards Hinata from Neji. He hated the man with a passion even if he'd never met him. Naruto bent down and brought Hinata into his arms. He felt her tears wetting his shirt. Hinata hiccupped and hid her face deep within his shirt, "Don't leave me alone…"

He widened his eyes before his eyes softened. It pained him to hear her talk like this… see her like this… "Hinata…" he hugged the girl tighter and ran a hand through her hair soothingly, "Hinata… I won't leave you… I'll never leave you… I swear I'll protect you… I'll protect you Hinata…" Hinata's eyes slowly closed as she heard him.

"Arigato… Naruto-kun…"

_I won't leave you Hinata… I promise… zutto… zutto… _

_**So stand in the rain**_

_**Stand your ground**_

_**Stand up when its all crashing down**_

_**You stand through the pain**_

_**You won't drown**_

_**And one day what's lost can be found**_

* * *

_**You stand in the rain**_

_**So stand in the rain**_

_**Stand your ground**_

_**Stand up when its all crashing down**_

_**You stand through the pain **_

_**You won't drown**_

_**And one day what's lost can be found**_

_**You stand in the rain**_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but I had major writer's block. So anyways, I can tell you something REALLY intense is coming up soon so expect the unexpected! Well anyways, I'm so happy I got so many reviews for the last chapter! So sorry for the LONG wait. I promise the next chapter won't take this long! **

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and sorry it took so long… again. Just you know, writer's block. Well I have the next chapter planned out so it should be up WAY sooner than this chapter! Sorry, again! I just can't believe this story is almost coming to an end already! T-T **

**And sorry for the lame and corny chapter! **

* * *

**:. REVIEW THANKS CORNER .:**

_**TRIPLE HUMONGOUS THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!**_

_**CherryBlossoms016**_

_**harunosakua**_

_**SaphireGloom **_

_**shadow stripe**_

_**Lina Mistress of Elements**_

_**VeRnAqUaY**_

_**38missystar13**_

_**shuriken-thrower**_

_**BG97**_

**I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! GLAD YOU ENJOY MY SWEAT AND HARD THINKING! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER:) YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST! **

* * *

**I'LL NEED 5 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**Next Chapter: The Calm Before The Storm **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DO!!!**


	11. Stage 11: Calm Before The Storm! Not!

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

_**Blah**_** - **Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm words

"_Blah" _– Emphasize on word

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone with no one but her brother, being abandoned by their family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having two kids didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC **

Updated Time and Date:** Thursday, August 2, 2007, 10:20 A.M. (I KNOW I UPDATE FAST:D)**

Disclaimer: **The world is soooo tough on me… they just couldn't let me own **_**NARUTO!!! **_**I also don't own any of the songs .**

**

* * *

****Authoress Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here! **

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Hinata: 18 ½ **

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½ **

**Ino, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½ **

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33 **

**Anko: 32 ½ **

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50 **

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½ **

**Temari: 24**

**Gaara: 20 **

**Kankurou: 22 **

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5 **

**Aiko: 4 **

**Ruri: 6 ½**

**

* * *

**

_Uta No Kokoro _

_The Eleventh Stage_

_The Calm Before The Storm. Not._

Junko smiled as she sang softly to Daisuke and Aiko, "You two have to go to bed after this though, ok?" she tucked the two in before closing their window. She stared at the gloomy sky. _I wonder how Sasuke and Sakura are doing over there… it's probably raining since it's so ominous over here… _Junko sighed before singing softly to the kids.

"_**When there's no hope**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**And believe **_

_**That the worst will come by**_

_**And a new day will come**_

_**So believe**_

_**Make believe **_

_**For the sunshine to rise**_

_**And the rain will wash our tears away**_

_**And when the rain has gone far away **_

_**Your hope is restored**_

_**The bad has gone by**_

_**So believe**_

_**Make believe**_

_**For the sunshine to rise**_

_**For our hands to join**_

_**Unite and stand by each other**_

_**We believe and we hope!"**_

Junko looked at her kids and smiled when she saw them asleep. "Oyasumi… Aiko-chan… Daisuke-chan…" she whispered before walking out the door and closed the door. Junko sighed and leaned against the bedroom door. _They're so small… I want to help fight against Orochimaru… but Aiko and Daisuke need me more than they need me… _

Junko walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She drank it all in one gulp and sat the cup on the table. She traced the outline of the cup and began thinking over the past few days. _Itachi-kun is worried about them more than anything… I really hope they're ok… Orochimaru… that bastard… he can't get Itachi so he has to get Sasuke. _Junko narrowed her eyes before washing her cup slightly and putting it away.

Junko walked to her bedroom and picked up her cellphone. She dialed Nadeshiko's number. _"Hello? Nadeshiko speaking." _Junko can almost feel the other woman's smile on the other line, Junko smiled, "Nadeshiko, its Junko." _"Junko-san! Can I help you with anything?" _Junko furrowed her eyebrows, "Hai, can you meet with me downstairs at the café?" _"Hai, I'll be down there. Tsubasa-kun is asleep so I have no problems." _Junko smirked, "Aa, Itachi-kun is in dreamland too. I'll meet you there." _"Hai, sayonara." _Junko hung up and flipped close her cellphone.

She sighed and ran a hand through her brown locks and walked over to a desk. She ripped out a page from a notepad and got out a pen. She wrote something before placing it on the bedside next to where Itachi was lying. Junko placed a small kiss on his forehead before walking out the door of the bedroom and headed towards the door leading to the hallway of their hotel floor.

* * *

Junko smiled as she saw a waitress. "Ano… can I get a table for two?" the waitress smiled and led her towards a small round table. Junko nodded at her, "Arigato," the waitress left her with two menus. Junko sighed and looked at the menu before placing the menu down. She heard a voice behind her and looked to see Nadeshiko pointing at her.

Nadeshiko smiled at the waitress before heading over to Junko. Nadeshiko smiled at her, "Junko-san," Junko nodded her head in acknowledgement. Nadeshiko looked at her before picking up the menu, "Ano… I've been thinking…" Junko looked at from the corner of her eyes as Nadeshiko spoke, "Well… I don't want to leave Ruri in only Tsubasa's hands since he already has the Orochimaru thing… but, I have a bad feeling that something terrible will happen to them in Suna. And I'm afraid that Tsunade-sama and the others can't handle it alone." Nadeshiko bowed her head slightly.

Junko smiled slightly, "Aa… I had the same feeling… but I can't leave Aiko and Daisuke with Itachi-kun either no matter how responsible he is. He's still traumatized about the incident 3 years ago. Just the other day in California, he had this incredible nightmare and I couldn't calm him down. He was sweating an awful lot and mumbled things like Orochimaru and Sasuke and something like 'he'll betray you and she'll perish.' I'm getting really worried…" Junko sighed.

Nadeshiko nodded. "Hai… do you think… Sasuke will betray us?" Junko stayed silent. The two girls stayed quiet until the waitress came up to take their orders. Nadeshiko smiled, "Milk-tea please…" the waitress smiled and wrote it down. Junko ordered a cup of lemon tea. The waitress nodded and thanked them before walking off to give the orders.

Junko blinked before sighing, "Nadeshiko… I'm thinking… that… something far worse will happen." Nadeshiko could only nod uncertainly. Their drinks arrived and Junko sipped her tea quietly while Nadeshiko stirred her milk-tea. Junko looked at her reflection in the tea. _"Oh Nadeshiko…" _Nadeshiko almost jumped and dropped her milk-tea. Junko looked at her in surprise, "What's wrong?"

Nadeshiko looked at her, "J-Junko-san… did you… call my name?" Junko shook her head in confusion. Nadeshiko widened her eyes and gulped. Junko raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Nadeshiko shook her head in reply, "It's nothing…" Nadeshiko continued stirring her drink and tried to ignore the voice that kept talking to her. _"Aw… don't ignore me Nadeshiko… I'm telling you this… the blossom will whither away and the raven will fly west…" _

Nadeshiko widened her eyes, _B-Blossom… S-Sakura… Raven… Sasuke… Sakura… blossom will whither and raven will fly west… _Nadeshiko stood up abruptly. "SAKURA!" Junko looked at her in shock. "Nadeshiko, what are you-!" Nadeshiko didn't listen and dropped her cup making it break into pieces. She ran out the door frantically. Junko widened her eyes, "NADESHIKO!" she hurriedly slapped down some money before running after her.

The waitress and everyone else widened their eyes. The waitress picked up the money, "Ojou-san… this is too much money… -sweat drop-…"

* * *

Orochimaru snickered as he mentally gave out a message to Nadeshiko. He looked at Kabuto, "Kabuto, you know your job correct? Did you hire the man?" Kabuto nodded, Orochimaru smirked, "Good… only a bit more…" he clasped his hands together as he spun his chair towards the window and sat on it.

"Ah… poor cherry blossom… she'll lose her ravenous knight… she'll lose her life…"

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes and stirred as he sat up. He looked around before spotting a piece of paper next to him. He picked it up and read it, _Itachi-kun, I'm down at the café with Nadeshiko. The kids are asleep so don't worry. _He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's when you say don't worry that I worry the most…"

He stood up and almost fell down when a blur ran towards him. He looked up to see Tsubasa and Ruri. "Tsubasa? How did you get here? What's wrong?" Tsubasa looked frantic and his face looked like he had seen a horror movie more than 1 time. He ushered Ruri towards the other kids' room. He looked at Itachi once she left.

"O-Orochimaru! Gai said he heard Orochimaru say that the blossom will lose her ravenous knight and her life!" Tsubasa nearly shouted. Itachi hushed him since the kids were asleep and replayed what he said before widening his eyes.

"Sakura-san!"

Tsubasa nodded and in a few seconds the two were out the door and running towards the same direction Nadeshiko and Junko had run off to.

* * *

Aiko whimpered as she heard voices in sleep. _"Hello there child… do you know who I am? I'm your godfather… well… not really… I am your father's worst enemy… and it seems that your uncle's girlfriend is in danger sweetheart… replay the message for me will you? Hehehe…" _Aiko gasped and sat up.

Daisuke stirred and rubbed his eyes as he looked at her groggily, "What's wrong Aiko-chan?" Aiko breathed heavily and Daisuke worriedly walked over to her bed. "Aiko-chan?" Aiko gasped and wheezed a bit. "Aiko!" Daisuke rubbed her back as the girl coughed furiously. "Aiko what's wrong? Aiko tell me!"

Ruri walked over to them and looked at Aiko, "Aiko-chan, nani?"

Aiko looked at them with horror stricken eyes, "Onii-chan… Ruri-chan… I have to tell otou-san and okaa-san! Where's otou-san and okaa-san!" Aiko asked as she grasped her throat and continued coughing. Daisuke crept towards the door and looked around. It was quiet. Aiko asked again, "W-Where's otou-san and okaa-san?!?"

Daisuke looked sadly at her, "Aiko… no one's home, otou-san and okaa-san went out…" Aiko shook her head continuously and looked like she was choking. Ruri gasped and tried calming her down. Daisuke ran over to them, "Aiko what's wrong?! Tell us!!" he could only ask her what was wrong when he saw her terrorized face. Ruri and he gasped when they heard what was wrong.

"Sakura-nee-chan! Sakura-nee-chan is in danger!"

* * *

Tsunade stood up. Shizune looked at her in question, "Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?" Tsunade looked at them with widened eyes. Kakashi, Anko, Genma, and Ibiki looked at her in concern as well.

"The sun… something horrible is going to happen!"

They gasped. Tsunade growled, "COME ON!" she ran outside towards the car with everyone trailing after her.

* * *

The rain stopped and Sakura peered outside the cottage door. She smiled. She walked over to Ino and carefully sat her up. Sakura grunted but lifted Ino up and set her up on her back. Sakura snapped her fingers for the dogs to follow her. Sakura uneasily tried to carry the pile of clothes. She kicked open the door and ran towards the parking lot.

She arrived at Neji's car and sighed as she sat Ino down. She placed on her clothes and dressed Ino as well. She smiled and patted Momo and Akamaru on the head. "Good doggies…" they yipped and licked her hand. She giggled. She saw Tenten and Neji in the distance. She smiled and waved her hand at them. She saw Tenten wave back and force Neji to do the same.

She laughed. Tenten and Neji arrived and Tenten widened her eyes at Ino and immediately rushed over. Sakura smiled sadly, "She says Shikamaru was sorry for kissing her… and later she got a high fever and collapsed." Tenten looked at her worriedly. Tenten placed on her clothes and so did Neji. They heard more footsteps and saw Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Sakura smiled and waved. Sasuke waved back. Shikamaru widened his eyes when he saw Ino and ran over to them. "W-What happened?!?!" Sakura looked at Tenten and the two laughed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Neji smirked. Sakura stood up and glared at Shikamaru, she poked him on the forehead, "Baka! She got a fever and collapsed because she was thinking about what you said too much!"

Shikamaru looked down in shame. Sakura winked at Tenten, Tenten smirked, "And as punishment, you have to stay at our room tonight and take care of Ino." Shikamaru widened his eyes at them. Tenten smirked wider, "That's right you troublesome man. We aren't leaving you alone until you say sorry to her properly." the two bonked him on the head.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his now bruised head, "GAH! ... I deserve it don't I?"

Tenten and Sakura's piercing glares made him feel like he shrank, "Ya think?!" the two girls shouted in unison. They heard shouts and looked over to see Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Lee. Akamaru barked and ran over to his master.

Kiba grinned seeing Akamaru, "Hey there buddy! What's- whoooaaa… what's the deal with Ino?" the boys nodded as they looked at red faced and sweating Ino. Sakura sighed, "She collapsed due to fever and because of a certain idiot." she glared at Shikamaru. It felt like he shrank even further. Kiba nodded. The four placed on their clothes.

Shino looked around, "Where's Hinata and Naruto?"

* * *

Hinata looked up when she heard the rain stopping. She blushed when she saw Naruto still hugging her, "N-Naruto-kun… the rain stopped… we should f-find the w-way back now…" she heard Naruto mumble something. "E-Eh? I-I can't hear you, N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked up at her, Hinata widened her eyes in surprise since she didn't see his usual grin, instead, he had on a serious face, "Hinata-chan… well… uh… I wanna protect you… but err… well…" Hinata giggled when she saw the blush on his face. He looked away, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata blushed about a dozen shades of red. "I…" she looked at Naruto's hopeful face and smiled warmly, "Yes, I will." Naruto grinned. "Naruto-kun, do you k-know the way back?"

"Yeah! I just noticed we didn't even go that far! Look! The beach is still right there and I see the others at the parking cot!" Naruto grinned. Hinata was about to correct him saying that it was a parking lot but left it alone and smiled. She liked her Naruto just how he is. "Let's go Hinata-chan!" Hinata nodded but was almost knocked off her feet when he kissed her gently.

He pulled away and grinned, "You taste like raspberries and vanilla!" Hinata could only blush redder as he pulled her towards the parking lot.

* * *

Tenten smiled when she saw the silhouettes of Hinata and Naruto. She was surprised though when she saw their hands entwined together. She looked at Sakura and the two smirked at each other. Tenten grinned and waved at them, "Hey lovebirds!" Hinata and Naruto blushed. The two placed on their clothes like the rest of everyone. And soon the pile of clothes disappeared! Voila!

Sasuke looked around, "Everyone's here right?" they nodded. Neji nodded and got on the driver's seat. Tenten got on the front passenger seat. Shikamaru got in the back with Ino. Naruto and Hinata sat next to each in the seats behind the front seats. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Lee sat next to Naruto and Hinata while Sakura and Sasuke sat in the back next to Ino and Shikamaru. Momo and Akamaru were on the floor again.

Neji looked at them, "Ready?"

"HAI!"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he tucked Ino in the bed. Tenten was taking a bath while Neji was in the girl's room as well, reading a book. Naruto and Hinata were just talking. Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Chouji were in their own room along with Momo and Akamaru. Sasuke was in his and the boys' room since he wanted to take a shower. Sakura was just taking things out from their little beach backpack.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Ino, "You troublesome woman…" he placed a wet cloth on her forehead. Ino's eyes fluttered and she blinked a bit before opening her eyes completely. She gasped when she saw Shikamaru. "Sshh!" Shikamaru said as he helped her lie back down.

Ino looked at him, "What are you doing here you jerk?" Shikamaru winced but placed it aside.

Shikamaru looked at her before hugging her. Ino widened her eyes. "You're sick and… Ino… I know I was a jerk… but forgive me. I didn't know how to think right and words just came out opposite of what I was thinking… Ino… I was thinking…" Ino waited for him, "Well… will you be mine for the taking?" he looked up when he heard her giggle. He sighed in annoyance, "What?"

Ino snickered, "Just… do you know how lame that sounds?" she stopped giggling when she saw his serious face, she coughed and smiled at him, "I forgive you and… yes." Shikamaru smiled and she hugged him back just as tight.

-FLASH!-

The two looked up in surprise when they saw Sakura waving a picture in their face. "FOREHEAD GIRL!" Sakura laughed and gave the photo to the two. Shikamaru and Ino blushed. Neji smirked and Hinata giggled. Naruto snickered. Sakura looked everyone, "Well it seems like everyone has boyfriend or girlfriend here except the four loners in the separate room. Haha… well, I need to go give Sasuke his towel since he forgot it… anyone have the card to his room?"

Neji threw her the card and she caught it expertly, "Arigato!" and she walked out the door.

Hinata looked at them, "Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Ino raised her hand while everyone else stayed silent. Yes, even Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he opened the door and fell onto his bed. Wait… something didn't smell right. He sat up and immediately two blurs appeared out of nowhere and straddled him. One had black long hair and she was currently straddling him. The other had reddish orange hair and she was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Who are you two?!" he questioned them. He made an attempt to shove them off of him but the two overpowered him and shoved him down further into the mattress. He cursed for being so damn tired right now. He had been working his head off in the gym and was now a sweaty mess, too tired to even move much.

The black haired girl smirked, "Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't move if I were you." she said as she leaned close him. He glared at her and just laid still, not doing anything. He couldn't waste his energy and he won't do anything to them until they cross the line of just straddling him.

"Who are you?" he repeated the question. This time anger was evident in his tone. The red head smirked and leaned down near his face to say something.

"You know, you're pretty cute…" the girl smirked. Sasuke looked up when he heard the door handle being twisted. The two girls smirked at each other before leaning down even closer to him to make it look suggestive. The two of them made him wrap both of his arms around them. His angry shout was muffled by them.

He widened his eyes in horror when the door opened fully to reveal his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Sakura hummed happily to herself before using the card Neji had given her to his and the boys' room. Sakura slid in the card and the lock pad made a little noise before she turned down the handle to open the door.

"Sasuke-kun you left your-!"

Sakura widened her eyes at the scene in front of her. There in front of her, was Sasuke lying on his bed with two women lying on top of him. The two were giggling. She couldn't see his face but she knew he must have been enjoying himself.

She saw him sit up abruptly and looked at with wide eyes. "S-Sakura, I-, this isn't what it looks like!" Sakura blocked out all the sounds around her and just turned the handle to the door hurriedly and ran out.

Sasuke shoved the women on top of him off the bed before racing off after her. Sakura dashed into the elevator that was left open. He was too slow and couldn't make it. He cursed before looking around.

_**Unmei ni kimi wa shinjiteru**_

_**Soremade mo nanimo ka mo subete**_

_**Kaete itte shimau you na**_

_**Isshun no deai**_

Ding!

As if his prayers had come true, an elevator opened and he quickly ran into the empty elevator. He hurriedly pressed the button with the word LOBBY on it as if his life had depended on it.

He cursed when it took a long time and practically zoomed out of the elevator when it opened. He ran out looking to see where she had gone and finally spotted a head full of pink outside the hotel. He ran and almost tripped but regained his balance, he ignored the revolving doors and just used the open and close door next to it.

_**Me ga atte shunkan ni kizuku **_

_**Unmei atte kakushin ni kawaru **_

_**Dakedo soko de hito wa ichido **_

_**Ashi ga suguru**_

"Sakura!"

She seemed as if she didn't hear him. He raced after her still. He followed her, matching step by step. He couldn't think right now. The only thing in his mind was the beautiful pink haired girl who had been his childhood sweetheart. She turned a corner and he had been too late to say where she was headed.

Instinct took over him as he dashed off to the right. He ran quickly and inwardly cheered when he saw her pink haired among the crowd.

_**Kokoro uzukazakari aru **_

_**Sa wo tsutaeteru koto wo **_

_**Kore wa maboroshi nanka ja nai n da to**_

"Sakura! Sakura!" he called out her name but she didn't turn around. She continued running until he had to stop at the end of the street, where she crossed… And then… when he turned his head to the side and turned back… it was as if…

As if the only thing that he lived for had disappeared.

_**Sotto sasayaku**_

"SAKURA!"

"S-SASUKE-KUN!"

And that last voice and word would fill his mind in misery. How he failed to save the love of his life.

_**Todokanai koe da to omotteta **_

_**Kanawanai yume da to omotteta **_

_**Ima boku no me no mae ni iru no wa **_

_**Negau no daredemo nai kimi**_

* * *

She didn't know what to do anymore. She only did the thinkable and dashed into the nearest elevator she could find. She saw him running and she hastily wished for the doors to close. As if it came true, the doors slid close and the elevator made its way down the lobby. She waited patiently for the doors to open once again.

She wanted to scream so badly. She wanted to just somehow appear in front of a cliff and jump off. She wanted to die so much right now! The man she loved the most had betrayed her!

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Sakura sweat dropped when she saw Naruto slap himself slightly and scream when he realized Hinata was falling out of his grip. She sighed. "Same old Naruto…" she whispered. She didn't notice the stranger next to her was listening. She blushed when he grunted in reply._

_She took the time to turn to him and study him without a single blush on her face anymore. She was just staring at him like it was a just a normal boy to girl observation. Sasuke quirked his eyebrow in irritation thinking she was going to go all fangirlish over him._

_But, like Hinata would say, Sakura's special ability was to surprise even the most stoic of people. Sakura smiled and then looked him in the face. He glared at her. "Ano, you're Uchiha Sasuke from ShaRaGan right?" he nodded, obviously waiting for the shriek, she instead, just blinked, "You, know… your hair looks like a chicken's behind."_

_**-End Flash Back-**_

_**Kono michi ni doko e tsunagatte **_

_**Donna fuu ni tsuzuite iru no ga **_

_**Souzou shita tte kentou nante **_

_**Tsugu wake mo naku**_

Her heart was pounding fast with every single beat. How could he? She had thought he loved her! He told her he loved her! How could he lie to her like that? How could he? How could do that?

_How? Why? I thought you loved me! Why?! Sasuke-kun! ANSWER ME!_

_**-Flash Back- **_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Sasuke widened his eyes once he noticed the store was looking at him. Sakura stared at him and blinked once… twice… thrice… before she glared at him. "Oi! You teme! Just because I was rambling a bit doesn't mean it give you the right to just come straight out and scream shut up at me! You know what? I think you're just another annoying show off dude that probably likes the given attention directed at him! Hmph!" she harrumphed and then walked towards Naruto._

_**-End Flash Back- **_

_**Tsuyoku aritai to omou hodo ni **_

_**Kokoro wa omou **_

_**Hangirei suru you ni yowaku natte yuku**_

The doors opened and she ran out, dashing for the revolving doors. It went by quick and she made her way into the hordes of people. She ran past them all and continued running. She could hear him calling her name but she didn't want to- she couldn't turn back to him. Their many moments together…

_**-Flash Back- **_

_Sakura stared in to Sasuke's eyes as he held her close as the two slow danced. Sasuke in turn, stare into her eyes as well… __'His eyes…' 'Her eyes…' 'They're mesmerizing…' __Sakura and Sasuke just stared at each other like they were in a trance. They didn't notice anybody else around them. To them right now, the only existing things were each other… there was nothing more interesting than each other…_

_Sasuke looked at her and pretty soon the two came even closer. Their foreheads were touching and their noses were slightly touching. Sasuke raised a hand to place a strand of hair behind her ear. Sakura leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. __'He said… he fulfilled his promise to me… but… but… he couldn't be…? Could he?' __**'Geez, you finally realize!' **__Sakura snapped her eyes open. Sasuke smirked. He gently placed his lips on hers, their lips were touching, but not exactly to call it a kiss._

"_Sakura… do you remember me now?"_

"_Sasuke-kun… you… you kept your promise… after all this time… thank you…"_

_Sasuke smiled slightly and hugged her tightly as Sakura held him closer to her, breathing in his scent, the scent that she loved and missed so much. The scent that she had been secretly longing for, for 12 years…_

"_I would never break a promise. Especially if it's something I promised you."_

_**-End Flash Back-**_

_**Ki ga shite**_

So why? She continued running, oblivious to everything around her. She didn't care anymore. She would run. Run. Run. Run away. She'll never look back again. It was too much. She continued running and didn't bother to look where she was going. She turned right and knew he could still see her.

_**Nakinagara kimi no na wo sakenda **_

_**Yume nara samenaide to negatta **_

_**Aa boku no me no mae ni ita no wa **_

_**Negau no daredemo nai kimi**_

Her hair was too recognizable. But she didn't care. She had no idea that she was running towards the end of the street where the waiting light was. She didn't know that the light was flashing red while the street light for the cars were a bright green. She didn't know. She didn't care. She didn't want to live anymore.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Sakura raised an eyebrow when he knelt in front of her. "Sakura." she looked at him. He smirked, "I was wondering, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Sakura gasped. "I told you that when I came back, we'll be together forever, and over the time in Konoha, I couldn't stop thinking about that little pink haired girl from 12 years before… Sakura, do you still love me?" Sakura felt tears trailing down her cheeks._

_Sasuke wiped it away. Sakura jumped on him and hugged, "Yes!! I waited for 12 goddamn years for you to say that!!" Sakura smiled and looked at him. He smiled a small smile but Sakura caught it. She blushed before leaning in._

_3 inches…_

_Everyone looks at them anxiously…_

_2 inches…_

_Itachi is covering Daisuke's eyes and Junko is covering Aiko's eyes…_

_1 inch…_

_Tsubasa is too happy to do anything and Nadeshiko covers Ruri's eyes…_

_0 inches…_

_KISS!!_

_Everyone cheered as Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's arms were already around her waist. The two pulled apart and Sakura smiled happily. She stood up from Sasuke's embrace and everybody looked at her._

_**-End Flash Back- **_

_**Kokoro uzukazakari aru **_

_**Sa wo tsutaeteru **_

_**Kore wa maboroshi nanka ja nai n da to**_

Why would she live when the person most precious to her was found cheating on her? With TWO nonetheless! His name was all that clouded her mind. Their memories together were all that filled her mind. Their first kiss. When he asked her to be his girlfriend. There encounter after 12 years. How he had protected her and rescued her from the large wave that had hit her body that day.

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun… _

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_SASUKE-KUN!_

Her mind was screaming at her, torturing her.

HONK!

HONK!

_**-Flash Back-**_

_He bent down and crashed his lips onto hers as he did CPR. He brought his head back up and slammed them down again. He continued doing this a few times until he saw her coughing up salt water. He sighed in relief. Sakura slowly opened her jade orbs. She saw Sasuke and sat up, "S-Sasuke-kun, what happened?"_

_Sasuke almost cried and he quickly engulfed in a tight hug. "Sakura don't ever do that again! Baka! You should've told me you didn't know how to swim!" Sakura felt how his heartbeat was beating faster than usual. She giggled. He truly was scared. He was scared for her! She chuckled and looked up._

"_Sasuke-kun, you know that I would never leave you! And besides, haha… you were scared!" she teased him. He only glared at her jokingly before he bent down and captured her lips in a real kiss. Sakura smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter._

_They broke apart after about 5 minutes (A/N; Dang!) Sasuke panted with her, "Just… -pant-…. don't ever scare me like that again, ok? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…?" Sakura widened her eyes and smiled. Who would've thought the great Uchiha Sasuke would show emotions like this and say such a corny line?_

"_Hai…"_

_**-End Flash Back-**_

She didn't bother to listen to the honks the truck had warned her with. She didn't bother listening to him shouting her name. She didn't bother to the people on the sidewalks that were telling her to move. She didn't bother… and then… and then…

-CRASH!-

-BEEP! BEEP!-

It was like slow motion. She looked up just in time for the truck to hit her. The man didn't bother turning back. He sped up in fact. But her… she was laying on the ground unmoving. She heard voices in her head telling her it was her fault she didn't hear the honks, her fault she didn't see the headlights, her fault… her fault…

_**-Flash Back- **_

_A small dark haired boy stared at a pink haired girl as he saw her crying. "Sakura-chan! Don't cry! I promise I'll come back!" the girl called Sakura looked at him with wide innocent jade orbs. He smiled at her. _

_She sniffed before hugging him tightly, "S-Sasu-chan! P-Please don't leave me!" the boy called Sasuke sniffed too before sitting down and hugging her back just as tight only ten fold, afraid of letting go of her forever. "I-If you leave, I-I'll be alone!" _

_Sasuke patted her hair, "Don't worry Saku-chan, I promise I'll be back!" he smiled down at the girl. Sakura looked at him, her eyes shining brightly as if looking if he was telling the truth. She smiled slightly. _

_She looked to the ground, "Demo… everyone will pick o-on m-me if m-my precious S-Sasu-chan isn't here…" she mumbled. Sasuke though heard every word she said and smiled. _

"_Sakura! You have everyone here with you; you have Naruto-baka, Ino, Hinata, even Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, your onii-chan, Lee, and Tenten! I'm sure you won't be alone! Besides, I promise you that when I come back, we'll be together forever!!" Sasuke said, stretching his hands apart when he said forever. Sakura smiled at him. _

"_Y-You promise?" Sasuke nodded, Sakura held out her pinky and he happily accepted it with his own pinky. Sakura smiled delightedly. Just when the two were having a nice moment, a voice called out. _

"_Sasuke! Time to leave!" _

_Sasuke looked at Sakura sadly, he hugged her again and was about to walk away when she held his arm back lightly, he raised an eyebrow at her, she tippy-toed up and gave a small peck on the lips. He blushed and placed a finger to his lips. She blushed and said, "I'm sorry, but I just wanted t-to give you m-my first kiss…" _

_Sasuke smiled and blushed before bending down to give her kiss as well. "And I'll give you mine!" Sakura looked at him before breaking into a full grin and throwing her arms around him. The two 7 year olds before Sasuke slightly pulled away seeing his brother in the distance. _

_Before he left, he heard something that he'll never forget, and he heard something that he'll treasure throughout his life. _

"_Sasuke-kun… Sakura-chan loves you desu!"_

_**-End Flash Back- **_

_**Sotto sasayaku**_

But to her, right now… the only thing crossing her mind was the unbearable pain. It was something she'd never felt before. It was so immense. The pain. It hurted. It hurted. She finally felt the pain. How the large wheels of the truck had crossed over her arms and legs. How it ran over her stomach.

How a sickening sound chimed over and over again in her mind. The sickening sound of how her ribs cracked and how she twisted her body. How the truck almost hit the joint in her neck. How the oil of the truck had fallen into her open eyes. It was then she realized that she couldn't open her eyes.

It was then she realized that she had just gotten run over by a 2 ton truck. It was then she realized that the sickening sound that had filled her ears was the sound of her own ribs breaking and cracking. It was then she realized what a gruesome sight she was to passing people. How it had snapped and made her twist her body in agony. How it made her realize… that this was what she wanted.

_**Aishiteru to iwareta katsu dake **_

_**Aisareru boku de irareta nara **_

_**Aishiteru to itta katsu dake **_

_**Aishite ita nara**_

_Death… I've wanted death… is this death? Is this how death feels like? Death feels worse than the time okaa-san and otou-san had abandoned me and Tsubasa… it's worse than… than… when I saw him earlier… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE HURTING ME! SASUKE-KUN! _

"SAKURA!"

She heard him call her name again. And this time, she had to respond. Because it hurted her too much to think that he's not there to watch her death. She felt as if she lost the only sanity she had left inside of her when she called out his name.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

That was the only thing she managed to say before her mind shut down completely. Before her eyes burned so much it hurted to even try anymore. Before she couldn't stand it anymore. She's given up. She won't try anymore. She's wanted death and now she got it. It was like a sweet lullaby.

Sayonara, Haruno Sakura.

_**Todokanai koe da to akirameta **_

_**Kanawanai yume da to akirameta **_

_**Nee boku no me no mae ni ita no wa **_

_**Hontou no kimi datta noni**_

* * *

_Do you Haruno Sakura, accept your position in death? _

_----_

_She gave up. An inaudible answer was left unspoken. _

"_I Accept Death."_

* * *

**OMFG!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! AHHH!! SAKURA!! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN TO SAKURA? I personally don't know. I haven't got the next chapter planned out so it'll take a while ok? Well anyways, if you're reading this then you get a blooper! Well, I don't like killing off anybody in my stories so Sakura won't die, I promise. **

**At the beginning of this chapter there were so many warnings that something bad was gonna happen to Sakura, did you guys guess what'll happen to her though? If your guesses were right then guess what'll happen to her in the NEXT chapter!!! ;) **

**Well anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I rushed the other parts just because I wanted to write the car crash part. Yes, I know, I'm evil. Mwuahahahahaha! Oh, btw, can you guess who the driver was? ;) OMG!! Only a few more chapters and the story's over!!! T-T Yes, I know, short story… haha… and the song is 'Fated' by Ayumi Hamasaki! **

* * *

**:. REVIEW THANKS CORNER .: **

_**SUPER STARBUCKS THANKS TO YOU ALL!!**_

_**CherryBlossoms016**_

_**asianangelgirl**_

_**shadow stripe**_

_**harunosakua**_

_**UchihaCh3rri**_

_**HiNaTaLoVeR1234**_

_**shuriken-thrower**_

_**SaphierGloom**_

**OMG!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! KYA!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE STORY'S ALMOST ENDING!!! T-T GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER AND HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TOO:D **

* * *

**I'LL NEED 5 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Next Chapter: Fate and Destiny **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DO!!!**


	12. Stage 12: If Only There Was A Miracle

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

_**Blah**_** - **Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm words

"_Blah" _– Emphasize on word

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone with no one but her brother, being abandoned by their family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having two kids didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC **

Updated Time and Date:** Tuesday, August 21, 2007, 4:05 P.M.**

Disclaimer: **The world is soooo tough on me… they just couldn't let me own **_**NARUTO!!! **_**I also don't own any of the songs they sing.**

**

* * *

****Authoress Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here! **

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Hinata: 18 ½ **

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½ **

**Ino, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½ **

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33 **

**Anko: 32 ½ **

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50 **

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½ **

**Temari: 24**

**Gaara: 20 **

**Kankurou: 22 **

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5 **

**Aiko: 4 **

**Ruri: 6 ½**

**

* * *

**

_Uta No Kokoro _

_The Twelfth Stage_

_If Only There Was Miracle_

Sasuke could only tower over her lifeless body. "Sakura!" he heard someone calling an ambulance and inwardly thanked them. "Sakura, wake up! PLEASE! Open your eyes for me!" for the first time in his life. He cried. "Sakura…" it seemed to him and everyone else that she was gone. He heard the reassuring sounds of the ambulance.

"SASUKE!"

He heard someone call his name and looked at the person in instinct and shouted, "Sakura!" that was when he noticed it wasn't Sakura but Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama…" he whispered. He felt her push him away and help the people lift the stretcher onto the ambulance. She looked at Sasuke and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry Sasuke. You were just played by the snake. Ignore it and it'll be over soon. It wasn't your fault. Those girls were probably hired by Orochimaru himself. Go back to the hotel Sasuke. I'll call you when I get a report on her. You're way too tired to do anything right now." he looked at Sakura one last time before nodding. Tsunade was about to leave when she heard him say something.

"Please… don't let her fade away…" Tsunade smiled before getting on the ambulance and shutting the doors. Sasuke stared at it hopelessly when he saw Kakashi and Anko. He was too ashamed to look at them. He hurriedly ran back to the hotel. He arrived at his room and slid in the card before kicking it open furiously.

He could still smell those two idiots. "Get out here. NOW." there were giggles and the two girls that were there a few minutes ago before… THAT happened, appeared before him. The red head smiled at him, "Now, now, Sasuke-kun, since that slut is gone now, we can have some real fun, ne?" she smirked before taking a step closer to him.

He smirked and walked forward to her, she and the black haired girl smirked and went closer. When they were only a few inches away, Sasuke raised two hands and slapped them both across the cheek. Hard. He glared at them, "Go to hell you bitches. If anything happens to Sakura… you'll pay in blood…" he hissed before walking out of the room and slamming the door.

The red head looked at the other girl, "Damn it Kin! We did what that snake wanted but we couldn't get any benefit from this!" the black haired known as Kin just shrugged. "Not my fault, 'sides, I have Zaku. Thank god he's not around to know about this mission. Well let's go, I wanted to too, but it's no use. Let's go Tayuya, we did our job and that pink bitch should be dead by now."

Tayuya nodded, "Aa… I'm sure Karin did her job of destroying that pinky once and for all…"

* * *

Tsunade sweated heavily as she cautiously pried off most of Sakura's skin near her stomach. She almost threw up at the sight of broken ribs. Thank god Sakura only broke 2 of her ribs even thought the sight was pretty sickening. She looked over at Shizune who had followed her to help, the others were waiting outside for news. 

"Shizune, hand me the knife…"

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou!"

A nurse wiped away her sweat and also some other doctor's sweat since they were examining Sakura's injuries.

"Shizune, the bandage!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Anko folded her hands as she prayed. Kakashi was still reading his book but he was slightly shaking. Ibiki was just sitting there stoic and all. Genma still had the needle in his mouth but he was tempted to gulp the needle into his throat. Kakashi took out his cellphone and Ibiki looked at him questioningly, "I have to tell everyone about this." he simply nodded as Kakashi dialed Tsubasa's number. 

Anko looked at the door with sweat rolling down her forehead. She didn't know Sakura a lot but by what Naruto's told her about the girl, she was sure the girl's life wasn't something to lose. Anko looked at them, "Do… do you think she'll make it?" nobody replied. She clasped her hands together to pray again.

_Kami-sama, please don't let this girl fade away from us…_

* * *

Tsubasa growled as his cellphone rang while he was driving. He was passing the speed limit by miles but he didn't care. He threw his phone to Itachi who caught it and read the caller ID. Itachi flipped open the cellphone and answered, "Itachi speaking." _"Itachi, it's Kakashi." _"Aa…" _"Itachi, please don't let Tsubasa throw a fit but…" _"What?" _"It's Sakura…" _"What… what's wrong with Sakura?" Tsubasa widened his eyes and turned to him for a bit. 

He heard Kakashi hesitate on the other line. "Kakashi. Tell me." he heard Kakashi clear his throat and he heard someone… crying? "Kakashi what's happening over there?!" _"Itachi… Sakura… Sakura… she… she got ran over by a truck and might not survive it… Tsunade is doing everything in her power to save her…" _Itachi felt his throat go dry. "A-Aa… we'll be there… where are you?" _"Suna Hospital… emergency room 287." _"Aa… ja…" he flipped close the phone and looked at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa… trade places, I'll drive." Tsubasa raised an eyebrow but stopped the car a bit and the two switched places. Itachi stepped on the gas and Tsubasa had to hold onto his seatbelt. He looked at Itachi questioningly, Itachi hesitated like Kakashi but spoke more calmly even if he was raving with nervousness and fear on the inside. "Sakura got ran over by a truck and might not make it through."

Tsubasa widened his eyes and immediately he felt his world collapse. His little sister… had gotten run over by a truck… and he wasn't there to save her…

_Sakura got ran over by a truck and might not make it through…_

_Sakura got ran over by a truck…_

_Sakura might not make it through…_

_Sakura got ran over by a truck…_

_Ran over by a truck…_

_Ran over…_

_Might not make it through…_

_Not make it through…_

_Might not make it through… _

It was too much and the last thing he heard was his name being called by Itachi and he fainted.

_Sakura…_

* * *

Nadeshiko gasped as Junko took off at a fast speed. "J-Junko!" Junko smirked at her, "You said to step on it right? Well if Sakura's in danger than your happiness is in danger!" Nadeshiko smiled and nodded as the other woman drove even faster. Nadeshiko felt her phone vibrate and looked at the caller ID before picking up. 

"Kakashi-san, what's wrong?" Nadeshiko smiled sweetly as she answered, _"Err… Nadeshiko-san, would you kill me if I joked and said Sakura got ran over by a truck and might not survive?" _Nadeshiko's eyes darkened but a malicious smile was on her face, "Kakashi! You know that I wouldn't kill you even if you made a joke like that! I'd probably just break a few bones of yours, but nothing too fatal!" sarcasm was dripping off every word she said, _"Hahaha… uh… Nadeshiko-hime-san… that… that wasn't a joke…" _Nadeshiko widened her eyes, "N-Nani…?" _"Sakura… really did get run over by a truck and she's in the ER right now might not make it. Please come here as soon as you can. We're at emergency room 287." _Nadeshiko dropped her cellphone and her eyes darkened.

She didn't even look at Junko when she spoke, "Junko-san, please trade places with me. I'd like to drive." Junko hesitated but did as told. She looked Nadeshiko with curiosity written all over her face.

"Nadeshiko-san, what's wrong?" she looked at the woman concernedly.

Nadeshiko's tone was cold and monotonous when she spoke.

"Sakura was ran over by a truck and she's in the emergency room right now. She might not survive."

It might have not been good for the baby living inside of Nadeshiko's stomach, but right now, she cared about the girl in emergency room 287 more than anything.

* * *

Kurenai almost dropped her handbag when Asuma and Gai snuck up on her. "Asuma! Gai! What are you two doing?" she saw the serious looks on their faces and almost immediately turned dead serious herself. "What's wrong? Who died?" she was sort of afraid her joke wasn't a joke to them because their faces hardened even more. 

"Sakura-san might."

* * *

Daisuke and Ruri looked at each other frantically before Ruri looked at Aiko, "Aiko-chan, we should go back to sleep. Okaa-san and Otou-san will worry. We're too little to do anything so all we can do is hope that she's ok." Ruri looked at the little girl. Aiko had tears in her eyes but nodded and climbed onto her bed. Aiko looked at Ruri hesitantly but patted the spot next to her. Ruri smiled and layed next to her. 

Daisuke was about to climb onto his own bed when he heard Aiko's voice, "Onii-chan…" he looked at Ruri and Aiko expectantly. Aiko walked over to him and pulled on his shirt then pointed to her bed. "Onegai…" he couldn't help but nodded when he heard her helpless voice. He hoisted her onto the bed before getting on as well. "Onii-chan, Ruri-onee-chan," Aiko said as she planted a kiss on each of their cheeks. She smiled, "Ruri-nee and Onii-chan kiss me and each other good night too!"

Daisuke and Ruri blushed. The two planted a kiss on each other's cheek at the same time before kissing each side of Aiko's cheeks. "Oyasumi, Aiko-chan!" they said.

"Oyasumi… Ruri-nee, Onii-chan…"

_Be safe Sakura-nee-chan…_

_Sakura-nee, I don't know if Aiko is right but… just please be alright… _

_Sakura-nee… please don't leave me here Auntie Saku…_

* * *

Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Akamaru, and Momo were currently in the girls' room. "Hey, don't you think it's taking Sakura a bit long over there? She said she'll be right back with Sasuke… I wonder why she's not here yet…" Tenten said. Just as she said that, their door bursted open to show a frantic-looking Sasuke. 

The group raised an eyebrow as Naruto stood up, "Sasuke-teme, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a dead body!" Naruto chuckled at his own joke, not realizing how Sasuke's face had suddenly turned dark, "Oh… where's Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked as he grinned at Sasuke. It was then he realized how grim Sasuke was looking. Naruto placed on a serious face, "Sasuke… please don't tell me my joke is real…"

Sasuke hung his head down, "S-Sakura… she… got… run over by a truck…" he said before falling down on his knees. The group widened their eyes as the dogs whimpered.

"No… tell me you're kidding Sasuke… please…" Ino whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. "No… no… not Sakura! Not forehead! What did you do to her?!! You bastard what did you do?!! Why aren't you with Sakura!? WHY?!?!" Ino screamed. Shikamaru held her back and sighed.

Neji frowned. "Get in the car. We have to get to her. Fast. I don't think she's just in a coma by what Sasuke said. Trucks aren't really nice transportations." and as soon as he said that, everyone immediately ran to the car outside. Neji and Sasuke were the only ones still in the room. Neji looked at Sasuke, "Uchiha, get up."

Sasuke didn't move. Neji kicked him, he still didn't move. "Are you really that pathetic? It wasn't your fault why that happened to Sakura. You think she really wants you to mope around all day? You have to believe that she'll be ok instead of looking like you're at her funeral." that was all Neji said before walking out the door.

Before he turned left towards the elevators, he looked at Sasuke, "Don't jinx it Uchiha. Hurry up or you'll get there by foot." at this Sasuke flinched.

* * *

Hinata felt her breath hitch mid-way in her throat as she looked at the door with the shining red light on top that signaled they were operating someone. She couldn't help but let a few tears loose as she sat down and buried her face in her hands. "S-Sakura-chan… don't leave…" she whispered as she remembered the day they met. 

_Flash Back _

_A small 7 year old Hinata cried as she felt someone kick her. "Hah! You're pathetic, I bet your daddy hates you! I mean really, a Hyuuga that stutters?! What's up with that?!" a girl with puffy red hair smirked as she said this. A group of girls and boys behind her laughed as well. "See? You're so weak! Nobody likes you!" _

_Hinata whimpered and hid her face in her knees as a fresh trail of tears dropped down onto the ground one by one. The red head frowned and grabbed Hinata by her bangs, Hinata whimpered louder than before as she felt the pain. She felt as if her hair was being ripped from her head… which was sorta true. _

_She thought she was going to end up bald until she felt the grip on her bangs loosen and a cry. "Eek! How dare you, you big forehead?!" she terrifyingly looked up to see what was happening and gasped when she saw that the red head was on the ground with a pink haired girl standing in front of the red head. _

"_Hey! Why don't you losers go somewhere else and pick on someone your own big fat size huh?! You shouldn't pick on kids that aren't as fat as you just because you're jealous! Especially YOU Yuri!" the pink head shouted as she pulled the red head now known as Yuri up by her own hair. "You're so ugly you just can't help but try to rip this girl's beautiful hair off to replace your own hair using hers huh?!" _

_Yuri squeaked and gasped before trying to slap the pink head, the pink head just dodged and pushed Yuri rather harshly. "Get up Yuri! Get outta here if you don't want me to be the one ripping the hair off your head so we don't have to see your lice!" she shouted as she pulled Yuri up by the hands and pushing her faraway from Hinata. _

_Hinata widened her eyes as a small blush formed on her cheeks. 'She… she's so cool…' Yuri widened her eyes in fear before running away. The pink head laughed a bit before glaring at the other kids that were bullying Hinata, "Anybody else up for a little adjustment to the way they look right now?" _

"_No!" was heard as the crowd of kids ran away as well. The girl smiled before extending a hand out to Hinata. Hinata was about to take it until she pulled her hand away, the girl stuck out her tongue playfully before giggling, "Come on, you don't need my help! You're strong enough to stand up for yourself!" she saw the hurt look on Hinata's face and smiled softly as she extended her tiny hand out again, "But it doesn't hurt to be helped!" _

_Hinata smiled as she stood up, she surprised the girl and herself when she hugged her. "T-Thank you! I-I'm H-Hinata…" she whispered the last part. The girl widened her eyes before smiling again. The girls pulled away from each other and the pink head grinned a toothy grin at Hinata's direction. _

"_Hehe, I'm Sakura! You're just like me a long time ago, that is until my friend Ino helped me when I was being bullied by those losers! She said that we shouldn't listen to people and ugly girls like Yuri! They're just jealous!" the girl now revealed as Sakura said as she giggled and winked. Hinata smiled. _

"_Let's be friends! I'm sure we'll be the best, with Ino-chan too!" _

_End Flash Back_

Hinata hiccupped as a new batch of tears filled the floor. She looked up in surprise when she felt someone hug her. She looked up and blushed a bit when she saw it was Naruto. Naruto smiled a pained smile at her, "Don't worry Hinata-chan… Sakura-chan is strong… I know she'll make it through… believe it!"

Hinata smiled and nodded as she leaned into him a bit. Ino wept silently with Shikamaru's arms around her. "Shika… w-what if forehead suddenly turns into who she was 12 years ago?! She used to be so delicate I don't want to see her break like this! Shikamaru!" she cried harder as she buried her face into her hands.

Shikamaru sighed as he hugged the blonde tighter. "Ino, you troublesome woman, Sakura is going to be find… we've known her since she was 7… I think we all know how stubborn that pinky could be…" Shikamaru said. Ino nodded as her tears slightly stopped flowing. Shikamaru sighed again as he buried his face into her hair.

Tenten was keeping her cool but she was shaking uncontrollably as she clasped Neji's hand tightly. "Neji… do you think she'll be ok?" Tenten silently said as she kept her gaze on the door. Neji only nodded grimly as he felt the blood in his hand disperse when Tenten squeezed almost en times tighter.

Sasuke looked at the door and the memories of how it all happened flashed inside his head. _I'm so sorry Sakura… it was my fault you were hurt… please don't leave me… you're my world… _he thought as he clasped his hands together and placed his chin on it. "Sakura…." he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Lee looked at the door with his wide eyes and a sad expression filled his face. _Sakura-san… please be ok… _he thought as he looked at the door even more intently and intensely. _Please… Kami-sama… please… don't let her die… she doesn't deserve this… _Lee frowned as he stood up and leaned against the wall.

Chouji munched on his chips **quietly. **His eyes were sad and he had a longing gaze. He longed for his friend to get better and be the cheerful, stubborn girl she usually was. _Sakura-chan… you never called me fat and you've always stood up for me when someone does… thank you… so… please wake up… _"I'll give you my last chip…" he muttered as he fingered the last piece of chip in his hand.

Kiba looked like a lost little dog as he looked down at the ground with a long, sad gaze. He looked like he was a dog that was drenched in the rain… all alone. _Sakura… you don't want to leave Momo all alone do you…? You don't want Akamaru and Momo to remember your face through their mind only do you? You've only been with Momo for so long… _"Think about Momo… Sakura…" he whispered.

The 10 teens stared longingly at the large doors of the emergency room. Anko was currently praying, and the others were either looking at the door or praying.

"If only a miracle would happen…" Hinata whispered.

And just as she said that… the doors of the ER bursted open to show Tsunade and Shizune. Everybody rushed up to the two. "How's Sakura?!" 'Where's Sakura-chan?!" "What'll happen to Sakura?!" "Sakura." "SAKURA!!"

Tsunade frowned. "Shut up all of you! This is a hospital not a circus!" she hissed. She looked at the longing faces of the teens and adults, wanting to know Sakura's condition. She sighed, "Sakura is-…."

TBC….

* * *

**Mwahuahahahah! I am such an evil person! First I don't update for a long time and now I give you a cliffy! Hehehe, well I'll tell you what'll be in the next chapter. Next chapter will be Tsunade describing what are the symptoms of the car crash, Sasuke going to Orochimaru to quit his singing career along with Naruto, Hinata and the girls will be shopping a whole bunch of things for Sakura, and the other boys will either be by Sakura's side or with the other girls shopping get well gifts for Sakura.**

**There's more but you'll have to read to find out! Next chapter will be up next week, I can't promise anything since I'm starting school in 2 weeks and I need to buy the supplies. But yeah, sorry about the long wait everyone! And sorry if this was a short chapter, this was a little filler chapter since I had no idea what to write after what happened to Sakura, so sorry, again. Even though this was 14 pages…. **

**Oh, and just wanna say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!! Hehe, today's my mom's birthday, that's why, and I just felt like sharing it with you all:) **

**It looks you all have to wait until the next chapter to find out what'll happen to Sakura! Hahahahaha! **

* * *

**:. REVIEW THANKS CORNER .: **

_**BIG, BIG, HUMONGOUS, THANKS TO YOU ALL! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS LONG AS POSSIBLE!! **_

_**CherryBlossoms016**_

_**SaphireGloom **_

_**cherryuchiha246 **_

_**harunosakua**_

_**asianangelgirl **_

_**UchihaCh3rri**_

_**VeRnAqUaY **_

_**shuriken-thrower **_

_**boo93**_

_**Alina**_

_**Lina Mistress of Elements **_

_**38missystar13 **_

_**kattylin **_

_**-my-name-is-V-**_

_**inuyasha2847684 **_

**YOU GUYS ARE BETTER THAN AWESOME! WE SHOULD MAKE A NEW WORD FOR YA'LL! YOU GUYS ARE FABULOUSLY ROCK HARD AWESOME!**

* * *

**No, worries, I think I'll get in the next chapter by next week or sometime later this week. But I can't if I don't get more than 5 reviews for this chapter, soo… **

**I'LL NEED 5 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Next Chapter: A Web Of Hope **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DO!! **


	13. Stage 13: A Web Of Hope

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_Blah _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) ****– **Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

_**Blah**_** - **Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm words

"_Blah" _– Emphasize on word

"**BLAH!****" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!" – **_emphasize in word/song lyrics

**(A/N:) – **Authoress Note

* * *

Title:** Uta No Kokoro **

Title Translation: **Song of Heart **

Summary:** When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change? **

Full and BETTER Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fanboys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone with no one but her brother, being abandoned by their family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having two kids didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. **_**"Sometimes, a little can mean a lot."**_** And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken. **

Pairings: **SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC **

Updated Time and Date:** Tuesday, August 29, 2007, 11:30 P.M.**

Disclaimer: **The world is soooo tough on me… they just couldn't let me own **_**NARUTO!!! **_**I also don't own any of the songs they sing.**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here! **

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Hinata: 18 ½ **

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½ **

**Ino, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½ **

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33 **

**Anko: 32 ½ **

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50 **

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½ **

**Temari: 24**

**Gaara: 20 **

**Kankurou: 22 **

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5 **

**Aiko: 4 **

**Ruri: 6 ½**

**

* * *

**

_Uta No Kokoro _

_The Thirteenth Stage_

_A Web Of Hope _

Tsunade looked at group and saw their anxious and worried faces. She sighed, "Ok fine, look, Sakura is in a coma and might not wake up until later on. But we do guarantee that she is fine right now. She only had two splintered ribs, now you're lucky because this is really some kind of miracle. It's a good thing her heart didn't stop from too much shock. The oil in her eyes well, we took care of that. Her eyesight will be fine but…" Tsunade hesitated to say the next part.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "W…What?" the group leaned closer to Tsunade and she bit her lip before looking away and saying the next part.

"She has a 50-50 chance of having amnesia. But it's up to her if she wants to start anew."

* * *

-BEEP!- 

The monitor in Sakura's room beeped loudly and Tsunade widened her eyes before running back into the room. She checked around Sakura and saw there was nothing wrong but the monitor kept beeping more loudly than it was supposed to. Sasuke ran back into the room and narrowed his eyes, "Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?!" Sasuke shouted.

The monitor beeped even louder as soon Sasuke spoke. Tsunade leaned her ear towards Sakura and heard her murmur something softly, "Don't… hurt me anymore… S-Sasu…" that was all she heard before the beeping stopped. Tsunade widened her eyes in horror and pressed the red button. A crowd of doctors rushed in and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Sasuke leave! She's reacting too much from hearing your voice! Leave!" Sasuke gave one more pained glance at Sakura before walking out of the room with his head hung low. Tsunade pretended not to notice his sadness and immediately told Shizune to close the doors which she complied to. Tsunade looked at the doctors and bit her bottom lip, "We need to make one more thorough look."

* * *

"Sasuke what happened in there?!" Naruto shouted when he saw Sasuke walk out looking defeated. Sasuke remained silent and he just walked pass them. "Sasuke-teme! Where are you going?!" no response. Naruto growled in anger when Sasuke ignored him and just went to the elevators. He snarled before running to Sasuke. 

Hinata widened her eyes and made a move to pull Naruto back, "N-Naruto-kun!" but he was already out of her grip when she held up a hand to stop him. She sighed and looked down to the ground and looked at the doors of the ER that Sakura was in right now. "Sakura-chan…" she whispered before falling down back onto her chair.

Ino's eyes were already bloodshot red. Shikamaru sighed before looking at them, "I'm gonna take the troublesome woman back to the hotel. You guys can stay here and wait for the news can't you? She looks like she's going to pass out." Shikamaru said. They all nodded silently, not knowing what to say anymore.

Shikamaru nodded before giving a stern look at Ino who was about to protest. Ino shut her mouth and lowered her eyes. Shikamaru carried her up bridal style. "I'll catch a taxi." he said before carrying her towards the elevators. Ino slightly blushed but was still pained by the thought of her friend in the ER.

Tenten saw how droopy Hinata was looking and stood up from Neji's grip to walk over to her. "Hinata-chan…" she whispered. Hinata looked up in surprise and Tenten was surprised to see the tears trailing down her cheeks. "Hinata… you're… you're breaking down… I mean… you're not crying but more of like… a breakdown manner…." Hinata just continued to release the tears.

"I can't b-believe it Tenten-chan… she… she… Sakura… Sakura is…. is… what have I been doing a-all this t-time w-while she was d-down in the streets g-getting run over?" Hinata said before passing out. Tenten widened her eyes and immediately called a nurse over who ran to her and asked what she needed.

"Take this girl to a bed please. I think she's tired so she passed out." the nurse nodded. Tenten stood up and followed the nurse with Hinata in her arms. "I'll stay with Hinata in the room. Can you guys please pass on the news later on?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded in her direction and she gave him a pained smile before following the nurse.

Anko stared at them and shook her head. _Everything's going way too wrong… this is cruel… too cruel… even for Orochimaru's level… this is too much… _Anko thought before glaring at the ground hard. She suddenly turned her back to them. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Anko, where are you-?"

He was cut off by her as a stern and cold voice was heard, "I can't believe he would stoop that low as to run somebody over. I can't believe him…" she scowled before walking to the elevators. "You guys wait for the news… I'm going to have a little talk with that snake…" Anko said before disappearing down the corner.

Kakashi widened his eyes before looking around. "Uh… Ibiki, Genma, mind watching for me? I can't have that woman doing something stupid!" he said, the two nodded and Kakashi waved before running to follow Anko. Neji watched them and sighed. _This is the worst vacation ever… so far… there's been more mistakes than solutions… _

He remembered the day he met Sakura…

_Flash Back_

_Neji stared at Hinata hard as she asked him the question again. "N-Neji-nii-san… w-we don't have to be s-so c-cold towards e-each other do we? C-Can we please b-b-be f-f-f-f-friends…?" she asked him quietly. _

_He glared at her, "No. You and I are not of the same world. You're lucky your own relatives didn't shut you out just because you're part of the branch part of the family." he said before turning his back on her. He heard sobbing and rolled his eyes. _

_He suddenly felt something hit his back. He turned his small 8 year old head to see who it was and was surprised to see a girl with… pink hair. "Who are you and why did you hit me?" he asked her sternly. _

_The girl scowled, "Jeez, lighten up would you? You're like a rock or something! You know, sometimes being TOO properly taught is boring and not to mention mean! Stop treating Hina-chan like that! I think she's way cooler than you! It isn't her fault that you get shut out from the main part of your family! She was born as a main member; she didn't wanna be a main member now did she? No! She didn't cause you any harm! Look at her! That girl is like angel on a cloud!" the girl shouted before grabbing Hinata's arm and walking away, not before sticking her tongue at him. _

"_Look here, if you think you're too good to be Hinata's friend, then you can just go somewhere else! But you're throwing something really good away! You have no idea what a good friend she is!" she said before skipping away with Hinata. Neji's eyes widened in surprise at her comment before turning away._

"_I'm not too good… she's too good for me…" _

_End Flash Back_

He chuckled at the memory and looked at the ER doors sadly. "Sakura…" he whispered before placing his chin onto his folded hands. "Come back to the real life…"

* * *

Tenten smiled at the nurse as thanks who bowed her head and smiled back before leaving the room and closing the door. Tenten sat on the couch and looked at Hinata's form and looked out the window. She stared at the sky and noticed it was raining. "Kami-sama… are you crying for her too?" she murmured before laying her whole body onto the couch. She closed her eyes and sleep slowly overwhelmed her. 

_Dream/Flash Back _

_8 year old Sakura pouted at a 9 year old Tenten who was practicing tae kwon do. "Ten-chan! Why do you have to practice tae kwon do? My onii-san says that it's better to take judo or aikido. He says that we girls have to take advantage of the boys and use their strength against them!" Sakura grinned as she sat on a swing and swung her legs. _

_Tenten panted before aiming a high kick, "You don't get it Sakura, because most boys say that we girls can only practice judo or aikido since we're weak, I have to do this to prove them wrong!" she panted again as she aimed a punch at the tree. When her hand hit the tree, she immediately pulled it back and hissed in pain. _

_Sakura alarmingly got off the swing and blew on the long scratch on her hand. She smiled at Tenten who looked at her in surprise. "Tenten-chan, because they say that, we have to prove that just by knowing judo and aikido, we can beat them up! They're saying that judo and aikido are wimpy martial arts! So let's prove to them that we can beat them and everyone else just by judo and aikido, ne?" Sakura asked with a grin. _

_Tenten's mouth formed a small 'o' and she giggled. "Haha… hehe… that sounds so cool Sakura! I just want those boys to eat their words!" Sakura grinned and the two girls hugged each other before Tenten walked away from the park. Sakura looked at her in surprise, "Tenten-chan, where are you going?" _

_Tenten did the peace sign at Sakura and smiled, "I'm going to sign up for the judo and aikido classes!" Sakura grinned before running to her. _

_End Dream/Flashback _

An unknown teardrop slid down Tenten's face and dropped onto the floor.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as the two boys ran out of the hospital in the rain. Sasuke growled at Naruto and glared at him. Naruto growled back and slammed him onto the wall. "What's wrong with you teme!?!" Naruto shouted as he punched the wall, making his knuckles bleed at the hard impact. He glared at Sasuke as the rain dripped onto his knuckles and making the blood slide down onto the ground. 

Sasuke glared back at him and pushed Naruto away before walking away from him. "You wouldn't understand." Sasuke said, only to get punched in the face. He widened his eyes and held a hand over his left cheek. He stared at Naruto. "You… hit me…" Naruto and Sasuke had never hit each other in all their years of being rivals and friends. "Naruto…"

Naruto glared at him and his cerulean blue eyes suddenly turned a dangerous red. Sasuke almost thought his eyes DID turn red but brushed the thought away knowing it couldn't be true. "Then tell me Sasuke! If I don't understand then tell me! Tell me how to understand it! You've always been like this! You always keep everything bottled up Sasuke! Just how much pain and how many sad memories have you kept to yourself in your whole lifetime?!

"Including the day you left Sakura! The day your parents died! The day you woke up in the orphanage! The day that Itachi left you to America! Huh Sasuke?! Just how many?! Did I forget some more!? What, wait, let's see, did I forget something else too? HUH?! TELL ME!" Naruto's voice bounced onto the walls of the hospital and he sounded like a wild animal.

Sasuke widened his eyes at Naruto. The rain kept pouring down on the two and unconsciously, tears began overflowing from his eyes and fell down onto the floor. "Teme… when you need to cry then cry…. when you need a friend then just come to me… when you need love… you know that Sakura would never betray you… just stop hurting yourself like this…. we're your friends Sasuke… we worry too…"

Sasuke smirked a bit before slapping Naruto on the head. "Usuratonkachi…" Naruto smirked right back at him before punching him playfully on the arm. "Teme…"

* * *

Shikamaru laid Ino on her bed and was about to leave when he felt something grip onto his shirt. He widened his eyes in surprise and looked at her. "D-Don't leave me alone Shikamaru… I'm scared…" Ino whispered. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow before sighing and lying next to her on the bed. Ino shifted a bit before saying something. 

"You know… forehead isn't the toughest person out there… the day I first met her… she was crying her lungs out because Ami and the ugly snobs teased her about her forehead. I stood up for her and I was labeled as the 'Forehead's Friend'…. you know at first I was going to give up being her friend just to become a snob and popular kid…

"But then it all sounded so stupid and I couldn't even believe myself. I was going to betray one of my bestest friends for what I told her not to become. The idiotic, prissy, pampered, spoiled, rich snobs. I was already spoiled and pampered… I could've gain the title of Miss Popularity in two days…

"And I was considering it so much… but then on my birthday… Sakura… she… got hurt just to save me… we were walking home together like we always do since she wanted to buy me a birthday present I wanted. And… and Ami appeared in front of us with a couple of boys and some girls too… they were all holding bats and wanted revenge since me and Sakura humiliated her.

"I had thrown flowers into her mouth and said that she should keep her mouth shut if she doesn't want people to think it's a vase. I even told her they were poisonous. I was just joking… they attacked us and Sakura covered me with her own body to keep me safe. Afterwards when we went back home to my dad, he was ballistic and immediately called Ami's parents.

"I couldn't believe it. I mean I was sort of bruised since they managed to hit me on my knees but Sakura… her arms and legs were bruised everywhere and she got a black eye. There was also a scrape on her knee since Ami pushed her and made her knee scratch against a rock. She protected me when I was supposed to be the one protecting her.

"She seems so tough doesn't she? But really, it's all just a mask. I've seen her many times before… she would just sit in her apartment alone crying. She was such a lonely person. That's why I was so happy when you and her started going out. She wasn't all that lonely anymore. Did you know she even tried to cut herself before?" Ino said as she closed her eyes.

All she got as a response was a snore. Ino looked to Shikamaru and rolled her eyes. "It must take a lot of energy for a lazyass like you to worry about someone huh?" she murmured before falling asleep too. When her breathing was even and steady, Shikamaru opened one of his eyes and smirked at her.

"You troublesome woman… you should hear the stories Sakura told me about you… that you were her strength and support wherever she went…" Shikamaru muttered and wrapped an arm around her waist. He buried his face into her hair that smelled like raspberries and camellias. "Mmm… I think I am falling in love with you… Sakura… I wish you would wake up soon… before this woman's tears drive me insane…" he whispered to no one in particular before falling asleep.

Outside the window… something shiny streaked across the night sky quickly and quietly.

A shooting star.

* * *

"Ah! Nadeshiko watch out! Oh my- are you sure you don't want ME to maybe drive?!" Junko shouted as Nadeshiko switched lanes to avoid running into a truck. 

"I'm fine Junko. The baby knows that this is more important than anything right now." Nadeshiko said as she speeded up more once the car in front changed lanes after seeing how crazy she was driving. Junko grasped onto her seatbelt as Nadeshiko zoomed past all the car.

Junko looked at Nadeshiko's concentrated face and her eyes softened. _Nadeshiko… you're so determined to make sure she doesn't go through more pain than she's already in… _

Junko smiled softly and slammed her hand onto the car's horn. The horn honked loudly and immediately all the cars in front of them switched lanes to avoid being hit.

Nadeshiko looked at her in surprise. Junko smirked, "I'm not going to let my future sister-in-law fade away!" Nadeshiko smirked back and continued driving.

Sakura was their hope and diamond. And like women would never sell away a precious diamond or give up hope… they weren't going to give up on Sakura.

* * *

Itachi stared at Tsubasa's limp form as he tried his best to get past traffic. He noticed Tsubasa's pale form. He was scared. Really scared. Tsubasa was scared. 

Never in his life had Itachi seen his friend this scared and out cold before. It made him angry. He gritted his teeth before stepping on the gas pedal really hard.

He honked the horn loud for the cars to make way. All of them switched lanes except for one car. Itachi slammed his hand on the horn and cussed when the man in front of them stuck the middle finger outside of the window, "FUCK!" Itachi shouted.

He rolled down his window and screamed loudly, "YOU RETARD MOVE! MY SISTER-IN-LAW IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND IF YOU DON'T MOVE I'M GOING TO EFFIN RUN YOU OVER!" that did the trick.

Itachi smirked. Some men were such scaredy cats.

* * *

Naruto raised an eyebrow when Sasuke took out his cellphone. "Teme, what's up?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at him before looking at the sky. Naruto's eyebrow rose higher, if that was possible. 

"I'm going to quit the singing career, just for her." Naruto smirked at that and placed a hand on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What? You're not turning gay are you?"

Naruto punched him playfully, "Teme! I'm not! I love Hinata-chan!" he blushed and Sasuke smirked for letting him slip on that. "B-But anyways, if you quit, I quit too!"

Sasuke smirked wider. "Good. Cause no way in hell am I going to let you be more famous than me. But of course I'm always hotter."

Naruto growled, "TEME!"

* * *

The next day… 

Hinata sighed as she picked up her cup of honey tea. She looked at the book she was reading at and looked up a bit at the girl in front of her. Sakura was still in a coma but Hinata was happy to see that the girl was breathing normally. She heard a knock and looked at the door surprised, "Um, come in."

The door opened to show Ino and Tenten. Hinata smiled sadly at them. Ino grinned, "Hinata-chan, we've decided we wanna go shopping! I just saw this really cute shirt on display that would fit Sakura perfectly! So I thought why not buy some get well gifts for forehead! Tenten's coming so you wanna come?" Ino asked as she leaned against a wall and looked at Sakura.

Hinata widened her eyes, "But who will watch Sakura if she wakes up?" Hinata asked but she was pulled up from her chair by Tenten who sighed in faked annoyance.

"Hinata, Hinata, we aren't that irresponsible! We got Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Choji to cover for us! They said they feel it's their duty since they were her pretend older brothers but they still let what happened happen to her so they're guilty as charge! Hehe! Shikamaru and Neji are going to come with us! And Naruto and Sasuke are at who knows where but they're borrowing Neji's car for some reason… oh well, but let's go!" Tenten said.

Hinata squeaked when the two girls pulled her out the door as the other four boys walked in. She squealed when Momo licked her clean on the face. "Hehe, have fun girls! We'll take good care of Saku-chan!" Kiba said with Akamaru and Momo in his arms. Hinata wasn't that reassured but relaxed when she saw Lee and Shino step in the room.

Choji struggled to fit through the door but made it when Ino pushed him in. He grinned and waved at the girls. "Bye!" and with that, the room's door slammed into their faces. Off to shopping.

"Those rude idiots."

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji sighed in annoyance when the girls walked into the sixth store that day. Tenten noticed and slapped them on the heads, "Come on you lazy boneheads! We're doing this for Sakura! We know she'd love to have all these clothes!" Tenten said before following the girls into the store. 

Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other and they both groaned in agony before limping into the store as well, approximately 10 bags in each of their hands. "This reminds me of Sakura's birthday… except it isn't…" Shikamaru grunted, "Troublesome women…" he said again and Neji nodded. Shikamaru stared at the girls in front of him and narrowed his eyes at them. "Those three women are dangerous…" he playfully said.

Neji smirked, "I knew Ino was troublesome when it came to shopping, but Hinata-sama and Tenten too? Women… they're all alike…" Shikamaru nodded in agreement. It was just too painfully true.

* * *

Orochimaru looked at the three girls in front of him, "Karin, Tayuya, Kin, I'm guessing you girls did the job… correct?" he smirked as he rubbed his snake's velvet body. 

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. That wench is gone forever."

* * *

**Woohoo chapter 13 is up! Well I'm not sure when the story will end anymore, but I'm thinking in about 4 or 5 more chapters it'll be over. I'm so happy I have reviewers like you guys, this must be the most successful story I've written:) Thanks so much for all your support, **

**Oh and as a sneak peek I'll tell you all that in the next couple chapters there might be some action. Hehe, you have to read to find out though! **

**And if I don't update soon then please don't get mad, I'm going back to school next Thursday so yeah… sucks, my summer vacation just came and went like that! TT-TT **

* * *

**:. Review Thanks Corner .: **

**Thanks to all of you guys! I'm so happy that you're all so patient! Any writer would be lucky to have you all as reviewers:) **

_**CherryBlossoms016 **_

_**shadow stripe **_

_**harunosakua **_

_**VeRnAqUaY **_

_**asianangel **_

_**-my-name-is-V- **_

_**boo93**_

_**inuyasha2847684**_

**Thanks you guys! The mood of the story is lifting up now, not so much drama anymore even if the drama only lasted for two chapters, but hehe! I don't like sad things:P **

* * *

**Please excuse me if the next chapter won't come up soon, school's starting next Thursday **

**I'LL NEED 5 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **

**Next Chapter: Midnight Turns To Dawn **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	14. Stage 14: Midnight Turns To Dawn

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_'__Blah__'_ – thoughts

BLAH – place/back ground

**(Blah!)** – Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

**_'Blah'_** - Inner Self

**"Blah"** – Inner Self takes over body

"BLAH!" – Loud, clear, firm words

_"Blah"_ – Emphasize on word

**"BLAH!"** – Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

_**"Blah!"**_ – emphasize in word/song lyrics

(A/N:) – Authoress Note

* * *

**Title: Uta No Kokoro**

**Title Translation: Heart of Song**

**Summary: When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change?**

**Full and BETTER Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fan boys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone with no one but her brother, being abandoned by their family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having two kids didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. "Sometimes, a little can mean a lot." And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken.**

**Pairings: SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC**

**Updated Time and Date: Friday, October 27, 2007, 2:10 P.M.**

**Disclaimer: The world is soooo tough on me… they just couldn't let me own NARUTO!!! I also don't own any of the songs they sing.****

* * *

**

**Authoress Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here!**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Hinata: 18 ½**

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½**

**Ino, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½**

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33**

**Anko: 32 ½**

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50**

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½**

**Temari: 24**

**Gaara: 20**

**Kankurou: 22**

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5**

**Aiko: 4**

**Ruri: 6 ½**

* * *

_Uta No Kokoro_

_The Fourteenth Stage_

_Midnight Turns to Dawn_

Rain patted down onto the ground softly before it completely stopped. Grey clouds slowly moved away to show a shining yellow sun and clear blue sky that wasn't there for a whole week. Nadeshiko sat on the chair by the bedside, her head laid down on one side of the bed with one hand clamped tightly around Sakura's.

Junko was sitting on a different chair by a table, looking at a medical book and Sakura's medical record intensely. Itachi sat by his wife, his head on the desk, sleeping. Tsubasa was also in the room now, sprawled on the sofa in the exact position Itachi placed him on.

Chouji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru plus Momo had all gone out to buy breakfast for them. The heartbeat monitor sitting by Sakura's bedside was still evenly beeping. Nadeshiko didn't notice how Sakura's hand was also tightly clenching hers, and the fact that the unconscious female seemed more stable now.

Junko smiled as she looked at her three friends in the room and sighed, shaking her head slightly as she brushed a strand of hair from her husband's face. She felt so bad about leaving Aiko and Daisuke at home but they had no other choice. She knew how much Daisuke hated being taken care by people in the nursery, often saying he was too old for those things now which amused her a lot.

She was wondering if the kids were all on the bed, sleeping together, cuddling up to each other for warmth that they lost when their parents left last night. Junko sighed as she looked at the medical record once more. Her eyes widened when they came across something that made her heart skip a beat.

_Patient seems to have __signs of leukemia developing__ inside her body that needs surgery right away, surgery cannot be performed until patient has regained perfect health so as to not damage the body further _

Tears leaked out of her eyes. Wasn't this already enough for Sakura? _'Kami-sama… tell me what did this child do wrong?!' _

* * *

Junko took the file with her to the doctor's office and knocked softly on the door before a small 'come in' was heard. She opened the door and smiled at the doctor who returned her smile ten times brighter. "Hello there Junko-san, did you need something? Is Sakura-chan awake or…?" 

Junko shook her head at the doctor. "Iie, Tsunade-san. I was just wondering, I was reading Sakura's file when I came across something that… that really made me worried. I was thinking, I mean… is she truly showing signs of leukemia?" Junko asked in a quiet undertone.

Tsunade widened her eyes, "Sakura-chan does show symptoms of leukemia, we are sure a small surgery will fix it up immediately. But we need her to regain at least 80 percent of her health back to perform this surgery. Because her health is only maintaining a 65 percent average right now and if something goes wrong… then I've afraid leukemia and amnesia isn't going to be the only things she'll suffer…" the doctor whispered.

Junko felt her breathing pause before speaking again, "Tsunade-san… is there anyway you can please perform the surgery right away? I don't want to wait longer and have the leukemia cells spread further around her body. I want to have her back, alive and all right away. And if that risk might just do the trick, then I'm all for it."

Tsunade looked at her with stern eyes, "Junko-san, your decision… are you sure the others are up for it though? Because if something really does go wrong, then I'm afraid you'll have to cope with a pain much more intense than one of just someone in a coma."

Junko nodded. "I'm positive. I trust you as a professional doctor 100 percent."

Tsunade nodded as well, her eyes showing unbroken determination. "The operation will start immediately then."

* * *

Word of the operation was heard immediately like buzzing bees and soon the hospital was crowded with Sakura's friends, mainly Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Akamaru, and Momo. Sasuke looked anxiously at Tsunade, "Please tell me nothing will happen to her." 

Tsunade nodded, "I give you my life. I swear that if this operation fails, I will give Sakura my own life." Sasuke didn't even bother telling her not to, because to him right now, the love of his life was about to fade away, and that was unexceptional. Sasuke motioned for Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru to follow him.

"Come with me to Orochimaru. I have a feeling it's going to take more than just a simple talk to get him to accept our resignation…" Sasuke murmured, he spoke in a quiet voice so the girls wouldn't hear because he was sure they wouldn't let him go. The three nodded.

Naruto grinned before making an excuse, "Hey you guys! We're gonna go back to the hotel and pack some clothes for Sakura-chan ok?!" the girls just nodded. Naruto silently motioned to Kiba, Kiba followed him to the corner where Naruto told him where they were headed. "Don't tell the girls."

Kiba nodded before going back to the girls. Naruto joined the other three in the elevator and waved shakily to red-eyed Hinata. He was guilty for not being there with her.

* * *

Tsunade felt her hands sweat as she placed on her plastic gloves and mask. She nodded at Shizune to give her the first tools to start the surgery. She examined all the parts in Sakura's body and placed them on screen to look at the parts that were infected. _'The cells have spread from her legs and up near to her pelvis already… shoot it…' _

Tsunade nodded at Shizune again and Shizune handed her the knife. Shizune couldn't help closing her eyes when Tsunade cut through skin.

_'Hang on just a bit more Sakura…'_

* * *

Sasuke barely strapped on his seatbelt when Neji stepped on the gas pedal and had the car out of the parking lot in under 2 minutes. Neji smirked, "If we're going to look like macho idiots, we might as well play the part too." 

Sasuke smirked. "Heh… I actually agree with you for once Hyuuga."

Naruto grinned, "Yosh! Uzumaki Naruto is here to save the day!"

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes while smirking, "Troublesome…"

The four shared a glance at each other before Neji stepped on the gas once again.

* * *

It was like déjà-vu again, Hinata was sitting there, tears falling freely from her eyes with her hands clasped in a prayer motion. Tenten was closing her eyes, hands on her lap, silently hoping Sakura would be alright. Ino tried her best to keep her tears from flying while murmuring silent prayers. 

Momo was whining while Akamaru was whimpering. Kiba sat next to Hinata, letting her cry. Shino leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Lee was pacing. Chouji sat on the floor and kept looking at the door dejectedly every time he'd think it was going to open up with good news.

Hinata looked at Ino and Tenten and couldn't help murmuring the words on her mind. "What… what if she doesn't m-make it?" she whispered out in a crooked voice. Ino and Tenten didn't answer and Hinata's question was left unanswered. She continued staring at the door and remembered the plans she had made with Sakura about a year ago.

_Flashback _

_Sakura smiled at Hinata as they both sat down on the chairs of the café. "Hey Hinata-chan! Wouldn't it be great if next year we have enough money to hold a real concert on Christmas?! Wouldn't that be awesome?!" Sakura asked as she flipped through the magazine in her hand._

_Hinata raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl. "Now Sakura-chan, that would be awfully wonderful, b-but where would we even find a place to make that money? We earn little money performing on the streets, usually earning 50 dollars at most. To rent a real stage would cost more than we could afford!" Hinata said._

_Sakura pouted as she set to thinking once again, "Iie… I wasn't thinking like that, more like a little performance held outside of our neighborhood or something… I don't know. A stage would be nice but I wouldn't need that. We wouldn't need that, if we did then we would have signed those contracts so many companies sent us." _

_Hinata looked at her in surprise. "If so then what do we need the money for? We don't need to rent the sidewalk do we?" Hinata joked as she sipped her hot cocoa._

_Sakura shook her head, "No… I meant the money for new equipment, clothes, hair, and such…" Sakura whispered and sighed, "But of course that will never happen huh…"_

_Hinata saw the crestfallen look on the cherry blossom's face and sighed as well, "Sakura-chan… how about this? We'll earn as much money as we could and we'll see to it next year, alright?"_

_Sakura's smile was back on and she smiled widely, "Right!"_

_End Flashback_

Tears fell down from her eyes as she leaned back on the chair. Sakura had to be ok and alive.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the dark looking building in front of him that served as many memories as he could remember. The memories he and Naruto held together. The memories of when they stepped foot in the building the first time to sign the contract. The memories of how many nights and how many days they spent in the recording studio trying to please Orochimaru. 

Those were all just MEMORIES now. That's all that mattered. They were memories, the past, and he was going to forget all of it. He walked forward towards the automatic doors that opened up wide for him and the boys. They took a look at the inside and knew immediately all the workers were on leave.

Sasuke and Naruto led them to the elevator and Naruto hesitated before pressing the button with the number '32' on it. Here they come.

* * *

Sakura blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the burning light in front of her. She saw two silhouettes of people she didn't recognize. It was then when she saw the woman that she remembered who they were. The woman had long knee length dark pink hair and blue eyes while the man had blonde hair and jade green eyes like hers. 

Her throat felt so dry as she uttered the words she hadn't said for 11 years. "Okaa-san… O-Otou-san…" the woman and man smiled at her as they walked towards her. She reached out a hand towards them but her hand went through them. She blinked, "Where am I? How can you guys be alive?"

The woman frowned as she spoke, "Sakura sweetie, we aren't alive. And you aren't either. Sakura, tell me the truth sweetie, do you want to leave this world now? It's not your time yet but your clock has paused ticking for now. Kami-sama wants to know if you want to leave already."

Sakura took in her mother's words. She wasn't alive right now. They weren't alive. And suddenly her mind shifted to the memory of Sasuke and the two girls in the hotel room. The thought was bitter and it tasted like venom as she said, "There's nothing left for me on Earth."

The man sighed and took her hand in his, amazingly though she couldn't touch him. "Sakura." He began with a stern voice. "Now just what do you mean you have nothing left? You have amazing friends there that are crying their heart out, wishing for you to be ok, while you're here thinking selfishly that you should stop living because of a stupid boy that couldn't treasure you."

The woman nodded. "Your father is right Sakura. The daughter I raised would be strong enough right now to tell me that she missed me and her father but there was no way she was going to stop living because of a boy. Love is a rollercoaster baby girl, and if you're going to vomit, then you could always choose a different ride. And besides, you never found out why this rollercoaster was so twisty and curvy yet Sakura. You would be stupid if you didn't even listen to an explanation before letting down all of your friends. I know my daughter is so much more than this."

The man grinned, "I remember how my little girl used to be so determined to ride a bike. You would get up every time you fell and you would keep on trying. You missed dinner and breakfast and lunch all for a simple bike Sakura. Maybe now its time for you to miss death and keep on living Sakura. Or… you could always start anew in life. Forget everything and just begin again."

The woman gave her a sad yet comforting look now, "But Sakura baby, this is your life and we cannot live it for you. It's your choice if you want to continue living or if you want it all to stop now. When it was our time, we didn't have a choice because our clock had stopped completely."

Sakura looked at them in amazement. "Do I… want to live anymore…?" she asked the question to herself now.

Her mother's mournful eyes were watching her.

She didn't know anymore.

Sasuke… her friends… or her mom and dad?

Or… did she want to start anew?

* * *

_**READ THIS PART, SERIOUSLY**_

**Oh dear, well anyways, I hope you guys will like this part because YOU GUYS are going to decide for Sakura. **

**Do you guys want Sakura to live again?**

**Do you want her to die?**

**Do you want her to forget everything and continue living?**

**Your choice, majority rules! **

**And I am really sorry I haven't been updating for a long time, I hope you guys will excuse me tardiness but high school calls! And I have no choice but to answer it (more like my mom makes me, but lets not involve her in this shall we:D)**

* * *

**:. Review Thanks Corner .: **

**Truly sorry for the lateness you guys!**

_**harunosakua**_

_**shuriken-thrower**_

_**CherryBlossoms016**_

_**asianangelgirl**_

_**'GOTH Lolita27' **_

**You guys are really loyal and I respect that a LOT. I love reviewers that don't mind waiting and continue to read after writer's block. :P Yes, I had a HUGE writer's block other than my school stuff. Hehe… didn't know what to put anymore now that Sakura was nearly dead, but like above, you guys get to make her final decision!**

* * *

**I'LL NEED 5 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**Next Chapter: ****Race Against Death**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. Stage 15: Race Against Death

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_'__Blah__'_ – thoughts

BLAH – place/back ground

**(Blah!)** – Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

**_Blah_** - Inner Self

**"Blah"** – Inner Self takes over body

"BLAH!" – Loud, clear, firm words

_"Blah"_ – Emphasize on word

_**"BLAH!"**_ – Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

"Blah!" – emphasize in word/song lyrics

(A/N:) – Authoress Note

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title: Uta No Kokoro**

**Title Translation: Song of Heart**

**Summary: When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change?**

**Full and BETTER Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fan boys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone with no one but her brother, being abandoned by their family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having two kids didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. "Sometimes, a little can mean a lot." And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken.**

**Pairings: SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC**

**Updated Time and Date: Sunday, October 28, 2007, 10:10 P.M.**

**Disclaimer: The world is soooo tough on me… they just couldn't let me own NARUTO!!! I also don't own any of the songs they sing.**

* * *

**Authoress Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here!**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Hinata: 18 ½**

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½**

**Ino, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½**

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33**

**Anko: 32 ½**

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50**

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½**

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5**

**Aiko: 4**

**Ruri: 6 ½**

* * *

_Uta No Kokoro_

_The F__ifteent__h Stage_

_Race Against D__eath_

Sakura looked at her mom and dad and her eyes widened when another bright light flashed in front of her. It was a warm and inviting golden light that blurred out to become a figure of an honorable yet kind looking man. She saw her mom and dad bow down to the man and she widened her eyes even further only to snap them close because of the light.

She opened one of her eyes cautiously and felt the words escape her lips before she knew what she was saying, "K-Kami-sama?" she saw the man smile at her and nod and immediately speak.

"Haruno Sakura, please make a wise decision. There is no turning back now. And I WILL know if you are lying." Kami-sama said, aiming a bright smile at her direction.

Sakura felt her throat go dry as she remembered what happened earlier with Sasuke. She felt anger when she saw those two lying on top of him, and he wasn't even trying to push them off.

But before she knew what she was doing. The words escaped her like vomit.

Her mom and dad looked at her in surprise.

"I… I want to end everything…"

* * *

"-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP-!"

-Clang!-

Horror struck her eyes as she dropped the pair of scissors she was holding. Shizune gasped as Tsunade looked at the cardiac monitor.

"S-Sakura…?"

* * *

The doors to the elevator opened and the boys grudgingly stepped out of the elevator. Sasuke and Naruto led them towards the left of the hallway and what felt like minutes stopped when Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of a large door. They looked at each other and Naruto gulped as his knuckles knocked gently on the door.

A hiss was heard and Shikamaru and Neji widened their eyes slightly at the nasty voice that spoke. "Come in…"

They did as told as Sasuke twisted the doorknob, they walked in to see Orochimaru looking at a file, but that wasn't what made them want to leap our of their pants and just run for it. Glinting, near his computer, was a sharp knife, next to it a plate of apples, and Sasuke knew that hidden somewhere in this room was a gun.

Orochimaru saw them look at the knife and inwardly smirk but raised an eyebrow at them outwardly. "The knife? Why so scared? I just used it to cut some apples, why are you so tense?" he noticed company behind them, "Oh? Friends? Are you here to extend your vacation?" he snarled now. He picked up his glass of coffee.

Sasuke and Naruto both placed their respective envelopes on the table. "We want to quit."

"PFFT!"

Sasuke and Naruto took five steps back when he spat out the coffee he was drinking. "WHAT!?" he glared at them, warning them with his snake-like eyes.

Sasuke repeated it. "We want to quit." Shikamaru and Neji fingered the gun they hid in their back pockets, making sure he wasn't going to shoot them any second now.

Orochimaru growled, "All this for a stupid girl?! I heard from Anko, isn't she in the hospital? The car crash would have killed her. She won't live so long so what's the point of quitting for her if she won't even be alive now?" he smirked at them, hoping they'll take back their words.

Sasuke noticed he was so called getting his knife to cut an apple again. He furrowed his eyebrows though at the mention of Sakura. "Look, even if Sakura dies, I'm resigning. Part of this is because of Sakura and the other part is because I'm just sick of you!" he wasn't surprised when a gun was pointed to his head immediately.

Shikamaru pointed a gun to Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru smirked at Shikamaru, "Look Sasuke-kun, someone is here to make sure we go to hell together…"

Sasuke ducked down and kicked his shin. Orochimaru groaned and dropped the gun. Sasuke pointed a gun towards Orochimaru.

"If Sakura dies, I die too."

* * *

Kami-sama looked at Sakura and nodded. "Very well then, if this is your decision." Sakura's mom cried into her dad's shoulder and Sakura felt slightly guilty.

But there was no way she could go back to Earth knowing that the man she loved most didn't love her.

_'Even if Sakura dies I'm resigning.' _

_'If Sakura dies, I die too.' _

Sakura widened her eyes, tears leaked from her eyes, he did love her… or at least she thinks so. "K-Kami-sama! W-!"

Too late. She screamed when an unbearable pain struck her and darkness engulfed her completely.

* * *

"NEJI DUCK!"

Neji widened his eyes and bent down when a knife whizzed past him, missing him by a hair. He looked at Orochimaru and inwardly cursed. He grabbed the same knife from the wall and threw it back at Orochimaru who deflected it with his knife. Neji ducked again. "Damn it!"

Orochimaru smirked maliciously. "You can't touch me. AH!" he spat out blood when a kick was aimed right as his stomach. He growled and looked up, his eyes shining dangerously, aiming straight at Naruto. He shot the window when aiming for Naruto but he dodged.

Sasuke rolled down but winced when a knife scratched him on the arm. Blood slid down from his arm and he growled at Orochimaru. "All this for resignation… if this is how it's going to be every time I quit I might as well should stop working…" he managed to say before ducking a bullet at the last minute.

"Oh no Sasuke-kun, if you don't work for me, you don't work for anyone!" Orochimaru kicked Shikamaru on the shin and Shikamaru stumbled before cursing and punching Orochimaru straight in the face. Orochimaru ducked and Shikamaru widened his eyes when his fist came in contact with Naruto instead who was going to hit Orochimaru from behind.

"Shoot! Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped, "Sorry Naruto!" he coughed though when Orochimaru punched him on his left cheek. He wiped away some blood with his arm and ducked back for Sasuke to aim a roundhouse kick at Orochimaru. Orochimaru hissed when Sasuke's foot came in contact with him.

Naruto threw a knife at Orochimaru, the knife slid a piece a skin off of him and Orochimaru growled before scratching Naruto's face with his nails. Naruto screamed, "Man are you girl!?" a long gash was left on his face and he ducked just in time for Neji to throw a chair at Orochimaru from behind.

Orochimaru caught the chair and threw it back at Neji who got hit with it. Neji cursed and climbed out from under the chair.

"Looks like this is going to be longer than expected…"

* * *

The lights on the emergency room turned off and they rushed up to meet Tsunade. They saw her walking out with a pale white face. Ino gulped, "W-What's wrong?"

Tsunade looked at her seriously though sad hazel eyes, "Sakura… isn't alive… but… she isn't dead either..."

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows. "How is that possible?"

Tsunade nodded, "Believe it or not, her heart stopped but she's still breathing. This is like a miracle. She's not dead so we can still keep her in a hospital room, but she won't wake up." Tsunade said.

Kiba anxiously asked her, "But how is her leukemia process?!"

Tsunade slightly smiled, "We succeeded cleansing out all the infected places but still… she's in between life and death right now…"

Hinata gasped and tears fell on the ground. "Sakura-chan…" she whispered.

* * *

"Say goodbye!" Orochimaru shouted as he shot a bullet in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke widened his eyes as the bullet flew towards him.

_**Flashback **_

_A small dark haired boy stared at a pink haired girl as he saw her crying. "Sakura-chan! Don't cry! I promise I'l__l come back!" the girl called Sa__kura looked at him with wide innocen__t jade orbs. He smiled at her. _

_She sniffed before hugging him tightly, "S-__Sasu__-chan! P-Please don't leave me!" the boy called Sasuke sniffed too before sitting down and hugging her back just as tight only ten fold, afraid of letting go of her forever. "I-I__f you leave, I-I'll be alone!" _

_Sasuke patted her hair, "Don't worry Saku-chan, I promise I'll be back!" he smiled down at the girl. Sakura looke__d at him, her eyes sh__in__in__g brightly as if looking if he was telling t__he truth. She smiled slightly. _

_She looked to the ground, "Demo… everyone will pick o-on m-me if m-my precious S-__Sasu__-chan isn't here…" she mumbled. Sasuke though heard every word she sa__id and smiled. _

_"Sakura! You have everyone here with you; you have Naruto-__baka__, Ino, Hinata, even Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, your onii-chan, Lee, and Tenten! I'm sure you won't be alone! Besides, I promise you that when I come back, we'll be together forever!!" Sasuke said, stretching his hands apart when he said __forever. Sakura smiled at him. _

_"Y-You promise?" Sasuke nodded, Sakura held out her pinky and he happily accepted it with his own pinky. Sakura smiled delightedly. Just when the two were having a ni__ce moment, a voice called out. _

_"Sasuke! Time to leave!" _

_Sasuke looked at Sakura sadly, he hugged her again and was about to walk away when she held his arm back lightly, he raised an eyebrow at her, she tippy-toed up and gave a small peck on the lips. He blushed and placed a finger to his lips. She blushed and said, "I'm sorry, but I just wanted t__-to give you m-my first kiss…" _

_Sasuke smiled and blushed before bending down to give her kiss as well. "And I'll give you mine!" Sakura looked at him before breaking into a full grin and throwing her arms around him. The two 7 year olds before Sasuke slightly pulled away seein__g his brother in the distance. _

_Before he left, he heard something that he'll never forget, and he heard something that he'll treasure throughout his life. _

_"Sasuke-kun… Sakura-chan loves you __desu__!"_

_**End Flashback**_

_**"SASUKE!"**_

Sasuke widened his eyes. Naruto shouted as he jumped out in front of Sasuke.

_**"NARUTO!" **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Oh my gosh! First Sakura, now possibly NARUTO?!?! OMG!!**

**Ok so anyways currently, Sakura lives is leading with some longer ideas that I will be putting together.**

**NOTE: LIKE I SAID, I WILL PUT ALL THE LONGER IDEAS TOGETHER BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY USING ONE OF THE LONGER IDEAS RIGHT NOW!**

**This is a bad chapter because I am sleepy. T-T Sorry! **

* * *

**:. Review Thanks Corner .:**

_**Entoxica**_

_**shadow stripe**_

_**CherryBlossoms016**_

_**UchihaRen246**_

_**Lily**_

_**VeRnAqUaY**_

_**harunosakua**_

_**asianangelgirl**_

_**demona013**_

_**kelyang**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CREDITS**

A huge thank you to _**Entoxica **_for giving me one of the longer ideas that I used in this chapter, your idea plays a major role in the big finale. Next chapter I will be using the other longer ideas. This chapter I used **Entoxica's** longer idea which is what is going to bring us all the great ending!

Credited Parts

Sasuke's lines: "Even if Sakura dies, I'm resigning." And "If Sakura dies, I die too."

Sakura's thoughts (the things she heard before being engulfed into darkness): _'Even if Sakura dies, I'm resigning.' 'If Sakura dies, I die too.' _

Another thank you to _**asianangelgirl**_ that presented me, along with _**Entoxica**_, the idea of having something happen to Sakura after she decides to die. **Entoxica's** idea of Sakura hearing the things Sasuke heard is used in this chapter and **asianangelgirl's** idea of something happening to Sakura after she dies will be used in the next chapter!

* * *

**I'LL NEED 5 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Next Chapter: Grand Finale- **_**A Maiden's Miracle**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	16. The Final Performance: Maiden's Miracle

"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

_'__Blah__'_ – thoughts

BLAH – place/back ground

(Blah!) – Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

Blah - Inner Self

"Blah" – Inner Self takes over body

"BLAH!" – Loud, clear, firm words

"Blah" – Emphasize on word

"BLAH!" – Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

"Blah!" – emphasize in word/song lyrics

(A/N:) – Authoress Note

* * *

**Title: Uta No Kokoro**

**Title Translation: Song of Heart**

**Summary: When you were born without any parents, you can be selfish right? When you were born without any love, you aren't expected to cry right? And when you've never met someone to love, you can forget about others right? Wrong. Nobody ever believed in it, all except two. And when these two meet their complete opposites, will their point of views on life change?**

**Full and BETTER Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the two most popular singers of Japan. They've been performing on bunches of the largest stages in Japan and holding some of the most successful and wonderful concerts in Japan. They were selfish, never cried before, and they never met anybody to call their soulmate. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called love. And their fans' obsess with them isn't worth to call love. Sasuke grew up knowing the fact that his parents and family were murdered because of his brother. Naruto grew up with everyone in his hometown despising him, hating him, because he was blamed for the death of the nicest family in their hometown, his own family. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura were the two most popular singers in their small village. They've been performing on the streets and in small orphanages and hospitals all their life. They were kind at heart, cried bunches of times before, and they met people that have broken their hearts. All their life they've suffered, they never knew a thing called family. And the villagers weren't a real family, and neither were fan boys and some girl admirers. Sakura grew up alone with no one but her brother, being abandoned by their family at a young age because they didn't have enough money to support themselves and having two kids didn't help at all. Hinata grew up alone, being disowned by her family when she was 5 because her family were honorable people but to them, she was just trash and wasn't good enough to be a 'Hyuuga.' When you compare these two boys to these two girls, you might ask: 'How do they walk the same yet slightly different path, and be so different?' The answer? Simple. "Sometimes, a little can mean a lot." And when these boys cross paths with these girls, everything changed for them. Love. Warmth. Family. It was all there. Yet we all know happiness cannot last for a lifetime. And even if a promise if happiness was made, everyone knows promises were made to be broken.**

**Pairings: SakuSasu HinaNaru NejiTen InoShika [Slight ItaOC and OCOC**

**Updated Time and Date: Friday, October 29, 2007, 11:55 P.M.**

**Disclaimer: The world is soooo tough on me… they just couldn't let me own NARUTO!!! I also don't own any of the songs they sing.**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress Note: I just wanted to let you guys know that they all graduated from college early, yes, even Naruto, so I just wanted to put the ages of them here!**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru: 20**

**Hinata: 18 ½**

**Tenten, Neji: 20 ½**

**Ino, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba: 19 ½**

**Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai: 33**

**Anko: 32 ½**

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru: 50**

**Shizune and Genma: 29 ½**

**Itachi, Tsubasa, Nadeshiko, Junko: 28**

**Daisuke: 5**

**Aiko: 4**

**Ruri: 6 ½**

* * *

_Uta No Kokoro_

_Final Performance _

_A Maiden's Miracle_

Sakura felt tears leaking down her cheeks without warning. She fell down on her knees and hugged her knees up to her chest and started crying. Her mom hurriedly rushed back to her and cradled her in her arms. Sakura cried out in frustration and whimpered as she shook uncontrollably.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

"NARUTO!" 

-SHOOSH!-

"AH!"

Sasuke felt anger rise inside him as soon as Naruto hid the ground, a bullet buried into his abdomen. He bent down and shook him repeatedly. "Naruto! You idiot! Why did you do that!" he shouted and felt tears fall down his cheeks. His best friend just got a bullet meant for him!

Naruto coughed up blood and smirked at Sasuke a bit, "Looks like I'm the hero this time huh teme? I can't have Sakura die knowing that you were going to be waiting for her there first… -cough-!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Hero?! A hero to me or to yourself! Usuratonkachi!" but he was stopped when Naruto held up a thumb and grinned up at him. He bit his bottom lip until he drew blood.

"T-Teme…" Naruto whispered before closing his eyes.

Sasuke widened his eyes. There was just no way that two of the most important people in his life were going to disappear at the same time. He cried out in anguish and Neji and Shikamaru took a few steps back when they saw Sasuke's eyes turn bloody red and shining dangerously.

Sasuke looked directly at Orochimaru.

"OROCHIMARU!"

* * *

It was late evening now and the hospital visiting hours were closed. However, a bell jingled as a shadow silently walked into the hospital and up to the room Sakura was staying in. The person looked through the window and smiled a bit before opening the door quietly with a crescent shaped key. 

She walked inside the room and looked at Sakura. She took Sakura's hand in hers and placed a gentle kiss on it before placing a bouquet of flowers on the table and a single feather on the table. The light shone on her to reveal that she had silky periwinkle hair tied into a high left sided ponytail that reached her thighs, attached to her hair tie was a silver chopstick with two dangling charms, one was a white feather with a pearl on top while the other was a diamond crescent moon. She had left side swept bangs and side bangs that reached her chin and cupped her small face.

She looked like she was about 13-16. Her deep indigo eyes glanced at Sakura and she bent over to place a kiss on Sakura's cheek before whispering something into her ear. She walked out of the room and locked the door once again using that strange silver key before disappearing down the hallway.

_"Onee-sama, wake up, onegai…" _

* * *

Sakura looked up at Kami-sama and tried her best to speak the things on her mind. "K-Kami-sama… p-please… I don't want to die yet… I really don't… There are too many people I love… Hinata… Naruto… Ino… Shikamaru… Tenten… Kiba… Neji… Akamaru… Momo… Lee… Shino… Chouji… Nadeshiko… Tsubasa… Itachi… Junko… Aiko… Daisuke… Ruri…" she hesitated. "A-And… S-Sasuke…kun…" 

She saw how Kami-sama turned towards her in a curious manner and smiled a bit. "I asked you what your final decision was earlier, and you said that you wanted everything to end and I'm granting you your request. And yet now you are telling me to stop in the middle of procedure?" Sakura bit her bottom lip, "-Sighs-… I guess this cannot be helped, Akuma-sama must be very sad he cannot receive a new attendant today, very well then, this is your second and final chance. But you can only wake up after something moves you emotionally, something very powerful."

Sakura nodded thankfully and hugged her parents and felt herself being lifted off the ground again.

"Have a nice life Sakura-san."

* * *

Orochimaru screeched when a bullet came in contact with his hand. He gasped a bit before retrieving a knife and throwing it at Sasuke who caught it lazily between his fingers and smirked at Orochimaru. "You think I'll let you live after you messed with Sakura and Naruto? As if teme. If I have to die with you then so be it." 

The two pointed their guns to each other's heads at the same time. Sasuke smirked wider, a malicious smirk it was. "I'll see you in hell."

* * *

Hinata laid down on her bed and drew the covers up closer to her chin and looked at the picture of her and Sakura on her 10th birthday. Sakura was the one that planned her birthday party and had given her such a huge surprise, she was crying so much. The picture showed a shy Hinata sitting on her knees on the grass with a grinning Sakura hugged her from behind. 

The colorful pink and purple frame of the picture read below, 'Cherries and Lavenders.' She felt tears nearly falling down her eyes again, but this time, she successfully stopped the tears from falling. It was hard to get Ino and Tenten to safely go back to their own apartments to sleep and have a nice long rest for tomorrow.

They were planning on going to the park tomorrow, something Sakura wanted to do a lot when she was still there for them. Sakura's favorite place to eat was actually a picnic at any park on a warm sunny day with just everyone there to eat with her. She loved a warm breezy day where you could feel the sun warming you up with a slight breeze to balance it out.

Hinata wiped away a tear that was forming at her eyes and smiled bravely. For Sakura, she wasn't going to cry anymore. "Get well soon Sakura-chan…"

* * *

Ino looked at the picture she had on her bedside table. It was a cute picture of a smiling 12 year old Sakura that was stationed on a branch of a cherry blossom tree on a spring day. The pink frame of the picture read on the left side of the frame, 'My Cherry Blossom.' Ino thought it was funny when she bought the frame with Sakura there. 

Sakura kept telling her she didn't want to be known as her cherry blossom plus a picture. Ino sighed as she fingered Sakura's smile and couldn't help but smile herself. So many memories with the pink haired lady… you'd think she'd have 1000 full bottles filled with memories by now… each one of how she first met Sakura and the things they did for each other…

They would share everything and tell each other all their deepest secrets. Ino would be there for Sakura when someone teased her about her forehead and Sakura would be there for Ino when someone just wanted to make fun of the fashion diva. Ino sniffed a bit as she looked at the window.

Sakura said the thing she loved best about night was that sometimes, everything would be at just the right balance and you could see silver stars glinting so brightly, "Are you a star now Forehead Girl?"

* * *

Tenten looked at the picture of her, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata when they were 5 with her being 6. They were at the beach and the picture was of them splashing water upon each other while smiling widely. At that time, Ino didn't know how to swim yet and was scared to go down near the water but Sakura helped her in. 

Tenten and Hinata would be talking furiously, saying how it was funny to see the ever so confident Yamanaka girl be afraid of water. Sakura would scold them for doing that and Ino would pout so much, it would look much like her cheeks were going to burst from puffing up too much. Sakura was a cutie too.

Tenten and Sakura were each other's bodyguards. Sakura standing up for Tenten when someone felt like making fun of her tomboy-ness and Tenten for Sakura when someone wanted to say one of her bad points just for show. Tenten smiled at the picture and the frame that said, 'Four Flowers.' Ino had picked it out for her 11th birthday…

Tenten hugged the picture close to her chest as she laid her forehead on her desk and closed her eyes. "Sakura…"

* * *

Sasuke pressed the trigger and as soon as he did, he dodged the bullet Orochimaru shot. But before Orochimaru hit the ground, he managed to slash Sasuke across the back with his knife. Sasuke coughed up blood, Neji was taking care of Naruto so Shikamaru rushed up to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru who still looked alive. 

Orochimaru smirked and stood up, twirling a knife in his hand while the other hand was covering the bleeding part with the bullet dug inside it. Sasuke groaned and lazily got his gun out again. Shikamaru took the gun from his hand instead and aimed it straight at Orochimaru who narrowed his eyes.

-BANG!-

-BANG!-

-BANG!-

At that same moment, Orochimaru got shot two times, one by Shikamaru, the other by a shadow. The shadow looked at Orochimaru as he hit the ground and walked over to him. Orochimaru groaned as he looked at Sasuke through his pained eyes, "I'll get you some day Sasuke… trust me I will… Orochimaru does not die easily…"

The shadow slapped Orochimaru across the face and injected something into him that made him fall asleep. The shadow spoke with their back turned to the boys, "If you want that blonde head to recover, I suggest you bring him to a hospital. You too black cat." The voice revealed the shadow to be a girl no older than 15.

She picked Orochimaru off and carried his body to the broken window and jumped out of the window before the boys knew what was happening. Shikamaru suddenly groaned, the third bang belonged to the bullet Orochimaru shot out to Shikamaru. He clutched his arm and cursed before looking at the others.

"Well… that was easy, some minor injuries, but I suspect that he's coming back." The boys just nodded. "Let's get idiot head to the hospital," he groaned as he helped Sasuke stand up and Neji helped Naruto.

The four walked out of the room, limping, oblivious to the stares around them. A dark chuckle was heard before vanishing again.

_"Oh so many things you don't know that's in store for you… Orochimaru is such a fool…"_

* * *

As soon as the four had entered the hospital, after about an hour long of Neji's reckless driving so that they could get to the same hospital Sakura was in, in Suna, the nurses took one look at that them and called for stretchers immediately. Sasuke grunted, hating to be treated like this by people, unwillingly lied down on the stretcher after some persuading. 

Minutes after news spread of their fight, Itachi and Junko arrived, looking horror stricken and raced to the emergency room that held Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Neji was guilty for being the only one with minor injuries while Naruto was shot right in the abdomen, Sasuke a long gash on his back, and Shikamaru a bullet in his left arm.

He wondered if it was freaky to be sad that you were in perfect condition while your friends were near death. After a 2 hours, Shikamaru and Sasuke appeared in hospital pajamas, Sasuke on a wheelchair temporarily and Shikamaru driving the wheelchair. Sasuke said he wanted to go to Sakura's for a bit and Neji nodded, promising to call him if Naruto's condition was mentioned immediately.

Itachi handed a box to Sasuke that he placed in his pocket and thanked Itachi for getting it for him.

Shikamaru drove Sasuke there and left him there for him to get some privacy.

* * *

Sasuke held Sakura's hand in his and planted a kiss on it, not noticing that there was a bouquet of flowers on her desk already. He looked at her with loving eyes and began talking. "Sakura… Naruto and I resigned from our singing careers… but Orochimaru didn't want to let us go without a fight… Naruto the idiot dove into a shot that was meant for me and got his ass into an emergency room… -sighs-…" 

He felt tears forming in his eyes when he saw that Sakura was nowhere near to waking up. "Sakura… when are you going to wake up? I'm sorry… it wasn't my fault though, really… those two women jumped on me before I had time to react… I love you Sakura… and only you…" he whispered against her hand.

He reached into his pocket to get a small green box and smiled at her. "I wanted to give this to you so badly Sakura…" he muttered as he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous promise ring that consisted of a silver band with a heart shaped pink diamond on the center of the band. "This officially states that I, Uchiha Sasuke, promise that when you are ready, I will propose to you whether the answer will be yes or no." he kissed her palm again.

"I love you Sakura… I really do…" he slipped the ring on her left ring finger and smiled a crooked smile at her, his voice broke as he began talking again, "I don't know what I'd do without the love of my life and my best friend by my side Sakura… please come back to me… come back to me and everyone else…" he closed his eyes, laying his head on the bedside and fell asleep.

* * *

Kami-sama smiled at Sakura as he looked at her fragile face stained with tears from hearing everything Sasuke said. "Looks like you're emotionally moved, Sakura-san… are you ready?" 

Sakura took a deep breath before nodding. "H-Hai…" Kami-sama smiled and lent her his hand which she happily took.

"Then let's go back."

* * *

It was half an hour after he fell asleep that her apple green eyes slowly opened, she blinked awhile to get her eyes to focus. When she looked down and saw her hand cupped inside another hand, she smiled. Her eyes teared up when she saw the ring around her ring finger. She looked at Sasuke and stroked his hand with her own. "S-Sasuke-kun…" her voice was unsteady. 

He stirred awhile before his mind registered it and he widened his eyes. "S-Sakura?!" Sakura giggled and nodded. Sasuke gaped for a while before immediately jumping on her, tackling her into a hug. "S-Sakura… I missed you… You're here to stay right?" Sakura nodded and smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling.

Sasuke felt tears leak out of his eyes and looked up at her hopefully. "Forgive me?" he whispered.

She smiled her heartbreaking smile. "Forgiven." He smirked a bit before capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

It was morning now and everyone returned to the hospital and went to Sakura's room first. Sasuke had left to go to Naruto's room a little earlier. The door to Sakura's room burst open and everyone's jaws dropped down to the ground when they saw her propped on one elbow, reading her magazine. 

She looked up when she heard them and smiled. "Oh? Hi you guys. How's it been?" it took them a full minute to register what happened in their minds before they all gasped.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura laughed, "You got it nincompoops! Now anybody mind taking me to the Baka No. Naruto's room?" everyone surrounded her in hugs first before they fought over who got to help her to Naruto's room.

"I GET HER!"

"NO I GET HER!"

"YOU GET NOTHING!"

"C-Can I?"

"NO!"

"Eek!"

"I'LL DO IT!"

"YOU'RE TOO CHUBBY FOR THIS EXCERSISE!"

"I WILL!"

"NO!"

Sakura sighed and looked at them, "How about you all do and escort the princess to her idiotic friend?" she joked. They all looked at each other before grinning sheepishly.

"Ok!"

* * *

When they reached his room, they saw him talking to Sasuke. He froze when he saw Sakura though. "SAKURA-CHAN!" he shouted. Sakura laughed as she strode over to his bed with Hinata helping her. 

"Why hello there Idiot No.1, Sasuke-kun told me about your little field day! Wasn't exciting to be a hero huh?" she saw how Naruto shook his head with a lazy grin on his face. She giggled, "I thought so as much."

Nadeshiko smiled, "This is great how we all get to be here together again…" everyone smiled.

Tsubasa grinned widely. "I propose a toast of hands! To the future!" they all laughed as they clinged 'hands.'

"To the future!"

* * *

_3 years later…_

22 year old Sakura skimmed over the pages of her favorite book- Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows over and over again, reading the ending with a smile on her face. Satisfied that Hermione and Ron ended up together and that Harry managed to find someone other than Cho Chang, she herself thought that Ginny was quite cute actually.

She sighed again and leaned back onto the cherry blossom tree. She wasn't surprised when two arms wrapped themselves around her slender neck and a voice whispered into her ears, "You're early today…" he breathed into her hair as she smiled and closed her book to look up at him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, waiting for her to retort.

"Well you're late!" she retorted, exactly what he thought would be of it. He laughed and helped her stand up. It wasn't long before more voices reached them. Ino and Shikamaru arrived together, Ino carrying a basket of fruits and flowers while Shikamaru was lazily following her with a smirk on his face.

Tenten and Neji were next, Tenten was hugging Neji's arm happily as the two strode over to Sakura and Sasuke's spot under the cherry blossom tree. Hinata and Naruto were walking side by side next to each other, both were blushing incredibly. Next were Kiba and Shino, Kiba telling them that Momo was at his house right now, resting up since giving birth to her and Akamaru's 9 pups. Lee and Chouji arrived next, Lee was somehow really hyper and Chouji brought more chips than usual.

Nadeshiko, Tsubasa, Ruri, Itachi, Junko, Daisuke, and Aiko arrived next, each family carrying basket of food and sporting a camera was Junko. The three kids happily chased each other around the tree while Sakura made sure they didn't fall while also keeping track of what Sasuke was doing so he won't come close to molesting her (wink, wink)!

Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Anko showed up last, Tsunade carrying bottles and bottles of sake.

Junko smiled before turning to them, "Come on you guys! Let's take a picture!" she set up the camera and ran back to the group. Everyone was fussing, "Ok, 1, 2, 3, smile!"

"SMILE!"

-SNAP!-

_The adults were in the back smiling while the teens in the middle and the three last kids in front. Sakura was hugging Sasuke's side with one of Sasuke's arms around her waist. Ino was sharing a sweet short kiss with Shikamaru. Tenten and Neji stood really close to each other with Tenten's head on Neji's shoulder. Hinata was blushing furiously because Naruto's arm was around her shoulder. Nadeshiko and Tsubasa were bending down on the left front side and hugging each other while facing the camera. Junko and Itachi were on the right front side, kneeling with Itachi's hand around Junko's waist, Daisuke was in the front middle with Aiko and Ruri latched onto each of his arms, he had a bright blush on his face._

Sometimes, smiles were the sole things that made someone's day…

"Uh… you guys… I have to go… really badly!"

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The same shadow that visited Sakura and carried Orochimaru smiled while leaning out from behind the tree. "Congratulations… Sakura-onee-sama…"

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

**Oh my gosh… the ending sucked didn't it? I just know that the ending sucked a lot! T-T Wha! Well the sequel will be up next month so stay tuned! Wow… I still can't believe that the story is over… whoa… seriously… WHOA… it's been 5 months since I created this story… it's like… WOW….**

**Hehe, I really don't know what to say because I've never completed a whole story before so… just… wow… but what I do know is that you guys have been awesome! So thank you SO much:D**

* * *

:. Review Thanks Corner .:

_**kerapal bubbles**_

_**demona013**_

_**harunosakua**_

_**shadow stripe**_

_**Entoxica**_

_**CherryBlossoms016**_

_**asianangelgirl**_

_**VeRnAqUaY**_

_**lacusclien4**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CREDITS**

Credits in this chapter goes to **_asianangelgirl_**! Her idea was really something alright, hers and _**Entoxica's**_ combined, actually. I'm so happy that you guys helped me with this last chapter. I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectations but I really tried my best, truly. So thank you A LOT!

Credited Parts

The idea of having Sasuke doing something and giving something for Sakura to have her wake up because he moved her emotionally

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO **_Entoxica_** and **_asianangelgirl_**!

* * *

**Oh my gosh… oh my gosh… I can't believe it's over! Well stay tuned for the sequel coming up! Should be here next month! **

**Hope I'll see you guys in the next story! I will post the information about the story as soon as I start writing the first chapter of it:)**

**NEXT STORY:**

**Kokoro No Kodou**

_When the beat of your heart gets tangled with the beat of my heart…_


End file.
